Los Defensores,los heroes mas fuertes del mundo (Anime,Comics&Games)
by azrexskate
Summary: fic multiautor, heroes reunidos para salvar el mundo de muchos enemigos, ambientado en Tokio, Japon. animes como High School DXD, Saint Seiya y Digimon, Juegos como Skryim y Sonic the Hedgedog y Comics de DC world y Marvel, la pelicula "Frozen" y heroes originales en su entera creacion unidos en un solo Fic, pasen y dejen reviews no se arrepentiran
1. El comienzo (1ra parte)

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, Gracias a SamusTorres McCartney, Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan y a jjpita99 por facilitarme sus OC para crear este Crossover y así dar vida a un nuevo grupo de héroes. Esta es la historia donde se reúnen grandes héroes de diferentes mundos y así poder salvar un mundo en común… en fin daré inicio a la historia con colaboración de los autores mencionados y sin más que decir, ¡es hora de patear traseros! Defensores al ataque**

Shinjuku, Tokio, 21/01/2020 10:00 horas

-Date prisa Lelouch, debemos darle Caza a Bastián- decía un chico en una armadura draconiana de color rojo carmesí, con alerones y púas por todo el cuerpo dando a conocer como si fueran púas y en sus manos unas esferas verdes, quien se hacía llamar "Azrex, el Sekiryutei" .

-está bien, pero se te olvida que Bastián es un asesino en serie, buscara matar a todos si es momento de que el caiga, así que evitemos enfrentarlo en la ciudad- pedía Lelouch Akatsuki, un Dragón Slayer cósmico, de tez trigueña y cabello negro y ojos marrones, el cual escondía su identidad por rasgos draconicos

-ya lo sé, no dejaremos que ocurra lo que paso en cuba, estoy seguro que lograremos atraparlo aquí- dijo Azrex

-mira, estamos en Shinjuku, aquí hay excesiva gente, será mejor que bajemos y nos ocultemos- aporto Lelouch y Azrex asintiendo, bajaron a un callejón y se despojaron de la apariencia que antes portaban.

Lelouch, quien en su modo humano se hacía llamar Brian, ahora usaba una camisa azul marino manga corta, su estatura era de 1,72 metros, su cabello negro cubría toda su nuca pero sin pasar de sus hombros, con ojos color café, usando un jean negro, y sale del callejón donde volvió a su modo humano, mientras que Azrex, ahora sin su armadura, muestra a un chico de 1,66, de nombre Azahel, con el boosted gear en su mano izquierda, la cual oculto en un holograma, dejando ver su rostro, de tez blanca y con sus ojos color chocolate, cabello alborotado pero no tan largo, con una camisa negra con una calavera en el centro y unos Jean de color azul, salió del callejón

-listo Brian, mezclémonos y es hora de buscar a Bastián- dijo Azahel quien se puso unos lentes de sol y camino junto a su compañero en busca de su enemigo en común

En otro lugar, Edriac Bastián, de tez blanca como la nieve y ojeroso, con cabello largo hasta más abajo de los hombros y con una cicatriz en su rostro a raíz de una cortada bajo un pómulo, de una altura de 1,89 metros, estaba buscando en algún laboratorio subterráneo del gobierno japonés, un dispositivo, el cual amplificaría su poder gravitatorio a niveles catastróficos. Edriac Bastián, un enemigo poco común, adquirió sus poderes por un experimento, el cual le brindo capacidad de controlar la gravedad a su antojo pero por corto espacios de tiempo, y hacer mucho daño, pero con el Terra-Force a su mano, podría amplificar sin problemas sus poderes

-¡alto ahí!- le grito un guardia a Bastián –levante las manos y dese la vuelta rápidamente, esta es área restringida- volvió a reclamar el guardia

-oh lo siento, estaba excursionando y creo que me perdí, pero vi este lindo recuerdo y creo me lo llevare, ¿me escolta hasta la salida?- dijo en un tono muy amable pero a la vez daba esa sensación de que tu vida iba a terminar en unos minutos

-señor, esta zona es restringida, salga de aquí sin tocar nada y no tomaremos represalias- dijo el guardia

-oh vale, yo que planeaba dejarlo vivir, señor guardia es una lástima- dijo Bastián tomando con sus manos el Terra-Force y colocándolo en su brazo, este se acoplo como su de una armadura se tratara y encendido, hizo que sus poderes gravitatorios aprisionaran al pobre guardia, el cual exploto debido a la presión gravitacional al cual fue sometido y la cara de Edriac se vio salpicada de sangre, a lo que este sanguinario solo paso su lengua por la sangre y la engullo

-bueno ya tengo lo que necesitaba, me iré a someter esta ciudad y convertirla en Bastianville- dijo riéndose maniacamente y saliendo del lugar matando a cuanto guardia se le atravesara

En una tienda de comida, vemos a nuestros 2 héroes sentados comiendo sushi… cantidades grandes de sushi, ya que habían acabado con al menos 19 platos cada uno de sushi de diferentes tipos y la gente los veía como si habían ganado un premio

-tu… ¿lo pagaras verdad?- dijo Brian con la boca llena y la cara llena de arroz

-claro, ya tengo mi chequera aquí- dijo Azahel con la cara enterrada en sushi temporizado de pollo y camarones

-más te vale, comamos el picante, hemos viajado por 3 días cazando a ese idiota y no habíamos comido, de no ser por nuestros poderes de dragones ya habríamos muerto- dijo Brian engullendo una bandeja de rollos de salmón

-vale, pídelo- dijo Azahel, quien bebía un poco de Coca-Cola

Mientras esto sucedía, un par de héroes más llegaron al lugar y posicionándose sobre el techo del edificio de Konica-minolta, se disponen a visualizar el sitio

-Hey, busquemos por lectura de energía a ese tal Edriac Bastián, debemos hallarlo así la agencia podrá hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes- dijo una chica en un traje negro, la cual no dejaba ver su rostro

-está bien, pero pensaba jugar aquí y conocer Japón, jamás había venido a este lugar- dijo un chico vestido de negro, el cual tampoco dejaba ver su rostro

-vamos a ver por aquí, hay un laboratorio que desarrollaba energía sísmica para su estudio- aporto la chica

-¿entonces que esperamos?, vamos de una vez- dijo el chico

Los 2 agentes salieron del lugar como por arte de magia y se dispusieron a ir al laboratorio…

Una hora después, Brian y Azahel se encontraban caminando cerca de la Prefectura de Tokio o Tochou como se hace llamar a este edificio, cuando de pronto se ve una forma humana levitar, la cual tiene autos flotando

-es el, es hora de la acción Azahel- dijo Brian

-vamos a cambiarnos- dijo Azahel quien desactivo el holograma revelando su Boosted Gear – Draig bríndame tu poder, ¡balance breaker!- grito Azahel activando su armadura y volviendo a ser el héroe Azrex, el Sekiryutei

-es mi turno- Brian simplemente dejo correr poder por su cuerpo y así activo su poder volviendo a ser Lelouch Akatsuki, el Dragón Slayer

-te patearemos el trasero Bastián ¡Dragón Shocker!- hizo su ataque Azahel, el cual consistió en una Ráfaga laser muy potente, la cual debió haber llegado hasta el enemigo, pero este lo detuvo con la gravedad y lo devolvió a su originador

-jajajajaja Azrex y Akatsuki, ¿ustedes solos contra mí? No pudieron vencerme en aquella islita, menos podrán vencerme aquí y ahora que tengo el Terra-Force en mi poder- se jacto Bastián

-no creo que sea posible- dijo Lelouch Atacándole por la espalda pero él se percató rápidamente y fue tomado por los hombros por Bastián y golpeado varias veces con presión aumentada por la rodilla de Bastián en su estómago y haciendo que cayera Lelouch al piso aumentado su gravedad haciendo que fuera un golpe muy fuerte

-malditos japoneses y maldita seguridad, ¡ese es mi invento!- dijo Azahel enojado por ver cómo era usado su dispositivo para el mal –esto me casa de quicio, ¿Cómo pueden dejar mi invento al alcance de un idiota como tú?- grito demandando el acorazado

-no fue al alcance, aunque si tienes razón, no tienen capacidad de proteger esto- dijo Bastián riéndose y Azrex ataco con misiles dirigidos telepáticamente… los primeros 5 fueron explotados por Edriac a su antojo pero uno fue dirigido por su espalda y el impacto hizo que este se precipitara al suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, Lelouch y Azrex luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra este formidable enemigo, pero se defendía rápidamente de sus ataques físicos con cierta maestría marcial y ya recargado su poder, hizo una enorme ola de autos y edificios que les aventó encima a los dos Héroes pero antes de esto se escucha un ataque provenir

-¡Crystal Wall!-

Este poder evito que los 2 chicos fueran completamente aplastados por todo lo que lanzo Bastián y los levito hasta donde se encontraba el chico que lo activo

El que lo activo fue Erick Bluefox, un joven pelirrojo de unos 25 años, que caminaba por la ciudad, cargando en su espalda una caja dorada, era conocido por ser el caballero de Aries, estaba en Japón por una misión asignada por el Santuario. Al ver como los chicos eran apaleados, sin pensarlo dos veces, entro a un callejón y activo la armadura de Aries y fue a luchar.

-¿están bien?- pregunto el Caballero dorado

-si lo estamos, pero este difícil este enemigo- dijo Lelouch levantándose del suelo

-bueno este es un trabajo para el caballero dorado de Aries- dijo Erick levantándose a pelear contra Edriac

-¡oye tú! ¡Deja de destruir esta ciudad y de matar gente o tendré que eliminarte!- dijo fulminantemente Erick

-si es como ellos, adelante- dijo Bastián quien derrumbaba otro edificio y sin darle importancia a Erick seguía destruyendo

-te estoy hablando, y a un caballero sagrado no se le ignora, "stardust revolution"- reclamo Erick y elevando su cosmos al máximo ataca, pero Bastián con facilidad esquivo levitando los ataques y enojado decide aumentar la gravedad de Erick haciendo que el piso bajo el comience a romperse

-n-no me ha-harás flaquear "stardust revolution"- volvió a atacar Erick haciendo que esta vez lograr impactar el ataque contra Edriac y cae sobre sus rodillas pudiendo respirar en paz

-unamos nuestro ataques los 3 así no podremos vencerlo- dijo Lelouch quien entro a su forma de evolucionado, la cual consistía en que fuera su imagen draconica, sus brazos eran por completo de dragón, un dragón color arena y sus dientes fueran más afilados, capaz de triturar todo

-no acabaras más vidas Bastián, ¡no más! ¡Illegal Move Trident: Welsh Blaster Bishop! - Grito Azrex y su Boosted Gear anuncio su cambio de armadura "change fang blast" y así su armadura era similar, solo que de su espalda salían 2 cañones enormes y la esfera verde que tenía en su pecho abarcaba casi todo su torso, sus brazos más armados de escamas y dispuesto a luchar

-ustedes son intrigantes chicos cambian de forma a lo que los había visto- dijo Erick concentrando su poder y buscando alcanzar su percepción de cosmos al máximo

-Jajaja ataquen con todo lo que tengan, pero ahora no podrán vencerme- dijo maniacamente Bastián inyectando algo en su brazo y luego poniendo un chip en la Terra-Force, su cuerpo aumento su musculatura extrañamente cambiando su contextura a la de alguien extremadamente fornido, y el dispositivo se amplifico por todo su cuerpo

-si eso pides, es hora, ¡puño demoledor!- convirtiendo sus dos manos en masas, Lelouch ataco cuerpo a cuerpo a Bastián y este recibió el impacto por completo, tanto fue el estruendo que todo alrededor tembló y los vidrios fueron rotos en plenitud, pero no lo afecto. Bastián tomo una de las manos de Lelouch y con fuerza lo jalo hacia él y dándole un golpe extremadamente fuerte en la quijada, lo mando a volar estrellándolo contra el edificio que estaba a una cuadra, el cual tenía 34 pisos y le cayó por completo encima.

-¡dragón súper boosted-shocker!- dijo Azrex disparando desde los cañones que tenía en sus hombros, dando de lleno contra Bastián, pero este ni se movió de su lugar

-bien Azrex veo que mejoras cada día mas, pero no será suficiente- dijo solo moviendo un dedo y anulando por completo su gravedad sacándolo del planeta con tal facilidad que ni tiempo de tomar aire le dio

-mal-maldito- decía Azrex quien trataba de propulsarse a la tierra quedándose sin aire en el espacio a la altura de la ubicación de la luna

-¡starlight extinction!- dijo ya concentrado Erick quien despejo un ataque similar al de Azrex, solo que este logro hacerle algo de daño a Bastián, pero este enojado, decidió hacer que la gravedad del caballero fuera completamente hundido bajo la tierra…

Los agentes que antes habían llegado a Shinjuku, dado que encontraron el laboratorio completamente destruido y ningún sobreviviente, se sentaron sobre unas rocas de los escombros del laboratorio, a hablar dónde podría estar Bastián

-si vino aquí debió haberse llevado el dispositivo de ese chico que construye tecnología- dijo la chica comiéndose un pan

-de Azahel, recuérdalo no puedes olvidar esas cosas, y si, pero ¿Dónde estará ese asesino?- pregunta el chico quien bebía un jugo

-oye, hay un incendio en la ciudad, mira se ve el humo allá- señala la chica

-entonces vamos Black Knight, es hora de pelear- dijo el chico

-bueno Joan, es hora de salvar el día- dijo la chica identificada como la heroína Black Knight

-vámonos- respondió Joan mientras tomaba algún auto del lugar y forzando su encendido se fueron al lugar donde había humo….

**Bueno chicos por aquí dejo el primer capítulo, lo dividiré en 2 partes así es más práctico y se hace más largo el fic XD espero que les guste dejen sus reviews y den ideas, que les gustaría ver en este fic, si tienen algún OC pásenlo por MP y así los añadimos a esta historia y bueno sin más que decir, los leo al rato**


	2. El comienzo (2da parte)

**Bueno chicos es hora de seguir con este proyecto, ahora aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de este fic, sin más debo empezar y ¡defensores al ataque!**

-¿Eso fue todo? Por favor, sigamos jugando-Reía maniáticamente Bastián, viendo a los héroes casi derrotados. Uno bajo la tierra, otro en el espacio, y el último bajo escombros... En fin ¿qué más podía pasar ahora? Bastián se sentía el ganador, ahora podría construir su Imperio, solo que, no contaba con la llegada de dos héroes, más jóvenes que los otros.

El auto (robado por cierto) se detuvo cerca del lugar, a unas cuantas cuadras.

-A partir de aquí, caminaremos, no queremos llamar la atención de Bastián con el escandaloso motor del auto-Habló el joven agente-Estoy seguro de que es el-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo la chica

Ambos bajaron del auto y corrieron hacia el lugar

Bastián comenzó a concentrar poder, el suficiente como para que todo Tokio fuese destruido.

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando...

-Yo que tu mejor correría con mi mama-Sentenció un chico parado a escasos metros por detrás de Bastián, vestido con un pantalón y camisa mangas largas color negro, zapatos deportivos del mismo color, sosteniendo una esfera en una de sus manos... hablamos de Joan, un chico de 14 años, cabello castaño y alborotadizo, de ojos cafés que apenas y sobrepasaba la estatura media de alguien de su edad

-¿Quién te crees tú para decir eso? no pueden ni verme sin sufrir daños- dijo Bastián sintiéndose un dios

-Él es Joan, yo Black Knight-Se presentó sarcásticamente una heroína bandida, que levitaba un metro arriba del suelo, al lado de Joan.

Black Knight, quien en realidad se llamaba Sam Harrison, era una chica de 17 años, algo bajita para su edad. Vestida con una playera roja, con la manga derecha completa y la izquierda corta. En la mano derecha llevaba una hoja oculta, mientras que el brazo izquierdo lo llevaba vendado, también llevaba una coraza negra de cuero, junto con una hombrera en el hombro izquierdo.

Pantalones grises y botas negras que le llegaban más arriba de la rodilla, ocultando su identidad con un antifaz negro.

-Un montón de niños inútiles no van a impedirme crear Bastianville- dijo Bastián dándole la espalda a los 2 héroes recién llegados

Joan rompió la esfera, absorbiendo sus poderes, rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia Bastián, sacando sus espadas dobles. A la vez, Black Knight sacó su hoja oculta y también corrió hacia Bastián

-¿Bastianville?-Pregunto burlándose la chica mientras intentaba clavarle su hoja a Bastián, quien fácilmente la esquivo-¿Porque todos los Súper Villanos tratan de ponerle su nombre a su imperio?-Ahora, con la telequinesis tomó un auto vacío y lo lanzo, siendo detenido fácilmente por su contrincante-Imagínate que te llamaras Juan ¿le pondrías a tu imperio JuanVille? Ridículo- seguía burlándose sarcásticamente la chica

Ahora Joan se lanzó contra Bastián, tratando de clavarle sus espadas, pero todo lo que intentaban era inútil.

Sin perder el tiempo, Joan decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas: NOVA. Expulsando energía rápidamente de su cuerpo, le dio la forma de una esfera que lanzó contra el enemigo

-Patético-Y apenas moviendo los dedos, lo desvió hacia un edificio que comenzó a destruirse

El chico más joven ahora estaba furioso por lo que acababa de suceder

-Spin Dash recargado-Gritó para comenzar a girar sobre sí mismo, creando descargas eléctricas a su alrededor, lanzándose una vez más contra el loco maniático de la gravedad, y esta vez, logro acertar el golpe, causando que Bastián retrocediera un poco

-Mi turno otra vez-Sam comenzó a reunir energía y cuando fue suficiente, se acercó a Bastián

-¡Flor de cerezo!-Grito, para liberar la energía y causar una explosión, ruidosa, por cierto.

Pasados unos segundos, ambos jóvenes retrocedieron, reuniéndose en un mismo punto. Jadeaban, habían utilizado bastante energía.

-Me estoy comenzando a cansar-Se escuchó una voz proveniente del humo que se generó de la explosión

"imposible" Pensó Joan

Bastián salió con unos cuantos rasguños en la ropa, tomando a ambos agentes y levantándolos con ayuda de la gravedad

-Ustedes caerán junto con esta ciudad y junto con el resto de los patéticos héroes

Y arrojó a ambos a un edificio cercano.

Sam, reponiéndose del golpe como pudiera, activó la Visión de Detective (¿has visto el juego de Arkham? allí sale ese xD) buscando rastros de alguna persona cerca de allí, no tardando en encontrarlos

-Joan-Dijo para acercarse a su compañero herido-Hay dos chicos aquí cerca, uno bajo tierra, justo en ese lugar-Señalándolo-Y otro enterrado en aquellos escombros-Señalando ahora el otro punto

-los buscare, cúbreme- dijo el chico, quien corriendo fue a buscar a Lelouch bajos los escombros del edificio y Black Knight se dispuso a distraer a Bastián….

En el espacio, Azrex casi se quedaba sin oxígeno, tratando de minimizar sus respiraciones lo más posible

-"oye compañero, ¿vas a dejarte morir aquí?"- pregunto Draig, el dragón que vive en el brazo izquierdo de Azahel

-"aunque más quisiera no morir, la fuerza gravitatoria aun me afecta y no puedo volver, ya se agotó mi energía y mi oxígeno, ¡maldición!"- se quejaba el chico

-"compañero, si tu mueres y volveré a vagar por lo menos 150 años, y me agradas, eres un portador fuerte así que te hare un regalo. Te daré toda la fuerza para romper la gravedad… entremos al Juggernaut Overdrive, ¡toma el poder compañero!"- dijo el dragón llenándolo de vitalidad y Azahel recito el juramento como si lo supiera de memoria

-"Yo, aquel que despierta, Soy el Dragón Celestial que ha robado El principio de la dominación de Dios, Yo me burlo del infinito y aflijo al sueño, Me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación. TE HUNDIRÉ HASTA EL FONDO EN EL PURGATORIO CARMESÍ"- recito Azahel, cambiando su armadura por la usual solo que era modificada, su boca era completamente de dragón, y sus escamas eran visibles, sus hombreras eran enorme en consideración a lo anterior y su cola draconica no afectaba en nada du propulsión y con un enorme rugido, se propulso a la tierra…

Mientras en la tierra, Black Knight seguía lanzando autos que estaban en el suelo, y Bastián, con el Terra-Force en ambas manos (cuando inserto el chip pudo activar un mecanismo que permitió se convirtiera en una armadura solo en la parte superior del cuerpo) los detenía con facilidad y los lanzaba a donde se encontraba la chica, quien por tanto usar su telekinesis comenzaba a agotarse, mientras Joan lograba sacar de los escombros a Lelouch, quien estaba en su modo humano por el golpe

-gracias chico por tu ayuda pero es mejor que corras, no sabes de lo que es capaz ese mounstros- decía Lelouch al ver que el chico aparentaba menos de 12 años a su modo de ver a la gente

-no soy un niño, ¡soy un agente! Y si no fuera por mi seguirías ahí aplastado aun- refuto en berrinche Joan

-vale, vale, agradezco tu ayuda ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Lelouch levantándose y dejando aflorar de nuevo su poder de evolucionado

-soy Joan, y tú debes ser el Dragón Slayer Lelouch- dijo Joan con conocimiento de quien era el

-luego me dirás como sabes quién soy, ahora debemos buscar a Azrex y a Erick- dijo Lelouch preparado para pelear

-¿eran 3 los que peleaban? Aquí solo hay alguien enterrado a mitad de la calle y estabas tú- dijo el chico

-este maniaco del mal, ¿viniste solo?- pregunto el DragonSlayer

-no, vine con… ¡corramos la deje sola!- dijo Joan y saliendo el lugar de los escombros, ven como Black Knight pelea mano a mano contra Bastián, pero este fácilmente la tumba al suelo y Lelouch se enoja por ello y a súper velocidad embiste a Edriac y lo estrella contra la pared de un edificio

-¡jamás…. Golpees… a… una… CHICA!- dijo Lelouch golpeando a Bastián con sus brazos extra fortalecidos

En el cielo, se ve como una luz se acerca, y no es nada más ni nada menos que Azrex, en su forma sobrepasando sus límites y preparándose para atacar y ayudar a su compañero

-ahí voy Lelouch- grito y disparo desde el aire un cañón enorme de energía y fuego que cegaron por completo el lugar donde estaba Edriac

En ese momento, Joan y Black Knight sacaron de lugar que aprisionaba a Erick, quien se había envuelto en una "Crystal Wall" para poder mantener el oxigeno

-¿señor Erick está bien usted?- pregunto Joan con señal de respeto al servidor de la diosa Athena

-sí, gracias por ayudarme pequeños, ahora vamos a acabar con este maniaco de una vez por todas- proclamo Erick

-si pero es difícil, créame que no hemos podido hacerlo- dijo Black Knight

-tengo una idea pero hay que reunir a los otros 2 que están ahí- dijo Erick señalando a los dragones que luchaban contra Bastián

En ese momento, el humo se disipo por completo y vemos a Bastián casi Ileso, ya que estaba herido por los impactos de los golpes de Lelouch y el súper ataque de Azrex, que ahora volvió a su armadura normal

-rayos, no soporto el Juggernaut drive por completo- se quejó Azrex aterrizando en el suelo

-bien, veo que fuiste astronauta un rato- se burló Lelouch

-créeme que no es una experiencia nada agradable- contesto el chico de armadura

-chicos acérquense, rápido- dijo Erick y sin pensarlo, Lelouch y Azrex se unieron al grupo

- tengo una propuesta, por separado no podremos vencerle, ¿qué tal si unimos nuestras fuerzas en ataque simultáneos? Así será más rápido y más efectivo el vencerlo- propuso el caballero

-excelente, Black Knight y yo nos encargaremos de la tecnología que está usando, ustedes acaben con su fuerza física- formulo Joan y la chica se puso a su lado automáticamente

-a cortar cables ¿verdad? Pan comido- dijo Black Knight sin inmutarse mucho y sacando la hoja oculta que tenía en su brazo

-vamos de una vez, ¡todos acabemos con el de una vez!- grito Azrex mientras Bastián se reponía

-menos mal inyecte ese virus en mi cuerpo, puedo regenerarme cuanto quiera- dijo y se dispuso a hacer temblar el lugar

-vamos rápido está causando un terremoto- dijo Joan usando el poder de su esfera- ¡spin Dash!- ataco con velocidad el chico estrellándose con el cuerpo del enemigo, permitiendo que rápidamente Black Knight se acercara a su cuerpo y rápidamente cortara con su hoja los cables inutilizando por completo el Terra-Force, sobrecargándose

-salta de aquí Joan eso estallara- dijo Rápidamente la chica quien se alejó y insofacto, el dispositivo exploto, haciendo que dejara de temblar

-malditos, ¿cómo se atreven?- grito Bastián recuperándose de la explosión y haciendo temblar el lugar de nuevo

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Joan en voz alta

-el virus que inyecte me hace aumentar todo, hasta mi poder natural, ¡ahora los matare a todos!- grito muy enojado Bastián y fue interrumpido por 2 voces al unísono

-¡no lo creo!- dijeron Azrex y Lelouch quienes rápidamente atacaron con diferentes ráfagas de fuego y láseres, los cuales evitaban que este se moviera y Erick se preparó con su cosmos al máximo y decidió atacar con una técnica poco común

-es hora de acabarte villano, "¡galaxian explosión!"- ataco el caballero con una técnica aprendida de Saga, el caballero de géminis, enviando una onda de energía que se estrelló contra Bastián, y de algún modo, lo que se había inyectado dejo de hacer efecto en su cuerpo, volviendo a la normalidad

-no, no puede ser, NOOO…- empezó a gritar cuando recibe un golpe en la cabeza y cae desmayado

-cállate tarado, me enojan los hombres como tú- dijo Black Knight y todos los chicos la veían con una gota de sudor en su nuca…

Shinjuku, 23 de enero de 2020

-y así conocemos a los salvadores de Shinjuku, los héroes Azrex, Lelouch, Erick de Aries, Black Knight y Joan, los cuales capturaron al fugitivo Edriac Bastián, el cual asesino la mitad del país de Cuba, y causado destrozos por la mayoría de países del mundo, ahora solo queda que la ciudad se levante de esta enorme catástrofe- dijo una reportera, mientras los chicos todos en casa… bueno Mansión de Azahel, descansaban y se reponían de sus heridas

-somos un equipo increíble- dijo Joan emocionado, vestido de una camisa manga corta y un jean

-créeme que ahora Batman si está orgulloso de mi- dijo Sam/Black Knight, quien estaba ya al descubierto de su identidad, y usaba una playera verde manga corta y un pantalón corto más debajo de las rodillas

-¿conoces a Batman?- pregunto Erick, quien solo vestía una camisa negra y un jean

- pues sí, ahora nos debemos ir- dijo Sam

-no se vayan, les tengo una propuesta- entro Azahel acompañado de Lelouch (usaban ropas iguales a las descritas en el primer capítulo) con un especie de transmisor para cada uno de los que estaban en la mansión, ubicada en una zona de extensa de tierras a las afueras de Tokio

-¿Qué propuesta?- pregunto Joan

-unamos fuerzas como un equipo de héroes- dijo Lelouch

- me parece una excelente idea, ¿podemos quedarnos Sam? Di que si- dijo Joan usando caras de cachorrito para forzar su respuesta

-cuentan conmigo, tenía años sin usar un televisor y aquí tengo uno casi tan grande como la pared- dijo Erick

-bueno está bien, quedémonos aquí, ¿Cómo nos llamaremos? ¿La liga de la justicia oriente? ¿Los vengadores?- dice forzada a quedarse la chica

-lamentablemente todos estaban registrados por Wayne y Tony Stark, así que solo nos llamaremos "Los defensores"- dijo Azahel riéndose un poco

-me gusta el nombre, entonces dame una habitación con ventana y vista a la luna, así me quedo- dijo Sam

Y así comenzaron las aventuras de los defensores, los cuales combatirían el crimen en la ciudad donde estaban situados y forjarían una estrecha amistad, y lo más importante… salvarían al mundo de los villanos más poderosos del planeta…

**Y he aquí el segundo capítulo de los defensores, espero reviews chicos y de verdad esta historia dará para muuuuucho así que este fic será para largo XD gracias a mis compañeros por el préstamo de sus OC y el apoyo moral y técnico para la historia… nos leemos en el siguiente cap. **


	3. Historias (1ra parte)

**Bueno chicos he llegado aquí a darles el 3er capítulo de "Los Defensores" y en este capítulo conocerán a sus héroes a profundidad, conocerán su historia, y así todos felices XD gracias a mis co-autores en este fic y sin muchos preámbulos, es hora de leer**

Afuera de Tokio, 24 de enero 2020

Un día después de que todos aceptaron estar en el equipo, se disponían a recorrer la casa en la que habitarían como miembros de dicho equipo. La casa era automatizada hasta en lo más mínimo, y sus puertas automáticas, detectaban quien abría y quien cerraba. En estas temporadas, Japón es frio y sus grandes nevadas a veces afectan a la población alejada de la ciudad, dejándolos sin energía…

-entonces ya conocemos la sala, tenemos una chimenea, podemos usarla estos días fríos- explicaba Azahel dándoles un tour por el lugar

- entonces esta mansión tiene 3 pisos, habitación para 15 personas, cada habitación tiene su baño, se auto limpia, si la destruimos se auto repara, tenemos sala de entrenamiento, una piscina en el tejado y una subterránea, ¿Qué más podemos pedir?- dijo Joan casi que saltando de emoción

-y puede haber más, pero esta casa no suelo usarla mucho, pero puedo hacer más en ella- dijo el chico levantando sus lentes que usualmente usa cuando lee o arregla algo computacional, y los coloco sobre su cabeza

-y ahora podremos… ¿salir?- decía Azahel viendo como un bajón de luz y posteriormente un apagón, dejo sin energía la casa, y la casa por mecanismo de seguridad, cerro cada cerradura de esta de modo hermético, así hasta que este restablecida la luz, no podrían salir de la sala

-fantástico, encerrada aquí con todos ustedes… procuren hacerme entretenido el rato al menos- se quejó Sam

- tengo una idea, así podremos conocernos mejor, ¿Qué tal si cada uno relata la historia de cómo adquirió sus poderes?- propuso el caballero de Aries

-me parece bien Bluefox, así nosotros sabremos más de nuestro pasado, y eso nos unirá como equipo- dijo Azahel quien sin pensarlo 2 veces disparo un diminuto dragón Shot a los leños que estaban en la chimenea y así esta se encendió

-¿Quién empieza?- pregunto Joan entusiasmado

-propongo que sea el señor carnero, él fue el de la idea- dijo Brian bromeando con el pelirrojo

-jajajajaja está bien chicos… yo comenzare- dijo Erick sentándose frente a la chimenea y comenzando a relatar su historia

"_México hace 23 años, una familia vivía cerca del puerto de Manzanillo, eran cinco personas, el padre, la madre y tres hijos, el mayor de ellos, se llama Erick Bluefox y quería mucho a sus padres y hermanos, el pequeño Erick había cumplido hacia poco tiempo los dos años, cuando su familia fue asesinada por unos traficantes que se adueñaron de Manzanillo, el pequeño fue acogido por sus tíos, pero ellos lo ignoraban a tal grado que ni de comer le daban. Cuando cumplió 5 años, escapo de esa casa y con los pocos ahorros que tenía, logro llegar a la ciudad de México, ahí estuvo trabajando durante dos años, hasta que un día a punto de ser atropellado por un vehículo fue salvado por un joven de unos 15 años, que vestía una armadura de plata, dicho joven se presentó como Orfeo de Lira._

_Orfeo llevo al pequeño Erick al Santuario, pues algo le decía que podría llegar a ser un gran caballero al servicio de Athena, pero no sabía cuál era su constelación guardiana, por lo que decidió hablar con el patriarca Shion de Aries._

_Shion gracias a su gran conocimiento y sabiduría, vio que Erick había nacido bajo el signo de Aries, por lo que lo llevo con Mu, actual guardián de la primera casa, Mu hacia poco tiempo se había hecho cargo del pequeño Kiki, un niño tres años menor que Erick quien para esa época tenía ya 7 años._

_Erick, Kiki y Mu vivieron juntos, entrenando y mejorando día a día, el resto de los caballeros dorados trataban bien a ambos niños, sorpresivamente Saga de Géminis acepto enseñarle a Erick a usar su técnica más poderosa, Galaxian Explosión, Erick tardo varios años en dominar perfectamente dicha técnica, pero lo logro, el caballero de Leo, Aioria también decidió enseñarle su técnica Lightning Plasma, de igual forma tomo varios años para que pudiera dominarla, Erick ya con 13 años, salió del Santuario sin ser un caballero todavía, porque él deseaba tener la armadura de Aries, pero esa armadura había elegido a Mu como su portador._

_Durante el tiempo que Erick estuvo viajando por el mundo ocurrieron muchas cosas en el Santuario, 5 caballeros de Bronce, Pegaso, Dragón, Fénix, Cisne y Andrómeda, llegaron acompañados de una jovencita que decía ser Athena, sin embargo dicha joven fue herida por una flecha y los 5 caballeros de Bronce debían recorrer las 12 Casas en menos de 12 horas para llegar con el Patriarca para que salvara a Athena, pero el Patriarca Shion de Aries había sido asesinado años atrás por Saga de Géminis, ya que este último deseaba matar a la Athena recién nacida, pero fue salvada por el caballero Aioros de Sagitario. Al final lograron salvar a Athena, pero 5 de los 11 Caballeros Dorados vivos, murieron durante las batallas, los muertos fueron Saga de Géminis, Deathmask de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis._

_Un tiempo después los caballeros lucharon contra Poseidón dios de los mares, quien había secuestrado a Athena para hacerla su esposa, después de una gran batalla los mismos cinco caballeros de Bronce vencieron a Poseidón y hubo un tiempo de paz, sin embargo el Santuario estaba por enfrentarse a su más grande enemigo. Hades dios del inframundo._

_Erick por su parte había escuchado rumores de las batallas contra Poseidón y en las 12 Casas, deseaba poder encontrarse con su maestro Mu, pero no deseaba interferir ya que algo le decía que su momento llegaría pronto, por lo que siguió recorriendo el mundo._

_Un grupo de antiguos caballeros Dorados formado por Shion de Aries, Saga de Géminis, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario, Afrodita de Piscis y Deathmask de Cáncer, llegaron al Santuario exigiendo la cabeza de Athena, sin embargo todo era parte de un plan elaborado por Shion, para que Athena vistiera su armadura, luego un grupo de Espectros al servicio de Hades también llego al Santuario para vigilar que Saga y los demás cumplieran su parte._

_Después de feroces batallas Aldebarán de Tauro y Shaka de Virgo murieron, el hermano gemelo de Saga, Kanon, heredo la armadura de Géminis, después de haber sido castigado por Milo de Escorpio, Kanon se unió a la batalla, el viejo maestro Dohko de Libra, regreso a su cuerpo joven, al inframundo bajaron cinco caballeros dorados, Mu de Aries, Aioria de Leo, Milo de Escorpio, Dohko de Libra y Kanon de Géminis._

_Los caballeros tuvieron que derrotar a muchos Espectros, pero se vieron frenados cuando llegaron al Muro de los Lamentos, el primero en llegar fue Shaka, quien trato de usar su gran cosmoenergia para destruir el muro, sin embargo fue detenido por el maestro Dohko, ni usando las legendarias armas de Libra fueron capaces de destruir dicho muro, sin embargo un milagro estaba por ocurrir, las armaduras que habían quedado en el Santuario fueron al inframundo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo los 12 caballeros dorados se reunieron, los que habían muerto tiempo atrás fueron revividos gracias a Athena y con ello lograron destruir el Muro de los Lamentos, sin embargo murieron en el proceso._

_Las armaduras volvieron al Santuario, los caballeros de Bronce llegaron a los Campos Elíseos y destruyeron el cuerpo de Hades, Erick volvió al Santuario para hacer suya la armadura de Aries, Kiki por su parte había conseguido hacia poco tiempo la armadura de plata del Escultor._

_Ambos jóvenes se veían como hermanos y se trataban como tal. Erick actualmente cuida la casa de Aries de amenazas, de vez en cuando sale a cumplir alguna misión del Patriarca, Seiya de Pegaso."_

_-_y esa es mi historia- relato Erick y todos quedaron sorprendidos de su origen, ya que no sabían que de México podían salir caballeros sagrados

-bueno es mi turno- dijo Brian y tomando el lugar que tenía Erick, se dispuso a relatar su pasado

"_A los 11 años, cuando estaba de vacaciones con su familia en el campo, él se pierde en un bosque cercano, dentro de un túnel que distorsionó el espacio, llevándolo así hacia una tierra pérdida en los incontables eones del tiempo: Vylvind, una legendaria tierra de dragones, a la cual sólo podían acceder las mismísimas bestias míticas de alas y escamas._

_En su pavor y desesperación, fue abordado por Karnaiin y Whyro, dos de los dragones más antiguos y poderosos de aquellas tierras sagradas._

_Lelouch tuvo un tremendo miedo la primera vez, pero la voz de aquellos dragones lo calmó un poco._

_Desde allí, Karnaiin preguntó a Whyro "¿cómo es posible que un humano pudiese entrar en esos dominios protegidos por la alta magia?" Whyro le contestó: "Sólo hay una explicación para esto: él no es humano"._

_Karnaiin se asombra en demasía, al parecer la leyenda de los Sangre de Dragón (Poderosos guerreros con cuerpo de mortal pero con alma de dragón) era cierta después de todo._

_"Pero él no es ordinario como otros, lo veo… especial" agrega Whyro, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Karnaiin, el último le pregunta "¿Qué era lo especial?", a lo que Whyro le contesta: "Al parecer la estirpe de la que proviene es más fuerte… hasta juro haber visto otros como el, pero no me acuerdo donde"._

_Sin dejar pasar dos días, aquellos dos dragones decidieron ver el potencial del niño. Si alcanzaba sus expectativas lo adoptarían, y si no lo regresarían de vuelta al mundo para que pudiera madurar y completar su misión en otro momento._

_Una prueba sencilla: ver la afinidad a la magia del niño._

_Ambos dragones quedaron más que satisfechos con los resultados: el niño podía controlar la magia en su estado más puro, aunque no mucho claro, ya que era un iniciado, pero con lo que demostró le serviría para poder entrenar en lo básico._

_Y así Whyro (el cual no hemos descrito antes, pero lo haremos ahora) un dragón de escamas doradas y ojos rojos, lo tomó como su aprendiz._

_Durante siete años le enseñó el poder del Dragón Cósmico: cómo manejar la energía en su estado más puro para lograr hechizos más poderosos, cómo sacar más a flote su lado draconiano (dormido hasta entonces) y varias técnicas de pelea que usan los Sangre de Dragón o Asesino de Dragones, cómo más les guste llamarlos._

_Cuando finalizó su entrenamiento, se le dio la posibilidad de retirarse y volver con su familia, cosa que él aceptó sin dudar, aunque igual la partida de la tierra de los dragones no fue fácil tampoco._

_Cuando cruzó el puente, algo extraño ocurrió, un desgarro en la línea de las dimensiones, tanto también en su espacio como en el tiempo, y Lelouch fue catapultado hacia otra dimensión, lejos de su hogar._

_Se dio de bruces contra el suelo, y cuando se levantó se asustó por lo que veía: frente a sus ojos se extendía una ciudad post-apocalíptica. Edificios destruidos en su mayoría, personas… o lo que sea que fueran caminando o arrastrándose para atacar a gente aparentemente normal, soldados vestidos de una manera imponente, grandes acumulaciones de… una cosa roja en las paredes de los edificios y monstruos asemejados a lobos mutantes híper-desarrollados sin piel… Todo aquello era desconcertante y aterrorizante. ¿Dónde demonios fue a parar?_

_La respuesta: New York Zero, la Zona Roja, la zona más altamente contaminada del planeta._

_Lelouch intentó escapar, pero sus acciones le delataron y los soldados de la Blackwatch, los encargados de "preservar el orden y la integridad" lo confundieron con un infectado, por ello comenzaron a atacarle._

_Durante tres días sólo podía permanecer oculto, a salvo de esos personajes, escapando también, y en eso ve como un helicóptero cae en picada al suelo. El mismo durante sus últimos segundos dejó caer varias cajas, una de ellas cae a su lado, pero… por alguna razón estaba abierta, y entonces… lo que había adentro su metió en el cuerpo de Lelouch._

_El grito de dolor, pero rápidamente llevó a cabo un hechizo por si algo malo sucediera en el caso de su cuerpo, si implantaban algo en su cuerpo que le haría mal. Afortunadamente nada malo sucedió, pero por otro lado sintió una clase de poder extra corriendo por sus venas. Así fue como obtuvo sus poderes de Evolucionado o también llamado Prototipo, con el cual podía crear armas mortíferas sólo con metamorfosear sus manos._

_Después de eso, un tipo alto, morocho, que respondía al nombre de James Héller, se hizo presente y amenazó con matarlo con sus propias manos por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero Lelouch le rogó que no lo hiciera, le dijo que él sólo estaba buscando una manera de largarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. El hombre no tuvo otra opción más que ayudarlo._

_James Héller lo ayudó a controlar el recién adquirido poder de Lelouch, y le contó además el origen de todo aquel problemón del virus y su más grande enemigo, Alex Mercer, al cual estaba dando caza por haber asesinado a su esposa y secuestrado a su hija._

_Al final cada uno logró sus objetivos. El mundo por fin estuvo libre del virus, para lo cual habían pasado casi como dos meses, y para concluir todo el pelinegro desapareció repentinamente del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno"_

-y luego al llegar a este mundo, pelee con Azahel, ninguno gano, nos hicimos amigos y héroes y aquí estamos- dijo Brian y se rio un poco Azahel recordando la pelea contra Brian

-ya que te ríes, ¿porque no pasas a darnos tu historia?- dijo Sam retando al portador del dragón carmesí

-si lo hare….- tomo Azahel el lugar de Brian y relataría su historia….

**Y hasta aquí por el momento, dejo la historia de 2 de nuestros héroes y luego iremos con las otras 3, en camino viene otro héroe, y así iremos agregando más a nuestro equipo… espero sus reviews **


	4. Historias (2da parte)

**Bueno chicos aquí dejo el capítulo número 4 de este fic, gracias a mis co-autores, los cuales me ayudan a escribir esta historia, pronto habrán más integrantes y más enemigos a los que enfrentar, pero por lo pronto debemos ver sus orígenes así que continuare con eso en este cap. Gracias por leer y espero continúen la historia **

-ya que te ríes, ¿porque no pasas a darnos tu historia?- dijo Sam retando al portador del dragón carmesí

-si lo hare….- tomo Azahel el lugar de Brian y relataría su historia….

"_en mi tierra de origen, papa tenía un laboratorio enorme, en el cual realizaba experimentos geniales, uno de ellos fue la batería eterna, la cual poseía mi teléfono en aquel entonces, jamás debía cargar mi teléfono o algo por el estilo. Yo entendía de ciencia tal cual como el, era algo genético, y en efecto, por eso soy un inventor… mi tierra el 27 de septiembre de 2013, fue atacada por 3 demonios a saber lucifer, belphegor y chronos, los cuales se dispusieron a gobernar la tierra. En ese momento, un amigo, mi prima y yo (los 3 teníamos la batería eterna) fuimos arrastrados a nuestro televisor, pero de algún modo eso nos permitió viajar entre dimensiones… una aventura sin par, en la cual nuestro teléfono se adhirió a nuestro brazo y nos permitió viajar por muchos mundos y así adquirir los poderes de sus héroes. Al completar 12 poderes, tal como las teclas que posee un teléfono, logramos salir del túnel dimensional en el que estábamos y aterrizamos en una tierra casi perfectamente igual a la nuestra, solo que no lo era, pero tanto mi padre, hermana y madre habían viajado allí por los dispositivos que mi padre instalo junto con la batería eterna… los demonios ansiosos de poder, conocieron la tecnología de mi padre e intentaron conquistar los multiversos, haciéndose con un par de planetas tierras en el proceso, pero al enterarnos de su ataque a la tierra alternativa en la que estábamos, mi padre, al ver que los 3 teníamos poderes, decidió enviarnos a destruir el portal desde nuestra tierra original. Tantos viajes en el multiverso empezaron a rasgar la tela de la realidad, así que debíamos vencerlos cuanto antes, y casi lo logramos hasta que se unieron en un ser llamado Samael. Este ser planeo destruir el mundo en todas sus expresiones, es decir acabar con la realidad misma, y la única forma fue hacer un trato con Draig, el dragón celestial carmesí, el cual absorbería cada poder tanto de mi amigo, mi prima y mío y se quedaría a vivir en mi brazo, a cambio de condensar la energía y, además de eliminar a Samael, coser la realidad… _

_Dura la batalla final, con el boosted gear brillando en un color jamás antes visto, logre acabar con Samael, y haciendo que mi prima y amigo fueran al mundo nuevo, y dejando que la tierra que fue atacada se recuperara con los sobrevivientes, comencé a coser la realidad, pero justo cuando termine, perdí el camino y caí en esta tierra, la cual decidí tomar como mi nuevo hogar, y aunque perdí cada poder adquirido en mi aventura, Draig no me abandono, pero con el vivir en mi brazo, mi cuerpo cambio al de ser mitad dragón, mitad demonio, y así comencé la leyenda de Azrex el Sekiryutei, el emperador dragón carmesí"_

-y supongo que esa alteración dimensional fue la que trajo a Brian a este mundo, aunque no estoy seguro de que así sea… en fin, tu chica amargada ¿Qué tal si nos relatas tu historia?- dijo Azahel quien luego reto a Sam, y esta sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro decidió comenzar a relatar su historia

-bueno yo no soy tan interesante como ustedes, pero aquí está mi historia- esbozo la chica y comenzó a relatar

"_Desde que tenía memoria, Sam vivía en un orfanato de Ciudad Gótica, donde tuvo un mejor amigo, eran inseparables._

_Pero no fue hasta los 8 años, cuando el niño enfermo. Como nadie podía costear las medicinas que necesitaba, ella comenzó a robar, pues quería desesperadamente salvar a su amigo._

_Y aun con su corta edad, ella tenía talento para entrar y salir de las farmacias y supermercados sin que nadie pudiese atraparla. _

_Justo por ese talento, llamó la atención del joker, enemigo de Batman, quien durante dos años y medio la mantuvo encerrada para experimentar con ella._

_Durante ese tiempo, Harrison vivió en el infierno mismo. Veía a gente morir y otros más sufrir con el Titán, y no fue hasta cuando Joker pensó que estaba listo, se lo inyecto._

_Sin embargo, al principio su cuerpo no soportó la sustancia y tuvo reacciones violentas. Entonces Joker decidió que su experimento con ella no había sido más que una pérdida de tiempo, abandonándola a su suerte en el laboratorio._

_Pero algo paso, algo por demás inexplicable. Cuando ella estaba a punto de morir, la Luna, o su espíritu, la salvó._

_Justo después desarrollo poderes telequineticos._

_Teniendo once años de edad, siguió robando, pero esta vez comida para los niños que Vivian en las calles de Gótica. Como utilizaba una coraza de cuero negro, se ganó el sobrenombre de Black Knight_

_Meses antes de cumplir los doce, conoció a Bruce Wayne, quien viendo a una futura heroína decidió entrenarla. Él le enseñó combate cuerpo a cuerpo a la par que Raven le enseñaba a controlar sus poderes. Durante meses, tuvo una mala relación con el hijo de Bruce, Damián, mientras que D*** se volvió su mejor amigo._

_Tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con Killercroc a los doce años, desde entonces convirtiéndose ella y Robín en compañeros, mejorando su relación e incluso llegando a enamorarse._

_Más tarde, conoció a Ambir O´fern, mercenaria y caza tesoros a cual se enfrenta, y después de derrotarla, adquiere la hoja oculta. _

_Al mostrar su habilidad de tiro con una magnum, Green Arrow se volvió su nuevo maestro, enseñándole a utilizar dicha arma, no sin antes hacerla jurar que no la utilizara para matar personas. Justo después inició una relación con Damián, de idas y venidas._

_Tuvo enfrentamientos con varios enemigos, desde Bane, Shiva, Anarky y otros nuevos villanos hasta Joker y Harley Quinn._

_Sin embargo el mayor de todos, fue cuando tuvo que enfrentar al autoproclamado Caballero de la Mesa Redonda, en Argentina, quien quería apoderarse del bastón de Mando, el cual le daría suficiente poder para conquistar el mundo. Pelea difícil, pero al final, lo logró"_

-luego de eso, conocí a Joan, comenzamos a trabajar en equipo, Damián y yo terminamos, y estoy aquí parloteando como vieja chismosa con ustedes- dijo la chica arreglándose el cabello mientras decía esto ultimo

-¿y Joan?- pregunto Brian

-está ahí, se quedó dormido luego de la historia tuya, Azahel- dijo Erick quien se dispuso a ver por la ventana y avisar – ya dejo de nevar, la electricidad debe estar por volver-

-eso espero- dijo Sam con algo de entusiasmo para poder alejarse del grupo

En instantes, la energía regreso, y Erick cargo al pequeño Joan a la habitación que le correspondía al pequeño, y en eso, automáticamente la alarma comenzó a sonar, y los 4 héroes restantes decidieron ir a investigar quien estaba causando estragos

-luego el enano nos contara de donde viene- dijo Azahel quien bajaba rápidamente en un ascensor con los chicos y mostrándoles un automóvil de forma aerodinámica, podría decirse que era un lamborghini diablo modificado, capacitado para volar.

-si debe mostrarnos como sabe hasta quien soy, lo sabía cuándo me rescato- dijo Brian

-bueno ustedes 2 vuelan, yo conduciré y su el de la armadura brillante, vas en el asiento de atrás- dijo Sam saltando dentro del auto

-bueno así será ¡Balance Breaker!- dijo Azahel activando su armadura

-entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vámonos- dijo Brian quien activo sus poderes y abriéndose una compuerta, dando salida por el campo, Azrex, Lelouch, y Black Knight junto con Erick de Aries, salieron volando al centro

Itabashi, 24 de enero de 2020

-ya llegaremos, ¿pero qué demonios?- pregunto Lelouch al ver que nuestro enemigo era nada más y nada menos que un grupo de Myotismon

-vampiros, bravo ahora si será divertido pelear contra hijos de la noche- dijo Sam

-estas criaturas no deben salir del inframundo, los devolveré allí- decía Erick

-¡cálmense todos! No son vampiros comunes- dijo Azrex aterrizando en un edificio del lugar –son digimon, son criaturas hechas a base de datos- dijo el chico de armadura draconica

-ya se me parecían conocidos, ¿pero cómo demonios están aquí?- dijo Lelouch

- alguien debió abrir la puerta del digimundo a este mundo, eso es lo más probable- dijo Azrex

-pero nada ganamos con analizarlos, solo debemos luchar y ya- dijo Sam quien saltando de edificio en edificio, fue llegando al lugar donde estaban los Myotismon, que eran alrededor de 8, ya que molestaban a unos niños pequeños

-¡dejen de causar estragos aquí!- dijo Black Knight sacando su magnum y comenzando a disparar sin piedad a los enemigos, quienes atacaban a los pequeños

-¿es así de agresiva? No la dejemos sola, Defensores, ¡al ataque!- dijo Azrex quien comenzó a luchar con 1 Myotismon y seguido de Erick, quien comenzaba a concentrar su cosmos, empiezan a pelear contra estos enemigos usando su "stardust revolution"

-iré por Black Knight, ustedes acaben con estos 3- dijo Lelouch quien fue interceptados por 2 de estos enemigos, y estos usando su "látigo Sangriento" lo ataron de mano y quedando 3 disponibles, iban a atacar a Sam hasta que

-"brahmastra"- grito una criatura, quien disparo ráfagas de fuego enorme, eliminando a un tercer Myotismon, que se acercaba a Black knight, permitiendo que esta le cortara la cabeza con su hoja oculta a uno y con otro ataque proveniente de la criatura, acabo con el tercer Myotismon con sencillez

-¿Quién será ese? "dragón shocker" – pregunto y luego ataco Azrex, quien junto con Erick elimino al trio de Myotismon al que enfrentaban

-no sé, pero ¿me echan una mano?- grito Lelouch y con agilidad, Aldamon (el nombre de la criatura), destajo a un Myotismon y Lelouch acabo con el último de estos con sus garras

-ahora tú, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Black Knight

-yo soy Aldamon, el guerrero sagrado del fuego- respondió el ser, el cual Tiene aspecto humanoide, con rasgos animales, posee una armadura color rojo oscuro o fucsia, también tiene partes negras y blancas con detalles dorados. En sus brazos tiene dos ametralladoras de fuego llamadas "Rudri Tarpana". Posee un par de alas, una cola y garras en los pies y Su cabello es dorado amarillento.

-oh eres una especie de héroe también, ¿verdad?- pregunto Erick

-algo así, bueno de este mundo no, pero alguien dejo salir a los vampiros neandertales y tuve que perseguirlos hasta aquí- dijo Aldamon quien sentándose adquirió la apariencia de un chico….

**Bueno hasta aquí llego por el momento, pronto les indicare quien es el que llego, espero sus reviews y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic **


	5. El guerrero del fuego, Guille

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 5, apareció un nuevo héroe, así que denle una cálida bienvenida al staff a guillegr93, espero estés cómodo en el equipo… sin más que decir, empezamos la historia de hoy**

-eres un chico también- dijo Black Knight

-oh ya se agotó mi energía, pues sí, soy un humano… o algo así- dijo el chico de una estatura de 1, 75 y cabello lacio, era de tez blanca y no muy acuerpado, y de unos 20 años, usaba una camisa amarilla con un símbolo algo extraño, una bermuda de color verde militar y unos googles

-interesante, hay más héroes que pueden ayudarnos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Azrex

-mi nombre es Guille, y soy el portador de los héroes sagrados del digimundo- dijo el chico

-oh ya veo, y ¿todos se llaman Aldamon? ¿O varían el nombre?- pregunto Erick

-siempre varia el nombre dependiendo de la forma, aunque solo puedo acceder a los guerreros sagrados del fuego, ya que no tengo afinidad con los demás espíritus guerreros- se explicaba el chico cuando de pronto apareció un NeoMyotismon, una forma más poderosa de los Myotismon antes enfrentados

-maldición, es hora ¡híper spirit! ¡Digivolves ah! Kaisergreymon- dijo Guille sacando un dispositivo con el cual se generó una especie de códigos en sus manos y, de una forma u otra pasándolo por el dispositivo, se convirtió en el guerrero Kaisergreymon. Su apariencia con respecto a la cabeza es parecida a la de un dragón (referencias a su parecido: el brazo izquierdo de omegamon) y su cuerpo está cubierto por una armadura gruesa que posee una forma especial en la espalda para sostener la espada que lleva y con la que hace sus ataques.

-este es NeoMyotismon, es un enemigo muy poderoso, es diferente a los que enfrentamos antes- dijo Kaisergreymon

-entonces a darle "Welsh Blaster Bishop"- grito azrex activando su armadura y su boosted gear indico el cambio "change fang blast"

-sí, acabemos con el de una sola vez- dijo Lelouch entrando a su forma de evolucionado

-no creo que sea fácil, este mundo puede ser sumido en la plena oscuridad y será mío- dijo NeoMyotismon hablando por primera vez contra los héroes

-¡hablo! Creí que era mudo o era pendejo- dijo Black Knight

-no lo subestimen, su luna está casi llena, será más poderoso si se completa- dijo Kaisergreymon

-teníamos días peleando guerrero del fuego, pero hoy se acaba y no porque tengas amigos, serás acabado y parte de mis evil evil, toma esto "grado de corriente sangrienta- dijo NeoMyotismon lanzándose al ataque NeoMyotismon estirando sus brazos atrapando el guerrero de fuego, pero una espada corta uno de estos brazos y unas garras cortan el otro

-no creo que te dejaremos hacer algo pequeño demonio- dijo burlándose azrex empuñando la Ascalon

-estas en el territorio de los defensores, así que solo disponte a irte por donde viniste o te destajaremos- dijo Lelouch

-¡malditos! "guardiac raic"- dijo atacando el vampiro lanzando una gran cantidad de energía oscura desde su pecho y este ataque es desviado por Erick quien uso su "galaxian explosión", quien fácilmente regreso el ataque de NeoMyotismon y le sumo el suyo…

-no me vencerán aquí, ¡no ustedes seres insignificantes!- gritaba el casi derrotado enemigo cuando de pronto a una velocidad acelerada, un borrón corto sus piernas y este cae en el suelo

-siempre, siempre cada vez que están vencidos empiezan con su boconería, ya hombre, estas vencido- dijo Sam guardando su hoja oculta

-ustedes… lo acabaron en menos de lo que canta un gallo y yo tenía casi 3 meses peleando con el…. Son increíbles- dijo Kaisergreymon

-¿Qué tal si tu das la estocada final?- pregunto Azrex

-claro que si "cabeza de nueve dragones"- dijo el guerrero enterrando en el cuerpo del vampiro casi moribundo y activando el poder, el cual saco 9 dragones de fuego desde el suelo y consumiéndolo por completo

-excelente- dijo Lelouch volviendo a su forma humana

-nada mal guerrero del fuego, tienes espíritu de lucha, solo te falta entrenar- dijo Erick, quien estaba sin su armadura

-¿y porque ustedes revelan sus identidades?- pregunto Sam

-yo quiero que vea que también somos humanos, y que puede unírsenos al equipo- dijo Azahel, quien ya estaba fuera de la armadura del sekiryutei

-oh, ¿enserio puedo unirme?- pregunto Kaisergreymon, quien envolviéndose en datos, volvió a ser Guille

-voy al auto… si deciden irse nos vemos allá- dijo Black Knight, quien usando su telekinesis, se fue hasta su auto

-¿y ella siempre es así?- pregunto Guille

-la mayoría del tiempo, pero es agradable a su modo- dijo Azahel.

Luego de llegar a la mansión, todos subieron en el ascensor, y los 5 héroes, descubrieron un olor para nada desagradable

-hola chicos, hoy les prepare la cena- dijo Joan, quien por haberse quedado solo en casa, decidió cocinar para todos

-oh excelente, es un pequeño mayordomo- dijo Guille

-¡¿a quién llamas mayordomo, sujeto totalmente desconocido e idiota?!- grito Joan activando la esfera

-Joan, siéntate, solo pregunto cómo alguien que recién llega, ya que no te vio en el campo de pelea, así que compórtate- dijo Sam (si ya al estar en casa reverlo que era Sam) al joven y este asintió

- y tu pregunta quienes son las personas, él es mi pequeño "hermano" así que quieto si no quieres que use mi poderes de telekinesis contigo- dijo Sam con cara fulminante y luego se sentó a comer

-¡gulp! Está bien, disculpa- dijo Guille y tanto Azahel, Brian y Erick se quedaron viendo la escena con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Etto… ¿Qué cocinaste que olía tan exquisito?- pregunto Brian al pequeño

-bueno cocine lasaña y pan de ajo y ensalada cesar y muchas, pero muchas merengadas de oreo- al decir esto último, Joan babeo

-y ahí vamos, Joan sírveme antes de que te bebas todas las merengadas- dijo Sam

El chico con súper velocidad, asintió y sirvió todas las comidas de los jóvenes, sirvió una merengada para cada uno y para él se sirvió unas 5, y todos comenzaron a comer

-tengo una duda Joan- dijo Brian comiendo lasaña – ¿Cómo sabias quién era al rescatarme de los escombros?- culmino el dragón Slayer cósmico

-bueno relatare mi historia para que me conozcan, la última vez me quede dormido, aquí voy- dijo el chico comenzando el relato

"_Yo vivía entre las calles de México con un amigo a quien consideraba mi hermano mayor, se llamaba Lester y ambos trabajábamos en las calles de México para mantenernos, un día en un clásico asalto de los carteles terroristas de México llego una extraña chica que resulto trabajar para la Nasa, CIA, FBI y otro montón de agencias, en la cual, por mi valentía se me ofreció trabajar y yo acepte. Durante los años que estuve trabajando en el mismo lugar fui obteniendo gracias a la tecnología de la nasa las armas indestructibles de hoy en día, La Esfera la obtuve en uno de los experimentos para viajar entre dimensiones, yo como clásico fan de juegos decidí ir a 3 dimensiones distintas, tenía que pensar a que dimensión iba a dirigirme y la maquina hacia el resto, lo que no supe fue que al pensar en esos 3 personajes al viajar la maquina no funcionaría como esperamos y el núcleo expulso una onda de choque convirtiéndose en La Esfera, yo la tome y la analice un poco la apreté y se rompió en mis manos otorgándome los poderes, no me di cuenta hasta que tenía que ir al baño y la velocidad de Sonic me vino de maravilla jajajajaja… luego con esto salve un par de mundos, pero esa es otra historia"_

-luego 2 misiones en conjunto que asigno alguna de las agencias, me tocó trabajar con Sam, congeniamos y somos un equipo- dijo el pequeño terminándose el tercer vaso de merengada de oreo

-bueno no creo justo que Guille no nos conozca, contemos nuestras historias- dijo Erick, quien relato su historia, al igual que Brian, Azahel y Sam

-sus orígenes son tan distintos, y sobreviven a estar juntos, son geniales… yo por mi parte les relatare mi historia- dijo Guille dando una mordida a la lasaña y se dispuso a contar su historia

"_yo solo viví una vida común y corriente durante 17 años, pero en un paseo de la uní, descubrí un tótem, una especie de arte milenaria, o eso creía que era. Al llegar a casa, puse el tótem junto a mi celular y este muto, y absorbió el tótem, y al sostenerlo, sentado frente a la pc, esta me trago y llegue a un mundo paralelo, por no decir el mismo solo que en un plano distinto, el cual estaba siendo atacado por los 7 demonios del digimundo. Cuando me di cuenta, el tótem me hablo y el dispositivo me permitió convertirme en un digimon hibrido… y poco a poco me fui haciendo con más tótems, los cuales me permitieron hacerme más poderoso y al vencer al último demonio, se me ofreció quedarme como protector de ese mundo, lo cual acepte, y cada cierto tiempo debo volver a ver que todo vaya en orden…"_

-es algo simple pero así es mi pasado- dijo Guille y recibiendo palmadas en el hombro de parte de Erick y Azahel, se sintió calmado

-bueno solo queda ubicarte y darte tu comunicador, y eres un defensor oficial

-¡perfecto! Gracias- dijo Guille quien hizo una reverencia

En algún lugar de las afueras de Japón, 25 de enero de 2020

-se supone que aquí están los que vencieron a Bastián, ¿verdad?- dijo un matón contratado

-sí, solo averigüemos, así el jefe podrá venir y encargarse de ellos el solo- dijo otro matón

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo número 5, ya empezaran a tener villanos consecutivos, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews **


	6. La era glacial de Doom y Dr Frio

**Buenas tardes mis estimados amigos, hoy se une a nuestro staff para esta historia la escritora Yuuki-Hanasaku16, bienvenida ahora veremos cómo te desenvuelves en el equipo, hoy Sam y yo hicimos un crossover de villanos algo loco espero les guste **

**Disclaimer: ni los OC, ni los Villanos, ni nada me pertenecen, todos son prestados**

-vamos atrápala- grito un matón (no son los del helicóptero), quien perseguía a una chica de cabello rizado color negro, de tez blanca, la cual huía con su perro, un Husky Siberiano, quien corría a su lado y entraron en un callejón

-ojala no nos vean aquí, Snow- dijo en un susurro la chica y de pronto al final del callejón y por la entrada entraron el matón que la perseguía y otro matón y dispararon con una pistola inmovilizante tanto al perro como a la chica, y ambos cayeron desmayados

-¿dejamos al perro aquí?- dijo uno de los hombres

-llévatelo, puede que sea parte del poder de la chica- respondió el otro y se llevaron a la chica y su can….

-¡dios! Esta agua si está fresca- dijo Guille nadando en la piscina del techo del cuartel

-y este sol… tengo que admitirlo, no puedo estar amargada aquí hoy- dijo Sam, quien sostenía un espejo (no sé cómo se llama pero lo usan en las películas, ustedes saben cuál es), asoleándose un poco

-en la casa de Aries no hay nada similar, y hace años que no sé qué es una piscina, de verdad tomarnos el día fue perfecto- dijo Erick quien esta acostado sobre un colchón inflable que se movía por las ondas de la piscina

-¡kawabunga!- grito Brian brincando al agua haciendo una bala de cañón

-¡atájala Joan!- grito Azahel, jugando con el pequeño lanzándole una pelota y disfrutando del rato libre… o eso creían que harían

De pronto, todo el cielo se nublo, haciendo que comenzaran a salir fríos enormes y en menos de 45 segundos, comenzara a nevar sin motivo aparente

-¿!pero qué demonios?!- grito Sam quien se sobresaltó al caerle encima un tajo de nieve

-entremos todos, vamos al laboratorio esto no es normal- dijo Azahel, corriendo con los chicos a la entrada de la casa y ya resguardados se dispusieron a bajar en el ascensor antes de que la energía cayera. En el laboratorio, ya todos vestidos en sus ropas de héroes (excepto Guille, Brian y Azahel), se disponen a investigar

-computadora, enciende el generador auxiliar en caso de emergencia- dijo Azahel y esto sucedió

-en mis días de viajar, no paso algo así, creo que me siento muy perdido mis hermanos- dijo Erick

-dímelo a mí, estuve acostumbrado en el digimundo hay una zona por elemento, que cambie el sol a nieve en un segundo no es común ni en el digimundo- dijo Guille, quien estaba temblando de frio aun

-Brian usa el catalizador geográfico- dijo Azahel y el aludido de una vez se dispuso a hacerlo de modo que los satélites rastrearon una señal de frio que se extendía por todas partes

-aza, eso se extiende por cada parte del mundo, es inagotable, pero solo hay calor en un lugar…. Latveria- dijo el Dragón Slayer

-¿Latveria? ¿Dónde vive Doom? No me extrañaba que atacara a medio mundo por capricho- dijo Sam recostándose en el auto modificado

-bueno, creo que deberíamos de dialogar con el fan de Zelda- dijo Joan en burla por la ropa de Doom

-entonces para este viaje, usemos una Jet que diseñe y construí por las noches de insomnio- dijo Azahel

-entonces vamos, yo piloto- dijo Joan y sin perder tiempo los chicos subieron a la nave…

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Doom, el Dr. Frio (si, el enemigo de Batman) hablaba con Doom

-entonces, ya canalice el poder de la chica, se liberó al máximo al quitarle el collar y alejarla de su perro, y está congelándose todo el mundo, ¿me ayudaras con lo de mi Nora?- pregunto el Dr.

-claro que sí, y aprovechando que ni los vengadores ni la liga de la justicia, podre hacer que este mundo entre en una era de hielo, exceptuando a Latveria y así será mi paraíso eterno- dijo Doom regodeándose

En eso, la chica recordaba su historia y porque a pesar de estar semi inconsciente, se sentía tan desdichada

"_Desde pequeña fue abandonada por su madre original, la cual no conoce y cree que ella le heredo sus poderes, motivo del abandono, creció al lado de unos padres adoptivos, a la corta edad de los 5 años comenzó a notar que no era normal ya que cuando era invierno era la única que no le molestaba el frio y por lo regular cuando se enojaba o algo no me gustaba, sus manos congelaban, levemente lo que tocara. Sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse por esto y empezaron a alejar a Aria de ellos, cuando tenía 10 ella lo comenzó a notar y escapo de casa buscando aprender a controlar sus poderes, fue cuando cambio su apellido de Evans a Frozen, desde ese día no sabe nada de sus padres. En la actualidad en tiene 15 años y desde este entonces, no sabe que es pertenecer a un lugar"_

En un momento, una pared del castillo estalla y Azrex (en su armadura), Lelouch, Erick, Black Knight, Aldamon y Joan entran a pelear con los villanos

-ustedes ¡bastardos! ¡Arruinaron nuestro día de paz!- reclamo Azrex

-y a todo esto ¿para qué congelar el mundo?- dijo Lelouch

-muy sencillo, Latveria es el mejor país desarrollado en todos los sentidos, pero siempre es opacado por los demás, y en un trato con el Dr. Frio podre controlar el mundo y hacerlo una nueva Latveria luego de que todos los dirigentes políticos mueran- dijo Doom con un pequeño capricho

-oigan, tienen a una…. Chica…. En… cautiverio… y… a… un… perro- dijo Joan, quien estaba calmado, pero al ver el maltrato a la chica y el del animal, entro en crisis – ¡malnacidos! ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a una chica indefensa y a un animal indefenso?-

-fácil, ella es una mutante natural de hielo, tiene poder suficiente para sumir el hielo el mundo- dijo el Dr. Frio

-no lo permitiré "Spin Dash"- dijo el chico al haber absorbido la esfera, pero el Dr. Frio hizo un ataque al suelo y congelo el suelo, quien hizo que resbalara el ataque del joven y se estrellara

-no permitiré hieras a mis amigos "brahmastra"- dijo Aldamon disparando fuego hacia el Dr. Y este fue defendido por Doom con un rayo que lanzo al digimon

-ustedes vienen a irrumpir aquí en mi territorio, en mi nación, puedo causar una guerra solo por esto- dijo Doom

-aparte de que secuestras personas, exiges respeto… ¿no sabes cuantas personas están sufriendo por tu culpa justo ahora? "flor de loto"- reclamo Sam y ataco a Doom haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared, mientras que Lelouch y Azahel trataban de liberar a la chica

- diablos, este sistema no deja que desconecte la succión del hielo que sale de ella, y más aún apagarlo- dijo Azrex

-¿y si lo destruimos?- pregunto Lelouch

-la matamos, pero salvamos el mundo- dijo Azrex quien seguía buscando la solución

-"NOVA"- ataco Joan al Dr. Frio dirigiendo su ataque, quien de pronto soltó un control, el cual podría liberar a la chica y al perro

-busca ese control Lelouch, eso nos servirá- dijo Azrex y el Dragón Slayer solo estiro su mano y lo acciono apagando el aparato que hacia el cataclismo de hielo se accionara

-malditos- grito Doom quien recibió el impacto de un "stardust revolution" de Erick y súper enojado disparo rayos de energía a todos, incluida la chica y al perro

-m-mal-dito- dijo Azrex, quien con esfuerzo disparo un "dragón Shoot" y le dio de lleno en la cara a Doom quien finalizo su ataque

-llévense a la chica y al perro, y salgan de mi castillo y mi país en menos de 5 minutos, sino lo hacen, declarare una guerra mundial- dijo el derrotado Doom

Los chicos hicieron caso dejando derrotados a ambos villanos y se llevaron a la chica y al perrito, los cuales trataron en el camino. En el trayecto, Guille veía a la chica y se lamentaba

-de haber llegado antes, estaría joven, lo que succionaron hizo que envejeciera- dijo Guille al ver que la chica tenía el cabello largo, liso y de color canoso, muy canoso

-pongámosle su collar, tal vez si muere, murió con sus cosas favoritas- dijo Sam, quien un poco triste al ver que la chica aparentaba los 15 años, (si le atino .) estaba tan envejecida, pero al colocarle el collar, el cabello se le rizo y se volvió de un color negro como el carbón y todos quedaron anonadados

En la mansión, ya los chicos habían recostado a la chica y al perrito en el cuarto al lado del de Sam, y luego de 3 horas, la chica despertó algo aturdida y desorientada

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo la chica, a la cual el perro lamio en la cara

-basta Snowflake- le dijo al Husky siberiano al cual abrazo y se sentó sobre sus 2 patas traseras

-ven Snowflake- dijo Joan llamando al perro y el perro brinco a jugar con el

-el perro es más grande que tu- se burló Guille de Joan y el pequeño lo vio con una cara de "te matare mientras duermes" y siguió jugando con el perrito

-gracias por salvarme, ustedes son héroes de verdad- dijo la chica algo débil aun

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto Erick intrigado

-Aria, Aria Frozen Evans- dijo Aria

-qué curioso tu nombre- dijo Azahel

-si, por lo que se, me lo puso mi madre- dijo la chica que dejo ver sus ojos azules como el cielo y casi llorando

-¿tienes un lugar al cual regresar?- pregunto Sam, viendo la energía de la chica, que derrochaba soledad, una soledad de estar rodeada de personas

-la verdad… no… no tengo- dijo la chica mirando al vacío

-entonces, si aprendes a usar tus poderes, ¿te unirías a los defensores? Podrás quedarte aquí y vivir con todos nosotros- pregunto Azahel y le dio la opción de escoger

-¿d-de verdad me invitan a quedarme con ustedes?- dijo la chica casi llorando pero ahora de alegría

-sí, y espero no rechaces nuestra oferta- dijo Brian quien traía un té para la chica

-gracias, acepto ser parte de los defensores- dijo celebrando la chica, y poniendo el té de lado, comenzó a brincar en la cama y sin querer congelo el cuarto y a los 3 chicos

-ups, me deje llevar- dijo Aria

-n-n-n-no t-te preo-cu-p-pes- dijo Sam

-j-Joan v-ven y d-descon-ge-la-n-nos- grito Brian

-esto será divertido- dijo Joan

Y así se añadió una aprendiz de heroína al equipo, ¿podrá adaptarse rápidamente? solo leyendo lo sabremos

En un lugar de poca muerte

-bueno, ya llegue a Tokio, solo consíganme quienes son esos héroes, y desarrollare un plan para eliminarlos por completo- dijo un hombre desde las sombras

**Y así culmina el capítulo de hoy gracias por leerlo y por favor dejen sus reviews gracias por su apoyo **


	7. Ultron 17 y el rescate de Sam

**Bueno chicos este cap. es algo más apuntado hacia el romance, pero tiene su saga de acción y muy fuerte espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews y que sea de su agrado**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ni los OC ni los personajes ya registrados**

Shinjuku, Tokio, 3/2/2020, 23:00 horas

Black Knight se hallaba sentada en lo alto de un edificio de Tokio, era de noche, en uno de tantos días en los que no quería dormir y como acostumbraba, se dispuso a vigilar el lugar.  
Estaba sola, mirando aquella ciudad, su hogar temporal por lo menos hasta que Gótica reclamara su presencia  
-Sam Harrison, miembro de los Defensores, uno de los tantos patéticos grupos que tratan de salvar este mundo-Se escuchó una mecánica voz detrás de la chica, cosa que la sacó de su pasividad, levantándose rápidamente de su lugar y mirando a aquel que la había abordado  
-¿Ultron?-Preguntó confundida -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-  
-¿No es obvio? Acabar con la impureza de este planeta- respondió el repotenciado Ultron 17 (según marvel murió en Ultron 16)

-Creí que estabas tras los Vengadores  
-Primero debo deshacerme de tu organización, uno de los mayores estorbos para librar a este mundo del caos-Eso daba a entender que, iba a matarlos sin consideración alguna, y la chica lo entendió rápidamente  
-Si me matas ahora no servirá de nada- dijo Black Knight poniéndose en posición de lucha  
-no voy a matarla, al contrario, usted será mi señuelo-Ultron 17, Alzando su mano, apuntó a la chica y disparo energía contra ella, haciendo que cayera del edificio, y volando la atrapo…

Afueras de Tokio, 4/3/2020, 10:00 horas

Al otro día, en la mansión de Azahel todos se encontraban desayunando.  
-¿Donde esta Harrison?-Preguntó Azahel con tono preocupado  
-No sé, ¿durmiendo?-Contestó Joan engullendo una merengada, típico menú en su desayuno  
-Lo dudo mucho, siempre esta despierta desde temprano- dice Azahel, recostándose en la silla en señal de queja  
-¿Porque tanta preocupación Aza?-Preguntó Brian, quien conocía a su amigo y suponía lo que pasaba  
-P-porq-q-que e-ella e-es nuestra amiga, s-si nuestra a-amiga-Respondió tratando de disimular, pero al mismo tiempo tartamudeando y poniéndose tenso  
-No está en su habitación-Habló la pequeña Aria -Salió anoche y no ha regresado- dijo levantándose la pelinegra, para darle de comer a Snowflake  
-Voy a rastrearla por su comunicador-Y dicho esto, Azahel se esfumo directo a su laboratorio  
-Esto es muy extraño-Dijo Erick a sus amigos en cuanto su líder salió del comedor.  
-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Guille  
-De su comportamiento- dijo el caballero  
-A mí no me sorprende- Comentó Brian- Mi amigo es todo un casanova, siempre tratando de encontrar a alguien que valga la pena, no tiene remedio, y ahora se fijó en Sam…- dijo Brian engullendo un vaso de jugo de frutas silvestres  
-¿Y se fijó en Harrison?- Joan estaba a punto de estallar en risas-¡Que tierno!-Comenzó a reír diciendo lo último con sarcasmo.

Mientras tanto, el dueño de la mansión trataba de rastrear a su compañera en su computadora, cuando en su enorme pantalla de repente apareció la cara de Ultron.

-Azahel Rangel, fundador de los Defensores, usted es justo a quien necesitaba- dijo Ultron por medio de la transmisión  
-¿Ultron? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó alzando la voz  
-Es demasiado simple. Voy a destruir su organización. Si tiene el valor suficiente vendrá a enfrentarme- dijo el robot  
-No estoy tan loco como para enfrentarme a un demente hecho de Adamantium yo solo- dijo el portador del dragón carmesí  
-Sabia que diría eso, y por eso traje conmigo la garantía de su presencia- dijo Ultron 17 y cambiando de señal e imagen en la pantalla, apareció Sam encerrada en un cuarto de metal de Adamantium, que no sobrepasaba los límites de un elevador. Estaba sudando, temblando, su respiración era agitada. Estaba arrodillada con las manos sobre la pared.  
-En los tantos defectos de los humanos su compañera desarrolló un tipo de ansiedad muy conocida- dijo Ultron  
-"Claustrofobia"-pensó para sí mismo Azahel  
-Si no quiere verla sucumbir a la locura, vendrá lo más pronto posible con el resto de su equipo, lo estaré esperando- Y cuando Ultron terminó su frase la pantalla se apagó.

-M-maldito- dijo Azahel, quien lleno de ira automáticamente su armadura se activó sin siquiera el accionarla  
Azahel no perdió tiempo, saliendo rápidamente de su laboratorio en busca de sus compañeros, quienes seguían desayunando  
-Guille, Aria, Joan, Erick, Brian debemos irnos- dijo Azahel en un esfuerzo de sacar sus palabras a relucir  
-¿A dónde?-Preguntaron al unísono todos con cierta pizca de confusión  
-Al laboratorio de Ultron, él tiene a Sam- dijo conteniendo la ira  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Guille  
-No hay tiempo para explicar ahora, tengo la ubicación, no pierdan el tiempo- dijo el casi que estaba por irse solo.

Todos se vistieron rápidamente para ir directo al jet, y Joan no pudo ni terminar su merengada, lo cual le amargo

-¿Como que Ultron tiene a Sam?-Preguntó Aria aun confundida por lo dicho  
-Anoche debió atacarla, ahora la tiene encerrada en un cuarto pequeño- dijo Azrex, quien por estar lleno de ira, era capaz de volar a velocidades mayores e ir solo a pelear.  
-Eso no está nada bien. Ella es claustrofóbica-Comentó Joan saliendo de su burbuja de amargamiento  
-¿Y porque nadie lo menciono antes?- Preguntó el líder a manera de regaño  
-Porque aprendió a mantenerse bajo control por espacios de tiempo. Lo máximo que soporta son cinco horas antes de volverse completamente loca- dijo el portador de La Esfera  
-"Si hay síntomas, eso significa que lleva más tiempo que eso encerrada"- Dedujo fácilmente el Sekiryutei

-está sumamente desesperado y enojado, su sangre draconica lo desborda- decía Lelouch, quien hablaba con Erick y Guille

-eso es más que todo frustración, decepción de sí mismo, y temor a perderla, su cosmos lo delata- dijo Erick

-yo no siento nada, solo sé que le gusta mucho y si no la salva tendremos que lidiar con un emo- dijo Kaisergreymon, quien dedujo el comportamiento de Azahel

Joan piloto el jet en Mach5 (medida de velocidad), por lo cual no tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio, un edificio en lo profundo de Rusia, donde Ultron ya los esperaba

-bienvenidos defensores- dijo Ultron 17 quien no era más que Ultron 16, solo que se podía notar que su cuerpo estaba mejorado en una aleación extraña de Adamantium mucho más puro que el normal, tal vez el legendario "Adamantium prime", y compartimientos en sus brazos y piernas y en su pecho, de los cuales tal vez estaban preparados para dar mejores ataques que las veces que enfrento a los vengadores.

-¡maldito! ¿Dónde la tienes?- pregunto Azrex sin mediar ni nada

-está sucumbiendo a la presión del encierro- dijo Ultron y Azrex sin pensar en nada, atravesó la pared del lugar ignorando a Ultron y llegando hasta donde estaba Sam

-"Hey compañero, cálmate, esto es Adamantium, hay que buscar la forma de romperlo no solo golpearlo"- le dijo Draig a Azrex para que pensara mejor las cosas

-¡solo has el cambio de armadura Draig a mi forma de torre!- pidió Azrex

-"si así quieres, te ayudo compañero ¡Solid impact!"- dijo Draig y activo el cambio de armadura, la cual era muy pesada y poseía cambios pronunciados como si de músculos gigantes se tratara, y comenzó a pelear contra la caja

-Sam ya te sacare de ahí- dijo Azrex

Mientras tanto afuera, Lelouch y los demás luchaban contra Ultron17

-maldito- grito Kaisergreymon, quien intentaba cortar con su espada al enemigo y este uso un láser que saco desde su pecho y lo lanzo lejos

-Frozen quédate atrás ¡Galaxian Explosión!- dijo Erick quien disparo su ataque hacia Ultron y este solo lo desvió y se acercó a pegarle un golpe en la quijada a Erick, lanzándolo en el aire

-súper velocidad- dijo Joan quien se disponía a cortar con sus espadas modificadas el cuerpo de Ultron17 pero este también súper corrió y propinándole un golpe en el estómago, lo lanzo contra la pared del lugar

-Frozen no te acerques, no queremos te hagan daño- dijo Lelouch, quien en su forma de evolucionado uso sus brazos como masas y le propino un par de golpes a Ultron, pero este no tuvo mucha ventaja, ya que Ultron le disparo a Lelouch y lo dejo en el suelo con un peso gravitatorio agrandado

-chica, ¿Qué tal si eres la primera en morir?- dijo Ultron acercándose a Frozen pero este fue detenido por los 4 chicos a punta de golpes

-¡no la toques!- gritaron los 4 a la vez y siguieron golpeándolo pero este, hizo una onda eléctrica, la cual alcanzo a los 5 chicos que estaban peleando con él y se dispuso a acercarse al lugar donde mantenía prisionera a Sam

-ya casi y ¡listo!- dijo Azrex quien con las garras de su armadura todas destrozadas y el cuerpo de la armadura algo roto por el sobreesfuerzo de romper la pared de Adamantium, obtuvo su objetivo, salvar a Sam

-n-no quiero… no quiero más soledad, esta prisión me hace daño, no puedo más, chicos sálvenme- decía Sam quien estaba ya en crisis y con dificultad de respirar, llorando a cantaros deseosa de salir

-estoy aquí Sam, vinimos por ti- dijo Azrex y la saco por completo de la caja, y pudiendo respirar bien lo vio

-Azahel… gracias- dijo antes de caer desmayada

-ya estarás a salvo solo queda acabar con ¿Ultron?- dijo Azahel quien vio al enemigo con todos sus compartimientos abiertos

-diga adiós Azrex el sekiryutei, o, ¿debería decir Señor Azahel?- dijo este accionando los láseres en su cuerpo

-¡Sam!- grito Azrex quien volteo y recibió el impacto por completo sin poder siquiera moverse del sitio, ya que su armadura era más pesada que las otras y por el impacto, esta armadura termino de romperse por completo, pero quedando Sam protegida por el chico y el completamente herido y inconsciente

-que lastima que mi regalo no le haya llenado por completo señor Azahel, pero podre matarlo a usted y a Sam Harrison de una vez por todas- dijo Ultron 17 preparando un disparo mas

-NOVA- grito Joan al ver que sus amigos iban a ser erradicados, y logro destruir la punta de los láseres

-¡defensores al ataque!- dijo Lelouch quien estaba preparado para luchar, secundado de Erick, Kaisergreymon y Frozen, la cual se quitó su collar y estaba con cabello largo y sus ojos azules brillaban a una intensidad enorme

-"ballesta de fuego"- grito Kaisergreymon disparando al cuerpo de Ultron, atacando con fuego lo más que puede para comenzar a derretirlo

-ahora Frozen- indico Lelouch, quien ideo el plan,

-¡ahí voy!- dijo la chica lanzando a la par rayos de hielo, haciendo que Ultron se ralentice un poco

-lo hicimos- dijo Erick… o eso creían

-interesante humanos, algo que no saben es que el Adamantium prime debe ser sometido a infernales calores y hielos desmesurados para poder destruirlo, soy algo invencible- dijo Ultron quien se acercaba a pelear y los restantes comenzaron a pelear

-"Lightning plasma- ataco Erick lo cual retuvo lo suficiente a Ultron como para que Joan lanzado al aire por Lelouch atacara

-"spin Dash recargado"- dijo el chico girando sobre sí mismo e impactando contra Ultron, y pasando electricidad por su cuerpo haciendo que Ultron 17 se debilitara un momento

- es mi oportunidad ¡Ultron las pagaras!- grito Lelouch quien fieramente uso su "Ten Ken Byakuren", haciendo que muchas cuchillas de energía penetraran la poderosa coraza de Ultron y usando su "rugido de dragón cósmico" que es una ataque generado desde su boca, basado en plena energía hizo que los circuitos de Ultron se descompusieran

-chicos es hora de eliminar a Ultron por siempre- dijo Lelouch y juntos atacaron con sus mejores técnicas, haciendo que la coraza fuera destruida y así poder destruir los circuitos por completo de este maniaco que busca destruir la humanidad…

Afueras de Tokio, 5/2/2020 13:15 horas

-buenos días tortolos- comenzó Joan, ya que habían puesto en la misma habitación a Sam y a Azahel a descansar y reponerse de las heridas

-J-Joan idiota- decía Sam molestándose pero aun débil para disponerse a pelear

-sabes que hare que esa esfera entre en un lugar que ¡argh! ¡Dolor del demonio!- empezó diciendo Azahel y luego quejándose del dolor de su espalda

-solo vine a ver como estaban un ratito, y Snow los quería saludar- dijo el joven quien dejo que el perrito entrara a la habitación

-hola Snow, debes dejar de reunirte con este pequeño demonio ¿si?- le dijo algo tierna Sam al perro y este le lamio la cara

- bueno me voy, luego les traeré merengadas de oreo- dijo Joan saliendo de la habitación

-Sam… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Azahel

-si aza, estoy bien… no sabes cuan agradecida estuve de verte al salir de esa caja… no sé cuánto más podría haber soportado- dijo la chica algo ruborizada

-créeme que no quería te pasara nada en ese momento, casi que iba a pelear con Ultron yo solo por ti- dijo el algo ruborizado

-bueno… te debo un favor… esto… ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?- dijo Sam muy sonrojada

-salgamos en una cita- dijo Azahel, de modo que esto le permitiera conocerla mejor y saber si era la chica o no que buscaba

-está bien, salgamos un rato- dijo Sam en un dulce tono de voz que haría que cualquiera suspirara

-sí, pero… cuando logre levantarme de aquí, ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!- dijo Azahel al sentir la presencia de Erick, Brian, Guille y Joan quienes estaban flotando o sosteniéndose de la ventana escuchando la conversación….

-¡LOS VAMOS A MATAR!- grito Sam quien hizo su sangre control e hizo que todos cayeran al suelo…

-solo queríamos saber…- dijo Brian, quien Snow vino a donde estaba tirado en el suelo y le lamio la cara….

**Y aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste como se desarrolla esta historia, dejen sus reviews y gócenla **


	8. La cita

**Bueno chicos, les advierto que este capítulo es solo comedia, espero les agrade y espero sus reviews… agradezco la ayuda de SamusTorres McCartney por su apoyo en el desarrollo de este capítulo en general y también a Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki y Gajeel Redfox crossover fan por su troleo por este cap. Sin más que decir, aquí esta **

Al día siguiente, en la mansión de Azahel, tanto Harrison como el propietario se preparaban para tener una cita, cosa que despertaba la curiosidad en el resto de sus compañeros.

El en cuarto de la chica, se hallaba Aria hablando con ella, indagando, pues su curiosidad por lo que iba a pasar la obligaba a hacer muchísimas preguntas.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto Aria

-No, no lo estoy- dijo Sam

-Vas a maquillarte ¿cierto?- dijo ladeando el rostro Aria

-No me he maquillado nunca, y tampoco lo hare- dijo Sam aburrida

-¿Cómo te vestirás? ¿Usaras vestidos?-Preguntaba con los ojos iluminados Aria

-No uso vestidos Frozen-Respondió Sam, con su típica cara de póker, recostada sobre su cama, con los brazos sobre su cabeza

-Pero tendrás una cita-Debatía Aria -Debes verte elegante para ello-

-Solo vamos a comer algo- dijo Sam algo molesta ya

-¡Pero es una cita!- dijo Aria en queja

-¡Frozen!-Gritó Sam asustando a la pequeña- Tranquilízate, no es como si fuera la primera cita que tengo-

-con ese carácter me sorprende...-Casi inmediatamente después de decir eso, Aria se llevó ambas manos a la boca tapándose, sabiendo que acababa de decir algo malo.

Sam solo arqueó una ceja, en señal de duda.

-Quiero decir, ¿cuantas citas has tenido antes?- dijo Aria tratando de arreglar el error cometido por sus palabras

-Salí con un sujeto muy extraño una vez, después salí con Damián Wayne, pero esas son otras historias- dijo Sam sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas

-¿Que sucedió con tu primera cita?- pregunto Aria algo entusiasmada por saber

-Resultó ser un asesino-Respondió la pelinegra sin mucho interés. Aria solo tragó saliva.

-¿Y con Damián?- pregunto la chica de cabellos rizados

-Se fue por tiempo indefinido a una misión con su padre, y antes de irse discutimos...-dijo Sam viendo al vacío pero en vez de estar triste, estaba divertida

-¿Porque?- pregunto Aria interesada

-Quería poner a Alfred como mi espía personal-Dijo bastante divertida- Y mientras el no estuviera, quería que no saliera de la mansión. Y terminamos por enésima vez. Así que soy libre- relato Sam tranquila

Aria solo rio un poco antes de seguir charlando con su amiga…

En la habitación de Azahel...

-¿Y sabe que ya no eres virgen?-Preguntaba divertido Brian, provocando el sonrojo de su amigo

-Cállate Brian- dijo Azahel tajante

-¿Entonces no lo sabe?-dijo Brian en un tono de asombro

-No creo que deba saberlo, además solo comeremos no creo que pase más de ahí- respondió Azahel

-Y con Rías Gremory... esa vez sí que te escuche gritar- dijo Brian haciéndole recuerdo a Brian de algo que paso hace tiempo (referencia, capítulo 5 de Sliders: paseo por las dimensiones anime)

-¡Cállate!- grito enojado y sonrojado al borde de un colapso Azahel

-Sí, yo quería decirte lo mismo esa vez...- dijo Brian burlonamente

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?- pregunto Azahel, haciendo que este se sintiera fuera de lugar

-No tengo a quien más molestar. Guille sigue durmiendo, Erick igual y si molesto a Joan alguien más va a matarme...- dijo Brian recostándose de la pared de la habitación

Azahel solo dio un suspiro, que indicaba su irritación por Brian.

-Tranquilo Aza, saldrá bien todo-Trataba de consolar lo hecho

Azahel solo sonrió un poco más calmado

-entonces no temeré nada, y tu…- dijo con cara de amenaza masiva – no te atrevas a espiar la cita ni grabar nada, la última vez te demando por el acoso que nos hiciste- dijo Azahel recordándole un incidente

-¿que sabía yo que ella era hija del presidente de Rusia? Vale prometo que no espiare nada- dijo este, cruzando los dedos en su espalda….

-más te vale, bueno iré a sacar un auto del estacionamiento ya vuelvo- dijo Azahel, quien salió de la habitación y al salir, Brian saco un walkie talkie

-dragón marrón a chico esfera, dragón marrón a chico esfera ¿me copias?- dijo Brian

-_copiado dragón marrón, aun no logramos nada, aunque estamos cerca, cambio y fuera_- dijo Joan quien intentaba lograr algo

En el lugar con Joan

-no creo que sea una buena idea robar los inventos de Azahel, no están probados del todo- dijo Guille algo nervioso

-ñe… no temas, además sabotear el acceso al laboratorio y pudiendo tomar esto, nos permitirá saber bien de la cita

-_chica hielo a chico esfera, ¿me copias?_- se escuchó la transmisión de parte de Aria

-chico esfera copiando, ¿la oscura dejo el nido?- pregunto Joan

-_por un momento, fue a mi habitación con Snowflake, ¿lograron entrar?_ - pregunto Frozen

-ya casi, ya estará decodificado el acceso, apenas tenga acceso te avisare, cambio y fuera- dijo Joan

-fuego santo a carnero, activa el plan retardo- indico Guille a Erick

En la puerta de la mansión, esperaba Erick al sekiryutei y cuando se acercaba, e indicaba su posición

-_fuego santo a carnero, activa el plan retardo_ - indico Guille a Erick

-carnero a fuego santo, copiado cambio y fuera- asintió Erick y comenzó a distraer a Azahel quien paso cerca

Azahel termino de acercarse al lugar y extrañado, ve a Erick y le pregunta

-¿tú no que estabas dormido?-

-si dormí, solo que me levante un momento e iba a salir así que te salude, entonces quieres hacer que Sam deje de ser amargada, ¿verdad?- dijo en son de broma el caballero

-no seas idiota Erick, nada más salgo a pasear un rato con ella, no más ni menos- dijo Azahel apretando sus puños

-entonces, ¿si se da algo que harás? No podemos dejar que se vaya del equipo- trato de desviar el tema Erick

Azahel simplemente suspiro y dijo

-no pasara nada, ella y yo solo somos amigos y ya no pasa más nada- dijo Azahel – permiso Bluefox, debo sacar mi auto más lujoso, no nos esperen despiertos, confió que evitaras hagan una fiesta aquí, y gracias- dijo Azahel, quien salto por encima del hombro de Erick con maestría como si de un gato se tratara y se dirigió al estacionamiento a buscar su BMW m3 concept gris plomo (si quieren verlo, google es su amigo)

-carnero a fuego santo, el rojo estuvo detenido lo suficiente, ¿lo lograron?- pregunto Erick

-fuego santo aquí, realizado, tomaremos lo más que podamos, reunión en la habitación de Joan, misión cumplida- dijo Guille y Aria, Brian y Erick escucharon y se dispusieron a ir a su lugar

-Chica Hielo a equipo, debo esperar a la oscura- indico Aria

-dragón marrón a Equipo, debo esperar al rojo- indico Brian

-_enterado, terminen y salgan de ahí, la mision empieza ahora_ - indico Joan y corto comunicaciones

De pronto, Sam entro a la habitación y con su ropa usual, salió como entro solo tomando su celular y su cartera y salió de allí sin gesticular palabra

-bien ya está todo listo- salió Aria directico a la habitación de Joan

En ese momento también entro Azahel a su habitación y busco su celular, billetera y le dijo a Brian

-la casa es suya pero no hagan fiestas-

Dicho esto se fue y bajando al auto, le abrió la puerta a Sam y luego de subirse, acelero y se fueron del lugar

En menos de una respiración, Brian estaba en la habitación de Joan

-¿Qué sacaron?- pregunto Brian

- un anillo de invisibilidad, un hologramizador como el del brazo de Azahel, un adaptador a las sombras, unas partículas minimizadoras, y un metamorfoseador- dijo Guille interesado en el adaptador de sombras

-yo me quedo con el metamorfoseador- dijo Brian

-yo el anillo de invisibilidad- dijo Joan

-yo el hologramizador- dijo Erick

-las minimizadoras son mías- dijo Aria

-entonces el adaptador es mío- dijo Guille

-entonces ya usémoslos y vamos a espiar- dijo Joan levantándose y saliendo de la habitación seguido de los chicos

Pero no sabían que cada experimento tenía una falla aun por ser eso, un experimento

-este metamorfoseador debería convertirme en lo que piense, ¿no?- dijo Brian poniéndose el casco y activándolo, pensaba en convertirse en un mayordomo, ya que sabía que Azahel comería en el lugar más lujoso del lugar, pero Snowflake ladro y adivinen que paso, si, se convirtió en un perro

-"demonios tratare de cambiar de nuevo… ¡no funciona! ¡Maldición!"- pensaba Brian convertido en Snowflake, quien aun así se dispone a espiar el lugar de la cita

-mi ropa se sigue viendo, rayos tendré que desnudarme, y me queda grande el anillo- dijo Joan quien comenzó a quitarse su ropa y quedándose desnudo, se va por la calle así…

-perfecto, el holograma de un mayordomo esta genial, voy al lugar de la cita- dijo Erick volando por sobre las nubes, pero cruzando una, la nube cargada de agua hizo un corto sin que el notara el daño y llego al lugar…

-aquí estoy, ahora activo el adaptador de sombras y ¡voila!- celebraba Guille quien pudo entrar a una sombra… pero ahí empezó su problema…

-no puedo moverme por las sombras como pensé que se haría… no veo nada ¡noooooo!- grito Guille

-ahora sí, tomare las pastillas y dejare que Sam no me vea y podre espiar su cita- dijo Aria tomando las pastillas… pero no sabía que tenían un efecto prolongado…

En ese momento, Azahel y Sam llegaron al lugar más lujoso de la ciudad, se veía casi tan lujoso como si de una exhibición de gente adinerada se tratara, y entrando, Sam se sintió fuera de lugar…

-preferiría una hamburguesa o un hot dog simplemente, no estoy de acuerdo en estar en estos lugares, y más que me pidieras y compraras ropa adecuada a esto- se quejó Sam dejando ver una blusa verde con escote en su espalda, con su cabellera negra llegando hasta más debajo de sus hombros, y una falda blanca, que le quedo un poco más debajo de la rodilla

-no te quejes, créeme que aquí se reserva el derecho de admisión, y aquí venden la mejor lasaña del mundo- dijo Azahel, quien vestía un traje gris y un reloj rolex con mocasines negros y una corbata del color de su traje...

Pidió lo subieran al 3 piso del restaurant, donde solo entraba la crema innata y los yakuza de más alto rango.

-aquí es más confortable, mesera por favor tráiganos el menú- dijo Azahel dedicándole una sonrisa a la mesera y esta sonrojada asintió, pero Sam le metió un puntapié, porque aunque no lo crean, se sintió celosa

-¿Qué?- dijo Azahel.

-nada solo me pareció divertido meterte un punta pie- dijo Sam con su cara de póker face

En ese momento los Yakuza del lugar vieron a Azahel y dijeron

-podemos secuestrarlo, tiene muchos millones, ¿Qué dice jefecito?- dijo uno de los mafiosos

-y que se sepa que el cartel del vaso de plástico siempre hace lo que quiere en su territorio- dijo el jefe del cartel de vaso de plástico

La cena transcurría como debía ser, solo chistes, conversaban, compartieron anécdotas, Sam le dio 7 puntapiés más a Azahel, lo normal, pero no sabían que Erick se había logrado colar en el lugar

-¿desean tener una orden especial?- dijo Erick en voz forzada como la de un mayordomo

-no, ya estamos siendo atendidos, gracias- dijo Sam algo extrañada

Erick se sintió satisfecho con lo visto, y tenía material con el que molestar a los chicos, pero el dispositivo fallo cuando salía del lugar, y vio a una bailarina exótica famosa en Japón (que estaba bien buena por cierto) y el dispositivo lo copio sin que se diera cuenta… al salir a la calle muchos hombres comenzaron a perseguirlo sin razón aparente

-¡auxilio!- grito Erick quien ya no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar que se acaben las baterías… ahora volvamos con los chicos

Azahel pidió champaña para los 2 y ella aunque se negaba, no podía dimitir con lo que proponía el chico porque mientras más pasaba la noche, mas comenzaba a gustarle, al igual que el comenzaba a notar cosas que no había visto en ella… a pesar de ser amargada

-ahora podre espiarlos- dijo Aria quien se acercaba a la mesa, pero una asistente de limpieza barrio el lugar y la metió en la basura

-puaj no me lo perdí T.T- se quejaba aria, quien al ser sacada del establecimiento, logro como pudo, tumbar el envase de basura, pero un gato la olio e intento comérsela… si pobre… pero aún queda cena

Azahel y Sam congeniaban más, pero por orgullosos ninguno iba a admitir que se gustaban y preferían que todo quedara allí, pero al menos se conectaron más, en ese momento, un fantasma pasaba por el lugar (Joan) quien luchaba con que no se cayera el anillo, y al ver y escuchar lo que quería, se fue el lugar pero descuidando que el anillo, se le salió de las manos

-miren un pervertido, auxilio- gritaban estudiantes

-qué raro, yo soy invisible, alguien más debe estar molestando- se decía Joan a si mismo

De pronto la policía llego y lo detuvo y se lo llevo preso… pobre Joan pero ahora solo queda averiguar que paso con Brian

-"que no soy ningún perro suéltenme"- pensaba el dragón Slayer mientras era metido en un camión de control animal

Ahora en la cita, ya los chicos habían disfrutado bastante y decidieron que era hora de irse a casa, o eso creían los 2

-señor Azahel, usted está secuestrado aquí- dijo disparando un matón al ascensor, que pego en un panel de botones

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Ustedes?- dijo Azahel, anteponiéndose a Sam para que no la hirieran, si, como si necesitara sus cuidados

- lo dice el cartel Yakuza del vaso de plástico- dijo el jefe, que era más alto que todos sus matones.

- créanme tengo sueño y ella también, ¿podríamos dejar el intento de secuestro para otro día que este de mejor humor?- dijo Azahel burlándose de ellos

-usted se queda aquí y ahora- dijo "el vaso de plata" (el jefe)

Haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos, los matones tomaron por los brazos a Azahel y a Sam, pero estos solo comenzaron a reírse de los matones sobretodo Sam quien en 2 proyecciones, lanzo al suelo a los 2 matones, y comenzó a dar patadas por aquí y patadas por allá derribando a los matones que se le enfrentaban, mientras Azahel tumbo a los que lo sostenían y a unos 5 más, y luego de vencer al jefe, se sacudieron las manos

-nada como un ejercicio de pelea después de comer- dijo Azahel y Sam solo hizo un mohín pero disfruto la noche

Ambos entraron al ascensor y Azahel marco planta baja, y al cerrarse las puertas, y no habiendo bajado la mitad, el ascensor se apaga el impacto de la bala

-diablos, bueno Sam ya casi… ¿Sam?- pregunto Azahel viendo a Sam echa ovillo en una esquina del ascensor sufriendo por la claustrofobia

-Sam cálmate por favor- decía Azahel abrazándola pero esta no reaccionaba… Azahel no tuvo más ocurrencia que besarla, si, beso a Sam de una forma cálida y estable, haciendo que su miedo se disipara, y sin darse cuenta el ascensor fue poco a poco bajando hasta planta baja, y al abrirse la puerta, la gente vio el espectáculo y Sam solo empujo a Azahel, y levantándose como si nada, dijo

-aquí no pasó nada- y se fue caminando al auto

Mientras todo eso paso, Guille fue arrastrado sin control en sombra tras sombra y termino en una cabaña de vacas, y siendo bañado en poco de estas….

En el camino, Sam y Azahel en el auto repitieron muchas veces un par de besos hasta que Azahel tomo el valor

-Sam Harrison, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto el dragón carmesí

-te bese y ahora preguntas, eres tan lento, pero deberé acostumbrare…- dijo Sam en pocas palabras aceptando

Al día siguiente cada chico que robo un experimento llego a casa demacrado, arañado, apestando y con una amonestación policial

-¿y que hicieron ayer?- pregunto Azahel quien sostenía la mano de su novia

-no comentaremos nada- dijeron al unísono…

**Y aquí está el cap. de hoy espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews : 3**


	9. Peleas y Amores

**Hola a todos :D**

**Antes que nada aclaro que este capítulo es un aporte de parte de Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan y Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki, se agradece el aporte, y por supuesto también a todos los defensores que actúan en el fic.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que los Defensores se formaron, y habían transcurrido muchas cosas. Se han salvado importantes vidas en peligro a manos de enemigos poderosos, nuevos integrantes se han sumado al grupo, y ya se había formado una pareja. Poco a poco también se ganaban la confianza de la gente de Tokyo.

Hace unos dos días habían recibido una invitación para ir a la Academia IS, una prestigiosa institución -a la cual asistían alumnos elegidos especialmente… bueno la verdad sólo mujeres- para dar una presentación, y de paso buscar entre las alumnas futuros candidatos para unirse al grupo. Erick decía que no era buena idea que fueran todos, con tres que asistieran era suficiente, el problema era que todos querían ir, al menos el pelirrojo tenía pensado asistir.

Al final se decidió que Lelouch y Erick irían a la Academia IS, mientras los demás vigilaban la ciudad. En un descuido Frozen se unió a ambos héroes y terminó yendo con ellos, cosa que los dos muchachos tuvieron que aceptar.

Los héroes llegaron a la academia y fueron recibidos por Orimura Chifuyu, quien los escolto durante todo el recorrido, en el trayecto se encontraron con Ichika el hermano de Chifuyu, quien era perseguido por Laura Bodewig, detrás de ellos iban, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte Dunois, Houki Shinonono, y Rin (Líng Yin Huáng), y un poco más atrás venia el resto de las chicas de la escuela,

– Vaya, eso sí que fue raro! – Dijo Lelouch rascándose la nuca.

– Y que lo digas – Respondió Erick, abrazando a Frozen para que no la arroyaran.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

– El es el único piloto hombre de IS en el mundo, se llama Ichika Orimura – Explico Chifuyu – Y las chicas son sus enamoradas –.

– ¿Que es un IS? – Pregunto Erick

– Síganme – Fue todo lo que Chifuyu dijo, y comenzó a caminar.

La azabache llevó a los chicos a una sala, en donde hacían chequeos a los mencionados IS. Una vez allí la mujer procedió a explicarle a los defensores todo sobre los Infinite Stratos

– Así que los IS son sofisticados trajes mecánicas de combate – Dijo Erick.

– Que están conectados mediante una sinapsis a su portador para que así pueda maniobrar con sólo pensarlo… interesante – Dijo Brian. Ambos muchachos estaban intrigados con ese tema, mientras Frozen los veía emocionada.

Justo en ese momento, ambos héroes estaban por dejar la escuela cuando una explosión tuvo lugar, Chifuyu llamo a la profesora Maya, para que ella llamara a las cadetes representantes, Cecilia, Laura y Houki llegaron a la oficina de Chifuyu, listas para la acción, la mujer pregunto por su hermano, la chica de Francia, Charlotte Dunois y la representante de China Rin, pero aparentemente ellos estaban donde la explosión tuvo lugar.

– ¡Rayos! – Se sobresalto Brian.

– Una explosión. Algo está ocurriendo allí, vayamos a ver – Dijo Erick.

– De acuerdo – Respondió su compañero.

– Voy con ustedes – Dijo Frozen, siendo detenida por Erick.

– Creo que deberías volver con el equipo e informarle de que algo ha sucedido y nosotros dos iremos a inspeccionar – Dice el pelirrojo.

La niña en un primer momento hizo un mohín de enfado, pero después tuvo que ceder. Así ambos héroes entraron nuevamente en la academia, se dividieron para buscar más rápido. Brian escuchó unos gritos provenientes detrás de una compuerta.

– Parece que está fuertemente sellada, tendré que ablandarla a golpes – Se dijo el pelinegro, cuando entró a su modo Dragon Slayer, y con sus brazos fortificados comenzó a moler de a poco la puerta, tratando con cuidado de que no cediera accidentalmente sobre alguien del otro lado –

– Espera, Lelouch, yo la romperé – Dijo Erick acercándose – ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION! –

La puerta voló en pedacitos y afortunadamente nadie salió herido, ambos héroes siguieron su camino hacia la arena de combate, donde se había generado la explosión hacia un momento, por su parte Cecilia y las demás volaban rumbo a ese mismo lugar. Lelouch y Erick bajaron a la arena, en donde se encontraron con Ichika, Rin y Charlotte, ambos en sus respectivos IS, tratando de derribar dos autómatas que los atacaban sin darle respiro.

– Mira, hay que ayudarlos – Dijo Lelouch.

– Yo voy por el que ataca a Ichika, tú al que está con Rin – Le dijo Erick a su compañero.

– Vale, bro! – Responde el pelinegro.

Lelouch dio un fuerte impulso en dirección al robot, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzó su puño de látigo alcanzando a su objetivo y dando el primer golpe.

En ese momento Cecilia, Houki y Laura llegaron, Erick luchaba contra los tres autómatas restantes, pero apenas y podía defenderse, justo estaba por atacar con su técnica mas poderosa, cuando vio como Cecilia volaba hacia Ichika, sin darse cuenta que tenia detrás de ella a unos treinta metros uno de los autómatas con los que luchaba el caballero dorado, sin tiempo de hacer otra cosa, Erick corrió a desviar el ataque.

– ¡Crystal Wall! – Grita Erick levantando su técnica defensiva

Lelouch lo escuchó, y ni bien termino con su deber, fue directo a ayudar a su amigo Erick

– ¡Uchuryuu no Tekken! – Gritó el pelinegro, encendiendo sus puños y liándose a trompadas con el autómata que estaba causando problemas, aliviando la carga del pelirrojo para que pudiera acabar con los restantes enemigos.

Sin que Erick se diera cuenta, Arya Frozen regreso a la academia para ayudarlos, pues no deseaba que salieran heridos, logro ubicarlos rápidamente por el ruido de explosiones, llego en el momento justo donde Erick levantaba su muro de cristal, descuidando su defensa. La chica disparo desde sus manos unos rayos de hielo, congelando al autómata que se acercaba rápidamente a Erick, salvándolo y dándole oportunidad de destruir al enemigo congelado.

Después de que Erick haya terminado con el supuestamente último de los enemigos, ya todos habían quedado más tranquilos, pero lamentablemente no se esperaban que apareciese otro robot, éste era poco más grande que los anteriores.

– ¿Otro más? – Pregunta Lelouch acercándose a su compañero.

– Pensé que ya habíamos acabado – Dijo Erick.

De repente los dos ven una figura aparecer velozmente e interponerse entre ellos y el autómata, era otro IS, uno de color anaranjado, y en él iba una rubia, Charlotte, la cual empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de disparos que no hacían prácticamente nada al robot, hasta que éste último en un borrón tomó en uno de sus brazos al IS de la chica, y amenazó con lastimarla.

– ¡Mierda! – Exclamó Lelouch, transformando su brazo derecho en una enorme espada, saltando bien alto y aterrizando con un poderoso tajo vertical que cercenó el brazo del robot.

Antes que Charlotte cayera al suelo Lelouch apareció y tomó como pudo a su IS para que no saliera lastimada.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta el pelinegro.

– Etto… S-sí gracias, pero ¿Y tú, estás bien? – Responde Charlotte.

– No te preocupes, esto no hace ni siquiera un raspón – Responde Lelouch.

Después de eso la bajó, y procedió a terminar con el robot, cortándole el otro brazo con la espada y luego arrancándole la cabeza para finalizar.

Después del enfrentamiento, Lelouch volvió a la academia unos días después para encontrarse con Charlotte, la chica a la cual salvó, ya que el muchacho vio su enorme belleza y quería conocerla mejor. El Dragon Slayer iba caminando por los pasillos, justo era el tiempo del descanso, y cuando dobló en una esquina chocó accidentalmente justamente con la chica a la cual estaba buscando.

-Lo lamento, ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunta Lelouch, ayudándola a levantarse.

-S-Sí, te agradezco… la ayuda –responde la chica un poquitín nerviosa.

Luego Lelouch se presentó formalmente ya que no lo hizo anteriormente, Charlotte también lo hizo. Ahí el muchacho entabló conversación con la rubia, y más tarde la invitó para ir al cine a ver una película.

Los héroes ayudaron a reconstruir la arena, y todas las partes que habían sido destruidas, de vez en cuando veían a Ichika ser perseguido por las chicas, Erick no podía creer lo idiota que era el hermano de Chifuyu, teniendo tantas chicas y tan lindas enamoradas y no darse cuenta, cuando estaba por irse a la mansión vio que la chica que salvo horas antes se acercaba a él, era una chica realmente hermosa, el caballero de Aries se había enamorado al verla.

Unos días después de solucionado el problema, y sin víctimas, los héroes volvieron a su base, pero Erick había quedado cautivado por la belleza de Cecilia, asi que decidió invitarla a salir, para conocerse mejor, y ver si llegaba a darse algo entre ellos, aun que la rubia parecía tener sentimientos por Ichika, pero el Orimura menor, no se había dado cuenta de que mas de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela estaban tras el.

Erick llego, el domingo vestido como civil, a la academia, y espero a Cecilia donde habían acordado, la rubia llego vistiendo un vestido blanco de una pieza, con un sombrero a juego y unas sandalias abiertas, Erick se quedo impresionado al verla llegar, sabia que la chica era linda, pero no que fuera tanto.

– Erick-san, disculpa la tardanza – Dijo Cecilia llegando.

– No te preocupes, acabo de llegar también – Respondio el mexicano sonriendo – Por cierto, te ves muy linda –

La chica se sonrojo violentamente pues no esperaba que le dijera eso, al menos no tan pronto, y es que la chica había perdido las esperanzas con Ichika, pues el antes mencionado no se deba cuenta que tenia varias chicas enamoradas de el, entre ellas Cecilia, quien vio una oportunidad de tener un romance como los que leia cuando era niña ya que ella fue de las que vio a Erick vistiendo su armadura.

Luego de eso, salieron de la academia, rumbo a la ciudad, pues el caballero quería aprovechar al máximo el dia, ya que no sabia cuando tendría otra oportunidad asi, el pelirrojo tenia esperanza de que se diera algo con Cecilia, sentgia que la chica le correspondería. Caminaron rumbo a un acuario que había abierto hacia unos días, pues el nunca había visitado uno, su infancia, paso entre entrenamientos peleas y cosas similares, se veía feliz, después del acuario salieron rumbo a comer, caminaron un rato buscando un sitio bonito.

Llegaron a un restaurante que habían visto cuando iban al acuario y decidieron comer ahí, se pasaron toda la comida platicando sobre ellos, después salieron de ahí, y entraron a un cine, Erick eligio una película de terror, sin que la chica se diera cuenta, entraron a la sala y había poca gente, entre los que estaban ahí, al caballero dorado le pareció ver a su amigo Lelouch con la otra rubia de la academia IS, Charlotte Dunois, Erick se hizo como que no vio nada y junto con Cecilia busco sus lugares, un rato después comenzó la película.

Ese mismo domingo unas horas antes, Lelouch acordó encontrarse con Charlotte en las puertas de la academia para ir juntos al cine. El pelinegro fue vestido obviamente con ropa normal, y diez minutos después aparece Charlotte, vestida con una blusa anaranjada y unos jeans cortos que llegaban un poco más debajo de los muslos. Lelouch escondió su sonrojo, para después reponerse y saludar a la rubia.

– Hola Charlotte – Saluda el pelinegro.

– Hola Lelouch-kun, lamento la tardanza – Se disculpa la rubia.

– No te preocupes por eso. Por cierto… estás muy bella el día de hoy – Dice Lelouch, lo cual hace que la rubia se sonroje en extremo.

– Gra-Gra-Gracias – Responde Charlotte con nerviosismo.

Ambos caminaron por la ciudad y llegaron a una heladería, ahí estuvieron un buen rato, y desde ahí, vieron pasar por la acerca de enfrente a Erick y Cecilia, Charlotte estuvo a punto de llamarlos, pero se detuvo en el ultimo momento, pues no sabia si era buena idea.

Durante las dos horas que duro la película Cecilia estuvo constantemente abrazando al caballero dorado, este ultimo se sonrojo al sentir la cercanía de la chica, pero la abrazo para ayudarla, una vez terminada la película fueron a un centro de juegos, ahí Erick gano algunos premios para la chica, quien lucia contenta. Al atardecer ambos volvían a la academia.

– Cecilia, hoy me divertí mucho – Dice Erick sonriendo

– Yo también – Responde ella de la misma forma

– Me gustaría que fueras mi novia – Erick se arrodilla ante Cecilia, quien se sonroja nuevamente y se queda en silencio un rato.

– Acepto – Dice luego de un rato el cual tuvo nervioso al caballero.

Cecilia entro a la academia, empaco su ropa, y algunas cosas mas y se fue con Erick para pasar las vacaciones con el.

Después de esa semana de vacaciones el grupo de defensores se reúne nuevamente, y tanto Lelouch como Erick volvieron de sus andadas respectivas, listos para volver al trabajo.

**Y listo hasta aquí llegó el cap, agradecemos su molestia en leerlo, espero que les haya gustado :D**


	10. La caida de los Defensores, 1ra Parte

**Hola chicos, ¿cómo se encuentran? ¿Recuerdan que aparecía alguien de entre las sombras amenazando el equipo? Bueno solo les dejo esa incertidumbre… gracias al equipo completo de autores que me dio la idea por completo de este capítulo, estaba seco por la situación de mi país, en Venezuela, pero eso es otra historia, hoy estamos aquí por los defensores así que ¡a darles bien con este cap.!**

Afueras de Tokio, 5 de mayo de 2020

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde que 7 héroes, habían formado un grupo llamado "Los Defensores", una organización que luchaba contra el crimen, que era imparable, y eso llamaba la atención de diversos héroes, pero también, de muchas organizaciones criminales, en especial de una que ya no aguantaba su presencia...

-Mi Lord Hiroshi, una vez más estoy aquí, bajo sus órdenes ¿que desea La Mano de mí?-Se escuchaba una voz de mujer

-Hay una organización muy interesante por aquí-Aquel hombre, que debía de ser Hiroshi, entregó unos documentos a la mujer que permanecía en señal de reverencia. Esta última tomó los documentos y comenzó a revisarlos

Documento 1: Azrex el Sekiryutei

Documento 2: Lelouch Akatsuki

Documento 3: Erick de Aries

Documento 4: Aria Frozen

Documento 5: Joan

Documento 6: Black Knight

Documento 7: Caballero del fuego

-¿Miembros de los Defensores? ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?-Preguntó una vez más la mujer

-Estos siete niños tiene habilidades poco comunes, serian excelentes miembros de La Mano

-Mi Lord, ¿se da cuenta de que estos niños no renunciaran a ser héroes para ser asesinos así de fácil?- dijo el investigador

-Lo sé. Por eso, primero vamos a matarlos- respondió Hiroshi

-Me encargaré de ellos si usted quiere. ¿Los revivirá para convertirles en sus fieles sirvientes?- ofreció Lady Bullseye

-Aun no, Lady Bullseye. Unidos son demasiado fuertes, acabarían con la mitad de La Mano antes de convertir a uno. Primero vamos a diezmarlos, los venceremos uno a uno- indico Hiroshi

-Lo haré si así lo quiere-Asintió la mujer ahora identificada como Lady Bullseye

En la mansión de Azahel, el dueño buscaba por todas partes a su novia, a quien encontró mirando las noticias.

-Sam aquí estas, quería decirte que saliéramos un rato a caminar y...-Se detuvo unos instantes, notando que esta no le estaba prestando atención, ella estaba totalmente concentrada en la televisión-¿Sam?-Preguntó finalmente

Esta no respondió.

"Gracias a unos amigos una vez más escapé de Blackgate"-La voz de Joker era la que se escuchaba, había tomado control de las comunicaciones y estaba emitiendo un anuncio-" Pero que esos sujetos con pijamita roja me ayudaran no fue tan divertido como si yo hubiera escapado solo, así que ahora me divertiré con esta ciudad. Batman, Nightwing, Robín, Black Knight, si están mirando esto, quiero jugar con alguno de ustedes. Los reto a detenerme antes de que libere al resto de prisioneros y asesine a sus mascotas los habitantes de esta aburrida ciudad, ¡Vamos deténganme! La ola de muertes comienza esta noche"-Dicho esto, la señal se perdió.

Harrison sabía que debía volver a Gótica, y Aza también lo entendió.

-Sabes que es una trampa-Dijo con seriedad

Ella finalmente se giró a verlo

-Ya lo sé. Pero es mi deber regresar a Ciudad Gótica- dijo la chica en tono preocupado

-Iremos todos contigo, como Los Defensores que somos- dijo el portador del dragón rojo

-No, no pueden, si se van también descuidarían Japón, y tu deber es protegerla-Respondió mirándolo ella también con seriedad, sabía que debía irse, su verdadero deber estaba en aquella ciudad, la que le forjó como una heroína.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos

-Volveré pronto, cuando Joker regrese a Blackgate, seguiré siendo un miembro de Los Defensores- dijo ella dándole seguridad

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Azahel dudoso de no verla de nuevo

-Claro, aun no pienso abandonar la organización-Finalizó para salir de la sala de estar y dirigirse seguramente a "tomar prestado" uno de los jets de Aza, salir de Japón y dirigirse a su ciudad.

Un miembro ya se había separado del grupo.

Siguiente en la lista: Joan

Al chico le habían llegado informes de las agencias en que trabajaba, de un ataque en una dimensión salvada por las agencias en las que trabajaba y en las que misteriosamente debía ir solo sin su equipo general y mucho menos con el apoyo de los defensores.

Eso le inquietaba un poco, no conocía a muchas personas que operasen de esa manera, no podía imaginar a alguien en particular siquiera.

Además, dado que los asesinatos rebasaban las 50 víctimas en solo 2 horas, las agencias a las que pertenecía el chico la habían clasificado como "urgente" y "secreta" por lo que era un problema que debía resolver para ya mismo

Sentado en la cama de su habitación, dio un suspiro sabiendo que dejaba por un rato la organización a la que hace algún tiempo había ingresado con mucho entusiasmo, que se alejaba de sus nuevos amigos, que debía irse, porque su trabajo y dedicarse a salvar la vida de los demás importaba más que defender a Japón, al fin y al cabo, quedaba el resto de los héroes…

-¿A dónde vas mayordomo enano?-Se burló Brian, viéndolo empacar las pocas pertenencias que había llevado.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Respondió manteniendo su misión en el silencio.

-No te iras de vacaciones, ¿o sí?- dijo Brian

-Tengo asuntos pendientes, Dragón inútil-Respondió para molestarlo-Y si no te importa, despídeme de los demás- dijo Joan algo serio

-Hoy estas actuando más raro de lo normal enano ¿Te sientes bien?-Trataba de indagar Brian

Joan suspiró un poco antes de responder

-Despídeme del resto-Fue lo último que dijo, sin responder a la pregunta, para finalmente marcharse

Van dos, quedan 5.

Siguiente: Brian

En su habitación, el joven se disponía a meditar para comunicarse con su parte dragón, lo que permitía que sus poderes se mantuvieran afinados, y a la vez, aparte podría presentir si una criatura mística como un dragón o alguna otra se encontraba atemorizando el mundo…

De pronto, sintió presencia draconica evolucionada en Brasil, en Sao Paulo para ser exactos. Y no era cualquier presencia, era una similar a la suya lo cual despertó su instinto en ir a averiguar antes de que quien poseyera el poder de dragón acabara con los ciudadanos. El pelinegro bajo a la sala de estar donde Azahel, Aria, Guille y Frozen jugaban con Snowflake para no sentir la ausencia de Sam y Joan

-chicos iré a Brasil solo, está un dragón en aquel lugar- dijo Brian

-vamos como equipo- dijo Azahel sacando el hologramizador de su brazo

-no pueden créeme que Japón justo ahora necesita de los defensores- dijo Brian tomando su forma de dragón evolucionado

El DragonSlayer tenía razón, Japón había sufrido numerosos asesinatos en los últimos días, y era el deber de los cuatro miembros restantes proteger aquella ciudad, que ahora tanto los necesitaba. O al menos eso parecía…

Lelouch se fue volando y ahora quedan 4

Siguiente: Guille

Esa misma noche Guille se fue a dormir, cada uno se dispuso a descansar para no deprimirse por la ausencia de los demás. Pero algo extraño paso… su D-tector recibió una llamada de Ophanimon, uno de los 3 ángeles sagrados del digimundo, la cual pedía urgentemente su presencia en el digimundo y en ese momento abrió un portal de este para que el entrara, lo cual pareció extraño a Guille, ya que jamás abren un portal así, sino que él toma un trailmon, pero al ver esto, no dudo en entrar ya que pensó que era tan urgente que no debía usar el canal usual para acceder…. Un grave error

Van 4 faltan 3

Siguiente: Erick

En este momento vemos al pelirrojo despertar y salir a la cocina, donde era su turno de hacer desayuno para los chicos, y fue quien más se preocupó por la ausencia de Guille

-Azahel, ¿Guillermo no está? Cada uno se ha ido uno tras de otro y es extraño- dijo Erick pensando y sirviendo el desayuno

-es verdad señor Erick, están desapareciendo uno a uno y misteriosamente- dijo Aria preocupada por lo dicho

-recuerda que cada uno tenemos deberes de donde nos originamos mi hermano, así que si han de ir, que vayan no podemos evitarlo- dijo Azahel, mientras bebía una tasa de chocolate caliente y leía el periódico

-bueno chicos, hoy iba a salir con Cecilia pero créeme que no podremos, tuvo que volver a su escuela, así que estaré con ustedes hoy- dijo Erick y ni terminado de decir esta frase, automáticamente llamaron a la puerta y resulto ser Seiya de Pegaso, herido…

-¡patriarca! ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Erick al ver a su señor en estas condiciones

-si Erick, eras el único que no estaba en los santuarios, Radamanthys está atacando de nuevo y esta vez planea revivir a Hades para la dominación mundial, ve y los caballeros dorados te ayudaran- dijo Seiya de Pegaso en el mueble donde fue recostado

-chicos, debo irme, el deber llama, volveré pronto- dijo Erick y en menos de lo que canta un gallo su armadura estaba puesta y salió volando del lugar

Van 5 quedan 2

-esto me parece extraño, ¿Por qué ataques simultáneos a los puntos de orígenes de nosotros?- dijo Azahel dirigiéndose a la chica

-no sé pero es muy raro señor Azahel- dijo Aria y sentándose al lado del adormecido Seiya de Pegaso

-te he dicho que me digas Aza, no soy un viejo- dijo el en queja

-es que ustedes son mayores, el único de mi edad es Joan, y por eso les digo señores- dijo Aria

-bueno a mi debes verme como tu igual- dijo dirigiéndose hacia al "patriarca" el cual toco a ver su temperatura y se llevó un susto

-aria, ¿es idea mía o esto es metal?- dijo Azahel

La chica toco el cuello del "patriarca" y resulto ser metal

-esto es un robot- dijo Aria y automáticamente el robot despertó y sacando armas comenzó a dispararle a los 2 defensores restantes

-maldito robot, ¿cómo te atreves a disparar en mi casa? ¡Defensores al ataque!- grito Azrex ya con su armadura básica y dirigiéndose a pelear con el robot, el cual podía imitar con facilidad el poder de Seiya de Pegaso, claro aunque era mecanizado.

-azrex cuidado- grito Frozen, quien congelaba cuanto robot trato de entrar por la ventana pero fueron por al menos las 6 ventanas por donde comenzaron a entrar

-son muchos Aria, reagrúpate vamos- dijo Azrex quien disparaba cuantos dragón Shoot podía, pero se veían demasiado acorralados. En ese instante el robot líder, "El patriarca" saco un monitor de su cabeza

-"_buenas defensores restantes, ya si ven este video, la bomba ha sido ensamblada y explotara en 2 minutos, sus compañeros han caído uno a uno bajo mis trampas, y eso me permitirá convertirlos luego de matarles en mercenarios al servicio de la mano, en fin señor Azahel y Señora Aria, nos veremos de este lado_"- esbozo la grabación y restaban 30 segundos como para que Azrex pudiera detener la Bomba.

-Aria, corre a la chimenea, ¡corre! Dijo Azrex y su boosted gear aviso "¡solid impact!" haciendo que esta cambiara de tamaño y se lanzó sobre la chimenea

3….2….1…

-Noticias de última hora: se ha registrado una explosión en la mansión del multimillonario inventor Azahel Rangel, los bomberos dicen que no hay sobrevivientes a la explosión- decía una reportera quien desde un helicóptero indicaba la tragedia

-mi lord, ya cada uno fue vencido por los mercenarios, esperamos confirmación de su muerte para revivirlos como sus sirvientes- dijo Lady Bullseye

-perfecto, cumplí con lo que dije que haría al llegar a este país, los defensores han CAIDO- dijo Hiroshi estallando en risas mientras los villanos reunidos pertenecientes a la mano aplaudían en cantidad…

**CONTINUARA**

**Si sé que se preguntaran, ¿Por qué solo mostraste el ataque a Azrex y a Aria? Eso tiene su plan, serán al menos unos cuantos capítulos de esta saga, es necesaria y luego vendrán nuevos integrantes al equipo, créanme que los defensores aun no acaban, dejen sus reviews **


	11. La caida de los Defensores, 2da parte

**Bueno chicos hay sorpresas cercanas en este fic, no las revelare hasta que sea propicio, espero les guste este capítulo, es más que todo la caída de cada uno… les va a gustar… sin más que decir, empiezo **

Horas antes de la explosión

Sujeto 1: Black Knight

Harrison llego a la Baticueva, para hacerle saber a Alfred que había regresado, y que detendría a Joker.  
-Señorita Harrison- Saludó sorprendido-Hace meses que no sabía nada de usted, excepto por las noticias-  
-Me alegra verte de nuevo- Correspondió el saludo la pelinegra -He estado un poco ocupada-  
-Joven Harrison, Joker...- decía Alfred  
-Lo sé- interrumpió- Y necesito tu ayuda. Llama a Gordon, dile que me dirijo a la Casa de la Diversión, por si algo sale mal. Yo me comunicaré con Oráculo.-  
-Lo haré de inmediato-Alfred se dirigió a la computadora principal.  
Sam se dirigió a donde los vehículos se encontraban, fue a por uno en especial, retiró la polvosa sabana para descubrir el vehículo, que era una motocicleta, una que le regaló Bruce. Y la montó para dirigirse a su destino.  
-Suerte-Susurró Alfred  
Black Knight ahora con su manto de héroe iba a mitad del camino, cruzando las calles de Gótica, cuando Oráculo le llamó.  
-Bárbara-Dijo Sam poniendo una mano en el comunicador de su oído derecho.  
-Sam, ¿qué ha pasado? no he sabido nada de ti, excepto por…-  
-¿Los Defensores?- dijo la pelinegra  
-Además de ello. En los medios se dice que tienes una relación con un millonario inventor- dijo Bárbara algo picara  
-Azahel, su nombre es Azahel. Tranquila Bárbara, no pasa nada solo es un par de años mayor que yo- dijo Sam para desviar su atención  
-De acuerdo, ¿que necesitas?- dijo la chica  
-He estado pensando en el último escape de Joker en Blackgate y hay algo que no me cuadra- esbozo Sam  
-Habló de que lo liberaron unos sujetos con vestuario ninja color rojo- dijo Bárbara  
-Exacto. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Porque le liberaron?- pregunto Sam  
-Investigaré todo lo que pueda, te llamo en cuanto tenga algo-La comunicación se cortó allí.  
Unos minutos más, y Black Knight ya estaba en la Casa de la Diversión. Se infiltró sigilosamente, recorrió pasillos interminables. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica, pues sabía que algo andaba muy mal, nadie estaba intentando detener su paso.  
Finalmente, abrió una puerta y entró en una especie de coliseo, era un extraño campo de batalla que había sido improvisado por Joker, quien se encontraba en lo alto del sitio, junto a cientos de sus hombres y Harley Quinn, quienes parecían esperar un espectáculo.  
-Esos idiotas en pijama me liberaron para que yo te mate y te entregue a ellos, ¿acaso no saben quién soy? ¡A mí nadie puede mandarme! aunque me agradó la parte de asesinarte- dijo divertido el Joker  
-¿Quién te libero?-Preguntó exigiendo saber la respuesta  
-¡Lo que importa ahora es jugar!-Gritó Joker-Prepárate-Riendo maniáticamente, típico de él.  
-Sam-Se escuchó el grito de Oráculo en el comunicador-¡Slade va a matarte!-  
De otra de las puertas del campo de lucha clandestino, DeathStroke salió con todo su armamento, listo para pelear. Todos en el lugar lo vitorearon  
-Oh no-Susurró la chica, mirando a Slade con un gesto indescriptible  
-Denme acción chicos-Gritó Joker acomodándose en una silla cerca de allí  
-Hoy vas a caer-Dijo el mercenario preparando su bastón  
-Ya veremos-Contestó la chica preparándose para el combate  
DeathStroke corrió hacia la chica, tratando de golpear su cabeza, esta solo se agachó para evitar el golpe por poco. En esa posición le tiró una patada al mercenario en el estómago, quien se dobló un poco por el dolor.  
Black Knight retrocedió un par de pasos, el mercenario se recuperó y esta vez trató de golpearla en los oídos, para que así perdiera el equilibrio y acabara más rápido. La heroína esquivaba con dificultad de esquivar los golpes, pues la velocidad de Slade para ella era un serio problema.  
Cuando DeathStroke vio la defensa de la chica demasiado abierta, le golpeó el rostro con su bastón abriéndole la frente haciendo que emanara bastante sangre de allí.  
"Mierda" pensó la chica, mientras retrocedía para obtener espacio. Ahora ella hizo que su aura saliera de su cuerpo y se materializara (como si fuese un clon de ella), para que pudiera pelear a distancia.  
Golpeó el rostro de Slade, después lo tomó por los hombros y le metió un cabezazo aturdiéndolo. Era su turno de darle una paliza.  
Hizo un combo de al menos 15 golpes y patadas combinados, y cuando vio que Slade estaba lo bastante aturdido y tardaría un poco en recuperarse, ella hizo desaparecer su aura, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él y con ambas manos tomó firmemente su bastón y pateó una vez más el estómago de su contrincante, logrando quitarle el arma.  
Sin embargo, DeathStroke sacó una de sus espadas  
-Tal vez debí dejarle el bastón-Dijo ella rascándose la cabeza  
-¿Ya te cansaste niña? Te falta mucho para convertirte en una peleadora excelente- dijo DeathStroke  
Slade tomo su garfio teledirigido (así me acuerdo que se llamaba xD) y le disparó a Black knight, del garfio salió una cuerda con un gancho que salió disparado hacia un extintor, haciendo que este último fuera atraído hacia el cuerpo de la chica.  
Ella sabía que eso explotaría, así que se cubrió con su flor de cerezo, mientras Slade ya le apuntaba con otra arma.  
Cuando el humo que causó la explosión se disipó, Black Knight deshizo su escudo, y el mercenario comenzó a dispararle.  
Con ayuda de la telequinesis, detuvo algunas de las balas, sin embargo, una fue directo a su hombro izquierdo, pues parar las balas que venían hacia ella era bastante difícil.  
Ahora ella tomó su magnum e intentó dispararle a DeathStroke en una pierna, pues solo quería inmovilizarlo, porque matar no era precisamente una de las cosas que su mentor le enseñó.  
Slade para evitar ser herido lanzó una bomba de humo, que le dificultaba la vista a la chica.  
Ella trató de activar su visión de Detective, pero no lo logró. Al parecer había una interferencia  
"Que inteligente fuiste, J" pensó tratando de encontrar al mercenario con la mirada, pues el humo aún no se disipaba y sabía que en ese estado Slade trataría de matarla.  
Sacó su pequeña daga, por si tenía que chocar metales con el mercenario.  
Un ruido se escuchó detrás de ella y Black Knight volteó rápidamente, mientras se escuchaban dos metales chocando: Slade había tratado de rebanarla por la mitad, y ella lo había detenido a escasos centímetros con su daga.  
-Esto ya duró lo suficiente-Sentenció el mercenario, iniciando un duelo de espadas.  
El viento se cortaba por la espada de DeathStroke tratando de matar a su oponente; El mercenario finalmente logró arrebatarle a Black Knight su espada, y con un movimiento rápido le pateó la cara, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos y caer al suelo.  
La heroína estaba a punto de ser derrotada, allí donde estaba sacó su hoja oculta, pero Slade pisó su brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole moverse  
-Ya no puedes hacer nada- dijo el mercenario  
La chica solo frunció el ceño  
Y como si quisiera que sufriera antes de morir, en vez de rebanarle de una buena vez por todas la garganta, le clavó su espada en el estómago. Black Knight se dobló un poco por el dolor  
Todos aquellos que veían el espectáculo comenzaron a aplaudir mientras gritaban "muerte" queriendo ver que más sangre salpicara.  
Slade alzó su espada una vez más, dando a entender que este sería el golpe de gracia  
De entre sus cosas, Harrison sacó una bomba de humo que aventó al suelo para quitarle visibilidad a DeathStroke. Juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió del coliseo, con una mano sobre su estómago tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia  
-Bárbara-Dijo débilmente por el comunicador-Tenias razón, necesito una ambulancia-  
-Mi padre está fuera de la Casa de la Diversión, sal de allí- indico la chica  
-Entendido- dijo Black Knight y presionando su estómago, sin querer, presiono el botón de emergencia de su dispositivo de los defensores y a saber cómo logró salir de la Casa de la Diversión, donde el comisario Gordon ya esperaba alguna clase de movimiento. Lo siguiente que supo es que Gordon trataba de mantenerla despierta hablándole de quien sabe que cosas, y justo después de ello, entraba en una sala quirúrgica.

Sujeto 2: Joan

El chico suspirando, está en una sala interdimensional, la cual le permitiría ir directamente al lugar donde enfrentaría la amenaza contra los que estarían atacando una dimensión bajo las jurisdicciones de las empresas donde era afiliado y contratado Joan

-¿creen que es seguro que vaya yo solo?- pregunto Joan

-seguro, al portador de la esfera le ira bien- dijo una voz por medio de los altavoces

-afff aquí voy a salvar el mundo- dijo un tanto desanimado Joan y entrando en el portal divisa una tierra que ya conocía, pero estaba derruida por completo

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- dijo caminando entre los escombros de la ciudad y veía hasta las nubes color rojizo, era señal de que incendios y armas de asesinatos masivos habían ocurrido en este lugar

-iré al centro rápidamente y veré que sucedió desde lo más alto del lugar- dijo absorbiendo la esfera y así con su súper velocidad llego al centro y así, subió a la punta del edificio más alto del lugar, el cual era de 80 pisos, ahora reducido al menos a 60…

-maldición, si solo en 2 horas habían 50 muertos, ¿Cómo solo en 3 horas destruyeron este lugar?- se preguntó a si anonadado el joven agente y una voz femenina le interrumpió

-simple nosotros lo hicimos- dijo una chica de cabellera castaña clara y larga, quien se postro frente a Joan para comportarse lujuriosamente con el menor de una forma sádica

-¿! Sonia?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto el joven cayéndose tras su espalda y la chica sin perder tiempo se acercó a él de modo juguetón, pero en su aura se notaba la necesidad de ver sangre, en especial la del joven

-sencillo, eliminarte, tu agencia fue tomada por la mano y nosotros mejoramos por su ayuda y nos ofrecieron mucha plata por matarte- dijo la chica sacando sus Sai (busquen en google "Sai arma" y sabrán cual es) de sus costados teniendo acorralado al joven, para así matarle

-no creo que me hagas daño hoy Sonia, "N.O.V.A"- dijo el joven lanzando por todo su cuerpo su ataque y quitándose a la chica de encima

- ustedes 3, Tony, Carlos, Jhon salgan de donde estén- dijo Joan preparado para luchar y sacando sus 2 espadas para poder luchar a mano con los enemigos que acababa de nombrar, un escuadrón enemigo al cual enfrento luego de adquirir sus poderes

-¿no sabes que pelear cuatro contra uno es injusto?- dijo Carlos y Tony le dio un zape en la nuca

-porta la esfera, pero somos un equipo bien adiestrado, a pelear- dijo el portador del martillo, Tony quien se abalanzo con su martillo a Joan y este lo detuvo con sus dos espadas justo a tiempo evitando un golpe fulminante en su cabeza, lo cual hizo que el piso bajo ellos cediera por el golpe y la onda expansiva generada

Joan, viendo esta oportunidad, salto del edificio y uso su "spin Dash" y girando sobre sí mismo, reboto en varios edificios quedando en la calle…

El edificio donde se encontraban los 4 enemigos se derrumbó por completo, pero Joan sabía que eso no los detendría y estaba en lo cierto… de pronto una cadena salió del polvo del derrumbe, la cual tomo desprevenido a Joan y ato su pie izquierdo, lo cual lo dejo a merced de sus 4 enemigos, pero este no estaba dispuesto a caer

-vengan por mí, yo no moriré sin dar pelea- dijo Joan activando "hombre eléctrico" y tomando una flor de Mario (las florecitas que te dan disparos, esas… si estamos fumados) y activándola, acrecentó sus poderes para enfrentarlos, aun teniendo su pie atado

Inmediatamente Tony, Carlos y Sonia se lanzaron a golpear a Joan y este acelerado por súper velocidad y combinado con poderes eléctricos, fuego y Hielo, trataba de mantenerse en pie, aunque ellos buscaban hacerlo caer por lo de su pierna atada. Joan evitaba el golpe a esta pierna y se disponía a cortar a diestra y siniestra con sus espadas, pero estos enemigos, usando corazas, evitaron mayores daños… y Joan comenzaba a agotarse

En un respiro de 3 segundos, Tony sin piedad asesto un golpe en la boca del estómago de Joan y esta causo el rompimiento de la cadena de Carlos y que Joan saliera despedido hacia un edificio cercano, el cual termino rota casi toda la pared. Los 3 mercenarios se reían mientras que Jhon veía como ellos lograban quitarle la esfera para luego el poder terminar con su enemigo mortal

Joan, levantándose de la nube de polvo y con pose heroica, a pesar de sangrar de heridas en la cabeza y en la cara y en su brazo derecho, se dirigió a ellos

-me soltaron, no tendré piedad ahora, "N.O.V.A"- dijo disparando hacia los mercenarios, pero Sonia con sus Sai y Carlos con su cadena lograron reflejar el ataque de Joan hacia el mismo causando mucho daño, y causando que la esfera se saliera de sus manos y Jhon salto ante este

-gracias Joan, veras que tu muerte será muy hermosa, para mí- dijo Jhon de modo que cualquier persona tuviera un escalofrió en la espalda, pero Joan enojado saco sus espadas

-dame… mi… ¡ESFERA!- grito lanzándose a los golpes y Jhon rápidamente activo la esfera, ya que había visto como se hacía y usando súper velocidad, ataco a Joan rápidamente, agilizándose mucho más de lo que su contrincante era, y, con tal maestría, desarmo a Joan y soltando sus espadas, se dispuso a propinarle puñetazos en la cara al joven y en todo el cuerpo hasta que vio que vomitara sangre

-Jhon, dejémoslo, ya está muriendo- dijo Sonia

-sí, aunque me agradaría matarlo, ya en este lugar no hallara cura ni salvación… muere Joan- dijo Jhon estallando en risa maquiavélica y saltando por un portal dimensional junto con su equipo y dejando ahí a Joan, tirado en mitad de la calle

-con esto… hare que… me encuentren- dijo Joan apretando el botón de emergencia del dispositivo de los defensores que le había entregado Azahel, para así poder detectarlo… si no moría antes

Sujeto 3: Guille, el Guerrero del fuego

-demonios, esto no parece el digimundo- dijo Guille luego de haber entrado en el portal que había aparecido en su habitación, era muy parecido a un lugar de guerra, tomando ciertos lugares del digimundo pero estos no estaban en su lugar

-aquí debería estar el lucero de la Rosa, el castillo de Ophanimon pero no está- dijo Guille algo extrañado cuando sintió un escalofrió el cual recorrió toda su espalda y este, si perder tiempo saco su d-tector

-digispirit, digivolves ah! ¡Agunimon!- dijo este para estar preparado en su forma digimon humana caminando por el lugar, mientras lo vigilaban sin que se diera cuenta

Este siguió caminando y entro en un castillo que no era un castillo normal, sino uno muy macabro, el cual pensó podría entregarle respuestas

Al pasar en este, la puerta se deshizo y quedo encerrado

-maldición- esbozo Agunimon mientras camino, porque siempre pensó que caminar era mejor que quedarse parado en un lugar, y cada vez las presencias se hacían más notorias hasta que al llegar a un salón gigantesco, se hicieron notar

-malditos devimons "salamandra ardiente" "dardos de fuego"- dijo Agunimon lanzando cantidad de ataques de fuego desde sus manos y acabando un poco con sus enemigos, pero eran tanto que no daba lo suficiente para acabar con todos, eran alrededor de 20

-son demasiado como para este poder, probemos el bestia ¡slide evolution, digivolves a, BurnningGreymon!- dijo Agunimon evolucionando a su modo bestia, BurnningGreymon

-"tormenta de fuego"- grito el digimon alado envolviéndose en fuego y lanzándose contra los devimons y estos se desintegraron por completo

-bien hecho- dijo para sí mismo el digimon pero ante este aparecieron ladydevimons y más devimons y este tuvo que evolucionar más

-double spirit, Digivolves a! ! Aldamon!- dijo cambiando a su forma usual de pelea cuando estaba con los defensores

-"brahmastra"- dijo en su técnica el joven héroe luchando con valentía contra la horda de digimons vampiros y desintegrando a los que podía pero estos eran cada vez más… aunque este logro acabarlos y casi que no lo cuenta

-son ideas mías o caí en la madriguera de los digimons demonio- dijo Aldamon logrando salir de esa sala, y subiendo a los aposentos donde debería estar "el rey" del lugar se encuentra con una fila de Myotismon los cuales estaban convertidos en piedra

-esto si es raro pero por si acaso ¡híper spirit! ¡Digivolves a! ¡Kaisergreymon!- dijo el ahora caballero de fuego blandiendo su espada preparado para enfrentar al que estaba "controlando" al digimundo

Logrando entrar a la sala principal del castillo, donde se aposta el rey, estaba sentada "Ophanimon" atada con unas cadenas

-mi señora Ophanimon, estoy aquí para salvarle- dijo Kaisergreymon

-oh mi querido héroe, corta las cadenas te lo pido para sacarnos a ambos de aquí antes de que el tirano que me atrapo gobierne el digimundo- dijo la figura angelical y Kaisergreymon inocentemente corto las cadenas que aprisionaban al ángel pero ante sus ojos, esta cambio de forma por la de un mounstro flotante con unas garras enorme, su cara tapada como con una máscara con 6 ojos y unas especie de alas… era nada más y nada menos que uno de los digimons más poderosos del universo, metamormon, el que realmente junto con los originarios, causo la rebelión y la guerra entre digimons humanos y bestias contra los ángeles sagrados

-gracias por soltarme de la prisión chicuelo, sé que la mano hizo que entraras aquí para poder liberarme, y trabajare con ellos para el dominio de cada mundo existente muajajaja- rio maniacamente este digimon y Kaisergreymon enojado por el engaño perpetrado, se dispuso a usar uno de sus ataques más fuertes

-"dragones de fuego"- ataco el héroe embistiendo con este ataque al demonio en vida, pero este chasqueando sus dedos, libero de la prisión de piedra a todos los Myotismon que habían en el lugar y estos se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar donde estaba el señor del disfraz, metamormon y Kaisergreymon

-Myotismon se los dejo a sus manos- intentaba irse Metamormon pero Kaisergreymon evoluciono una vez más

-¡ancient evolution! Digivolves a! ¡Susanoomon!- dijo ahora la deidad elemental del digimundo, Susanoomon haciendo presencia

-nunca aparezco por aquí, por ser un agente desequilibrador elemental, pero no dejare que escapes- dijo Susanoomon pero con el error de darle la espalda a los Myotismon

-"grito de la muerte"- gritaron los 10 Myotismon que estaban en el lugar a la vez congelando y llevando a la mismísima muerte a Susanoomon

-mal-dito-s- decía como podía Susanoomon y Metamormon se acercó a este y asesto un golpe con sus garras desconvirtiéndolo y volviéndolo a su modo humano, Guille

-muy tarde para ti chico, morirás aquí y ahora- dijo Metamormon disparando su propia técnica "trance del delirio", la cual hace que cualquiera entre en un trance hipnótico imposible de esquivar, pero justo en ese momento Guille presiono el botón de emergencia de sus transmisor y cayó en el trance, mientras los Myotismon seguían atacándolo con sus "gritos de la muerte"….

**Hasta aquí llego por esta hora, en menos de un rato tratare de subir la segunda parte de la caída de los héroes, aur revoir los leo en un rato**


	12. La caida de los Defensores, 3ra parte

**Continuación del capítulo anterior en su plenitud, voy contra este de una vez así podre ver sus reviews y espero les guste de veras este cap.**

Sujeto 4: Lelouch Akatsuki

-vamos, vamos rápido, no dejare que este dragón se salga de control- dijo Lelouch (estaba en su forma draconica) volando lo más rápido que podía y en menos de 40 minutos ya estaba en Brasil, en Sao paulo para ser exactos.

Al estar en la capital, vio lo que menos quería ver, un dragón del mismo color de él, bueno, en exactitud era alguien perfectamente igual a él, pero este tenía una mirada perdida con los ojos rojos llenos de furia, consumido por su parte draconica

-Hey tu cálmate, no te agravies ni destruyas la ciudad, ellos no tienen la culpa- dijo Lelouch

-a mí no me mandes mocoso- dijo el dragón marrón

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué atacas a los humanos de aquí?- pregunto Lelouch tratando de mediar con el dragón, ya que lo que menos quería era matar a uno de los suyos, al menos que se viera extremadamente obligado a hacerlo

-mi nombre es Dick, ahora con permiso, voy a comer- dijo Dick estirando sus manos como masas, tal cual como hacia Lelouch y engullendo un autobús completo

-oye te digo que dejes de dañar las cosas- dijo Lelouch entrando en su forma de Evolucionado y deteniendo al dragón pero a este no le gusto la intervención

-no me toques, idiota- dijo Dick golpeando a Lelouch con una de sus masas y haciendo que este derrapara en el suelo

-mira, no te quiero asesinar, pero estas matando humanos, y yo, Lelouch Akatsuki debo detener a cualquiera que decida matar humanos

-y yo, Dick, tengo hambre y me hiciste enojar, te ignore pero buscaste peleas, así que te partiré el trasero y llevare tu cabeza como premio a Lady Bullseye- Dijo Dick enojado y lanzándose de golpe contra el DragonSlayer

-"Uchuryuu no Hoko"- grito Lelouch usando su poder de rugido draconico contra el dragón que enfrentaba, y este luego de emitir un sonido extraño, lo imito de manera exacta, cuando destrozos en el lugar y algo de daños para Lelouch, mientras que Dick se mantenía ileso

-¿Cómo es posible que no le haga daño alguno?- se preguntó en voz alta Lelouch y su contrincante se dispuso a atacar

-"Uchuryuu no Tekken"- dijo este enemigo asestando este golpe súper cargado en la cara de Lelouch rompiéndole la boca

-¿Cómo sabes mis técnicas?- pregunto Lelouch escupiendo algo de sangre

-solo las sé- dijo Dick ignorando al héroe y Lelouch se dio cuenta de algo, solo que esperaba no equivocarse

-"Uchuryuu no Tekken"- ataco Lelouch y atravesó a Dick, pero este ni se inmuto y Lelouch se dio cuenta de lo que era… un Mandroide, un robot que leía ADN de algo y obtenía cada habilidad de lo que absorbía, excepto su personalidad… y Lelouch no quería matarlo, por mera compasión

-Dick, deja de dañar todo, no deseo matarte- dijo Lelouch pero el dragón se detuvo y se enojó por completo

-¿matarme? Yo tengo ganas de matarte por no dejarme comer en paz- dijo Dick y enojado tomo su forma draconica y se lanzó sin piedad contra el DragonSlayer, el cual estrello contra una pared y convirtiendo sus manos en masas, golpeo la cara de Lelouch repetidas veces hasta herir su cabeza y hacer que sangrara, lo cual hizo enojar a Lelouch y este tomara la cara de este y lo lanzara fuera del lugar donde estaba siendo sometido

-ya basta, vas a morir- dijo extendiendo sus garras y clavándolas en el pecho del Mandroide pero este no sintió nada y como un asesino clavo sus dientes sobre el hombro de Akatsuki, y haciendo que brotara sangre en cantidades, y este se quejó de dolor.

Lelouch logro quitárselo de encima como pudo y convirtiendo su mano en una espada, buscaba desmembrar a Dick, pero este imitándolo, uso su espada y comenzó una lucha extrafuerte de espadas y muy habilidosamente siguiendo la lucha pero algo de que no se percató Lelouch fue de que Dick reunía energía y jugando una carta, dejo que Lelouch lo atravesara con la espada y en eso uso un ataque final

"devastador"

Lelouch fue completamente devastado por este ataque proveniente de Dick y Lelouch herido y desmayado, Dick lo tomo por muerto y se fue del lugar dejando al héroe allí maltrecho y tratando de moverse activo el botón de emergencia del dispositivo de los defensores….

Sujeto 5: Erick de Aries

El caballero dorado vuela por el cielo buscando salir de Tokio y se encuentra con un pelotón de espectros y estos lanzaron ataques débiles que Erick desvió con total facilidad, y al final de este pelotón, vio a Radamanthys, sentado sobre una piedra burlándose del héroe

-espectros desaparezcan "Lightning plasma"- ataco Erick con cierta fiereza y destrozo a los 30 espectros que allí se encontraban, dejando un mini campo de guerra en las afueras de la ciudad (no en la misma zona de la mansión)

-bienvenido caballero de Aries, Erick si no me equivoco, he venido a juzgarlo- dijo el rubio quien tenía su casco en sus manos

-si soy yo, el sucesor de Mu, el caballero dorado de Aries, Erick de Aries. ¿De qué se me acusa?- dijo el caballero en su nobleza

-en mi condición de Juez, vengo a juzgarte y declararte culpable y aniquilarte, porque tu poder supera a cualquier antecesor de la casa de Aries, y al aniquilarte te traeré a la vida como un sirviente de Hades, mi señor, pero descuida, te daré oportunidad de pelear- dijo Radamanthys y comenzó a luchar contra Erick

-en nombre de los santos dorados de Athena, me defenderé ante ti, ¡a luchar!- dijo Erick correspondiendo la pelea dando golpes en técnica de boxeo/kickboxing y Radamanthys detuvo los golpes con seria frialdad y sin mucho esfuerzo, luego Erick comenzó a usar sus poderes basados en cosmos

-"Galaxian Explosion"- ataco Erick y Radamanthys recibió de lleno el ataque y el lugar se llenó de polvo, pero él no se movió de su lugar

-"stardust revolution"- ataco Erick y Radamanthys respondió con "sliding roar" desviando con facilidad el ataque

Erick se vio abrumado por su enemigo, ya que jamás había peleado con un espectro y menos con uno de los más poderosos de ellos, y este con facilidad podía ser destruido por Radamanthys, pero no se daría por vencido

-¿ya acabaste caballero de Aries?- pregunto Radamanthys quien no dio posibilidad de respuesta de parte de Erick ya que arremetió a darle golpes fuertes en la cara y también en la boca del estomago

Erick cayó atrás contra el suelo y sangraba por la frente y la boca y levantándose dijo

-aún estoy calentando "starlight extinction"- dijo Erick en ataque contra Radamanthys pero esta pelea iba a llegar a su fin porque Radamanthys vio la abertura contra Erick en ese ataque

-yo diría que no tienes oportunidad "greatest caution"- ataco Radamanthys dejando que el ataque fuera absorbido de lleno por Erick quemándolo y a la vez penetrándolo en sus piernas y brazos como si de lanzas se tratara, y Erick por el mismo dolor y verse vencido, cayó al suelo desmayado

-iré por ti a la mismísima puerta del infierno- dijo Radamanthys y se fue volando del lugar

En eso cada grupo de enemigos que enfrento a los defensores se reunieron con "La mano", ya que habían sido controlados por esta misma organización, a pesar de comportarse como usualmente lo hacían…. Eran autómatas, siervos sin escrúpulo y sin criterio propio bajo el mando de Lady Bullseye…

Y habían ganado por completo… o eso creía

Ruinas de la Mansión de Azahel, 6 de mayo de 2020

-Aria… ¿estás bien y viva?- decía el portador del dragón Gales tratando de no moverse tanto, ya que estaba herido tanto por su propia armadura como por los escombros

-aza… si, tu nos salvaste a Snowflake y a mí- dijo la chica que solo tenía pequeñas heridas en los brazos y en la mejilla y el perro que salto al último instante antes de que todo explotara, solo se le había quemado la cola pero ambos estaban a salvo

-menos mal solo fueron idiotas y destruyeron la mansión pero no el laboratorio- dijo Azahel usando el boosted gear como aumentador de fuerza y aunque se perforo un riñón con el esfuerzo, quito todos los escombros de encima de ellos y disparo rápido a la entrada del laboratorio, haciendo camino para la chica, su perro y el mismo..

Se sentó en una silla y le pidió a Aria urgentemente buscara en la mesa un experimento que hacía, de nanonites emergentes que curaban cualquier herida, pero era muy experimental, no sabía el tiempo de curación y cuanto duraría antes de llegar a un hospital

Aria encontró el experimento y se dispuso a traérselo a Azahel, quien se inyecto una porción y luego de vomitar algo de sangre, se levantó y reviso que su riñón estaba "bien" y el cuerpo estaba bien lo suficientemente como para poder pelear de nuevo

-Aria, esto será muy peligroso pero rescataremos a los chicos y pelearemos contra la mano- dijo Azahel activando de nuevo su armadura -¿estas lista?-

-más que lista, Snow quédate aquí en el laboratorio y no toques nada- dijo Aria quien tenía el mapa activado viendo donde estaban los chicos

-Aza están en diferentes puntos y en emergencia, ¿cómo los encontraremos a tiempo?- dijo Aria preocupada

-por eso dije que sería riesgoso, abrázame, saltaremos de portal en portal- dijo Azrex tomando una especie de dispositivo que le permitiría los saltos

-entonces vamos, no perderé a mi familia- dijo Aria abrazando al mayor, tomando el botiquín y metiendo las inyecciones de emergencia, y azrex activo el dispositivo, el cual les dio el viaje rápidamente a los lugares

Sujeto 1: Black Knight

Llegando al hospital de Gótica, Azrex entro por la ventana aceleradamente y entro a la sala quirúrgica donde Sam se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, ya que los médicos determinaron que no se salvaría y esperaban su deceso, y Azrex sin mediaciones obtuvo de Aria la inyección y se la puso a su novia, donde está en insofacto reacciono y volvió a respirar bien y reaccionando se dispuso a seguir al equipo

Sujeto 2: Joan

Azrex y las 2 chicas se transportaron a la base donde Black Knight contuvo a los esbirros de la mano y Azrex entro por el portal rápidamente y hallando a Joan en el suelo, le inyecto la medicina experimental, lo cual salvo al pequeño agente, quien al entrar de nuevo en la dimensión del equipo grito

-RENUNCIO A ESTA AGENCIA-

Y siguieron en la búsqueda de los chicos

Sujeto 3: Guille, el guerrero del fuego

Este estaba a punto de la muerte, mientras que los héroes, con cierta facilidad, vencieron a los villanos que estaban aniquilando al héroe, aunque este estaba bajo un hechizo hipnótico, Azrex salvo su cuerpo y Black Knight con sus poderes psíquicos lo volvió a su modo normal sacándolo del trance

Sujeto 4: Lelouch

Este estaba sumamente herido y la gente rodeaba al chico preocupada, pensando que no tendría un segundo más de vida, pero Azrex volando aterrizo a su lado e inyecto los nanites en el cuerpo de su moribundo amigo y este reacciono de forma automática y fue salvado, el cual se levantó rápidamente y se dispuso al viaje con sus amigos

Sujeto 5: Erick de Aries

Ya Erick había aceptado su muerte y empezaba a irse, pero de pronto llega su equipo en su mente, una alucinación, la cual le pedía no se rindiera y este acepto y luchaba por que el cosmos lo mantuviera vivo, pero sus heridas eran graves, pero Azrex llego rápidamente al lugar e inyectándole la medicina, estaba listo para sanarse, y se salvó de la muerte por los chicos…

Ya con los defensores reunidos de nuevo, podría librarse una batalla…

En la mansión, Azrex tomo lo que quedo del robot de Seiya, y usando su laboratorio, verifico el origen y usando un Jet, fueron al lugar a enfrentar a la mano…

Guarida de la mano, 6 de mayo de 2020

-bienvenidos defensores- dijo Lady Bullseye en la entrada mientras los chicos se vieron rodeados

Mientras esto sucedía, una chica y un chico estaban entre las sombras, y conversaron rápidamente

-esperemos ellos bajen la guardia- dijo el chico

-sí, y así podremos salvar a los defensores- dijo la chica

-eso sí, no dudes en usar la fuerza- dijo el chico sacando un cigarro

-te dije que dejaras eso- dijo la chica

-es que eso me relaja- dijo el chico y se escondieron mejor al ver que esbirros de la mano pasaban

**Bueno chicos es hora de patear traseros, los defensores no en óptimas condiciones pero reunidos se enfrentaran a su mayor amenaza hasta ahora, la mano, la cual puede matarlos y hacerlos parte de sus filas, o acabar con esta organización criminal… pero ahí andan, no diré mas, solo esperen la bienvenida a un par de héroes que están por ingresar al equipo… sin más que decir, dejen reviews y los leo luego **


	13. Una vez Defensores, Siempre Defensores

**Bueno chicos aquí viene lo bueno, el aviso, entrara un nuevo miembro al equipo, pero lo develare al final… mientras tanto cómanse las uñas con las peleas que están para chuparse los dedos**

Minutos antes de llegar a la base de la mano

-¿están listos para la más grande pelea de nuestras vidas?- dijo Azahel motivando a su equipo

-si te soy sincero, tengo algo de miedo a lo que pueda pasar- dijo Aria quien abrazo a Guille

-yo no más tengo un miedo, perderlos a ustedes, compañeros- dijo Erick quien se contristo a lo último dicho

-la verdad, no creí decir esto pero, ustedes son mi familia y comparto lo dicho por el carnero- dijo Sam y de pronto fue abrazada por su novio

-vamos chicos, nos hemos visto en peores situaciones…- dijo Joan

-y hemos salido victoriosos- completo Brian

-lo es y lo admito, somos humanos todos, no superamos los 20 años, excepto por el viejo de Erick- dijo Azahel y todos rieron pero el líder continuo hablando –no hemos vivido tantas cosas por nuestro deber de héroes, pero algo tenemos, tenemos responsabilidad de salvar a los que no pueden protegerse a si mismos. Y somos un equipo bien engranado, nos cubriremos las espaldas y lo juro por mi poder, que volveremos ilesos a casa- dijo Azahel y todos se sintieron conmovidos por su palabra

-entonces considérame listo para pelear- dijo Guille

-y a mí- dijo Joan

-un caballero jamás dejara la batalla de lado- dijo Erick

- yo cuidare de mi familia- dijo Aria

-seguiremos dispuestos a pelear- dijo Brian

-y venceremos- dijo Sam

-entonces junten las manos aquí- dijo Azahel poniendo su mano al frente y todos al mismo tiempo lo hicieron y este dijo una frase que todos atesoraran durante su vida – Una vez defensores, por siempre defensores, chicos, a defender este mundo-

Luego de esto los chicos hicieron un ataque suicida, estrellaron la nave contra la entrada del castillo feudal que tenía "la mano" y a pesar de que muchos guardias atacaban el lugar del impacto, pero fueron rápidamente repelidos por el equipo, ya que no representaban mayor amenaza contra ellos, excepto por la aparición de los enemigos que anteriormente habían logrado diezmar y casi aniquilar a los héroes comandados por Lady Bullseye

-bienvenidos defensores- dijo Lady Bullseye en la entrada del castillo mientras los chicos se vieron rodeados por sus enemigos

-defensores, cambio- dijo Azrex en su armadura, mientras que cada uno se lanzó en contra de Radamanthys, Guille se lanzó en contra del Mandroide que atacaba a Brian, Erick se lanzó en contra de Metamormon, Joan se lanzó en contra de DeathStroke, Brian y Sam contra los 4 agentes renegados y Aria, quien había entrenado en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se fue directamente a luchar contra Lady Bullseye sola

En la batalla de los 4 agentes, Lelouch y Black Knight se disputaban a los enemigos, Black Knight contra Sonia y Carlos mientras que Lelouch lucho contra Tony y Jhon

-miren a la emo pelinegra, cree que nos vencerá- dijo la castaña sacando sus Sai

-¿sería divertido matarla ya mismo y beber su sangre verdad Sonia?- pregunto Carlos haciendo girar su espada

-…. A mí nadie me llama emo, par de idiotas- dijo Black Knight muy enojada y haciendo lucir su poder de telequinesis, hizo que el suelo donde estaban ellos flotara y chocara haciendo que ambos enemigos se golpearan y esta con velocidad usando su filosa daga, rompió la cadena de Carlos, mientras que Sonia lucho directamente contra ella, Sam rápidamente esquivaba sus ataques y metiéndole una patada en el estómago, la proyecto contra Carlos y estos cayeron en el suelo, pero se repusieron rápidamente, y ambos se lanzaron a pelear mano a mano con ella, era algo que debía controlar rápido, porque sentía como el efecto de los nanonites empezaba a disminuir

Tratando de reponerse, se encerró en un campo de energía donde ellos trataban de romperlo mientras ella preparaba su ataque para noquearlos y no matarlos, a pesar de estar controlados eran humanos, y cuando estaba lista dejo que su "flor de cerezo" estallara y propulsara lejos a los dos idiotas pero lograron soportar la explosión y Black Knight no vio otra opción que usar su "control de sangre"

-maldición, ¿Qué nos haces?- grito en demanda Sonia

-dormirlos, así me dejan en paz- dijo Black Knight lamentándose por lo hecho, haciendo que ambos se dieran un golpe que los desmayara y se dirigió a ayudar a Aria

Lelouch luchando contra Jhon y Tony, se las vio algo difíciles, ya que Jhon usaba el poder de la esfera de Joan, y Tony usaba mucha fuerza física y su martillo se las apañaba contra la piel del DragonSlayer, pero este no se doblegaba a sus ataques, sino que se mantenía centrado en no matarlos, ya que fue una de las cosas que aprendió, el asesinato no lo es todo

-¿podrían por las buenas dejar de golpearme así, yo los noqueo y todos felices?- dijo Lelouch algo irritado deteniendo sus golpes

-no creo soberano idiota- dijo Tony y Lelouch con sus manos detuvo el golpe del martillo y con un mordisco, entrando en su forma de evolucionado, lo volvió trozos minúsculos de lo que antes fue

-desgraciado, ¿sabes cuánto me costó obtener este martillo?- dijo Tony a la vez que Lelouch le enterró un golpe en la boca del estómago, pero con tal impulso que lo puso a volar con facilidad por los aires y sin pensarlo dos veces uso su ataque "Uchuryuu no Hoko" y dejando a Tony volando por los aires, se lanzó en contra de Jhon, el cual usaba los poderes de Joan, tampoco mostraba piedad, ya que al tener aumentada su velocidad, las espadas mejoradas y habilidades ampliadas como eran naturales de él, cortaban cada biomasa que generaba Lelouch y esto comenzaba a agotarlo y desgastar el efecto de los nanonites

-"ten ken Byakuren"- dijo Lelouch viéndose acorralado y causo que el enemigo se viera atravesado por algunas espadas de energía, pero este no le importaba el dolor sino que seguía atacando a Lelouch, y el dragón marrón no se vio en opciones así que uso su "Uchuryuu no Tekken" causando que las heridas en Jhon fueran más profundas y así la esfera se desacoplara de él y soltara las espadas especiales, las cuales lanzo a Joan en plena pelea con DeathStroke

-Joan ¡atrápalas!- grito el DragonSlayer mientras que Jhon se disponía a pelear con el jalando su cabellera

-las tengo, Lelouch gracias- grito Joan centrándose en su pelea de nuevo

Mientras Jhon halaba el cabello de Lelouch y lo golpeaba, se unió también Tony ya repuesto antes esto, pero Lelouch reunía energía y cuando estuvo listo uso su "destructor" e hizo que sus enemigos cayeran al piso, heridos e incapaces de luchar, y se dirigió a ayudar a Aria

Antes de que Lelouch entregara la esfera y las espadas a Joan, este luchaba mano a mano con DeathStroke, cada golpe que lanzaba era detenido por el pequeño espía, este se escabullía lo más rápido que podía por entre las piernas y las aberturas de los brazos de DeathStroke y hasta un par de patadas a la nuca le dio, pero el mercenario estaba dispuesto a matarlo pasara lo que pasara

Joan, empezó a usar sus poderes natos, súper correr a 60 km/h y golpear a DeathStroke en el proceso, lo cual hizo efectivo, pero los nanites estaban comenzando a perder su efecto y estaba desgastando su energía

-ojala tuviera mi esfera- dijo Joan esquivando cada vez más lento los golpes de DeathStroke

-no creo que necesites vivir si ya te tengo en mi merced- grito DeathStroke acertando un par de golpes y luego tomándolo por el cuello para cuando Lelouch le lanzo la esfera y las espadas duales

-las tengo, Lelouch gracias- dijo absorbiendo la esfera y activando su poder N.O.V.A, lanzando por 3 metros al mercenario y reponiéndose en la pelea, con mayor velocidad ataco

-"spin Dash recargado"- dijo girando sobre sí mismo y atacando por diferentes aberturas al mercenario, el cual no podía hacer más que recibir golpe tras golpe y quedando inmóvil por las descargas eléctricas de los golpes hasta que Joan decidió dar el golpe de gracia, "súper giro"

Usando los 3 poderes especiales contenidos en la esfera, dio a gran velocidad unos mil golpes a DeathStroke y este cayo completamente vencido y Joan se fue a secundar a Aria

-"dardos de fuego"- atacaba Agunimon (guille en su forma más débil de pelea) contra Dick, el Mandroide, y este se protegía contra los poderes de biomasa de Lelouch, pero Guille estaba dispuesto a vencerlo, evoluciono en BurnningGreymon y con su ataque "tormenta de fuego", abrazo e inmovilizo al Mandroide y voló por los cielos y se dejó caer en picada estrellándolo contra el suelo, y eso causo un malfuncionamiento en el Mandroide, causando que este se saliera de control, Guille noto esto y evoluciono en Aldamon, conteniendo sus ataques de energía y regresándolos con tal facilidad ya que eran cada vez más débiles pero esto enojaba al Mandroide y comenzaba a desatar energía nuclear…

-es hora de saltearse un par de niveles, ancient spirit, digivolves a, Susanoomon- dijo la deidad del digimundo, Susanoomon, aunque por corto espacio de tiempo ya que para mantener su poder eran necesarias al menos 2 personas con afinidad a los digispirit

-no me hagas reír, "destructor"- grito Dick con su cara totalmente destruida y expulsando una gran ola expansiva que fue controlada por Susanoomon

-"relámpagos celestiales"- ataque de la deidad, la cual de los cielos trajo 7 truenos que contuvieron la explosión y la redirigieron al enemigo, el cual empezaba a colapsar y Guille internamente en la deidad empezaba a desgastar los nanonites rápidamente, pero no le importo.

-"cuchilla estelar"- dijo usando una gran espada la cual genero una cuchilla laser la cual atravesó y destruyo al Mandroide y por el gasto de energía, volvió a ser Aldamon, y se fue directo a ayudar a Aria

En otro momento, Metamormon trataba de vencer a Erick, el cual esquivaba por ser más pequeño con comparación con el mounstro, sus ataques

-maldito carnero, quédate quieto para poder matarte- decía el mutageno

-a mí solo me dicen carnero mis amigos, "galaxian Explosion"- ataco el caballero directamente al mutageno y este en su ataque, se convirtió en un caballero sagrado/oscuro, Craniummon

-ahora veremos quién gana pelea caballero a caballero- dijo metamormon/Craniummon

-la diferencia está en que tú no eres un caballero "Lightning plasma"- ataco Erick y Craniummon se protegió con el escudo que portaba por 3 segundos y luego se lanzó a pelear contra Erick

Erick con sus propias manos detuvo el ataque con la lanza dual que usa Craniummon, y a costa de esto sus nanonites comenzaron a gastarse, pero no le dio importancia nada más que se dispuso a pelear más intenso

-por el poder de la constelación de Aries, y por ser un defensor, hoy aquí sentencio tu caída aquí- dijo Erick elevando el cosmos al máximo, sobrepaso sus límites en 200% ya que su corazón estaba en sintonía con el deseo de ser un héroe que recordar y uso su gran poder "starlight extinction" y acabo por completo con Metamormon dejándolo convertido en un digihuevo (solo renacerá no fue muerto), y haciendo esto se dispuso a apoyar a Aria

El último en pelear fue Azrex, quien tenía una buena pelea mano a mano contra Radamanthys, ya que Azrex buscaba lo que todos, no matar a ningún enemigo

-señor Azahel Rangel, puedo ver a través de usted y entiéndase sé que hará y como acabara todo para usted y lo haré un caballero para servir a Hades- decía Radamanthys mientras trataba de golpear al héroe

-no creo que lo logres, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además tengo una novia así que olvídalo "dragón Shoot"- dijo el héroe asestando su disparo en todo el centro del pecho de Radamanthys y comenzando a cargar o duplicar su fuerza

-_Hey compañero, ¿estás dispuesto a una sobrecarga otra vez?-_ dijo Draig

- claro compañero, un defensor está dispuesto a todo- dijo Azrex

-_tómala compañero, es tuya, entra al Juggernaut Drive_- dijo Draig liberando su poder en Azrex

-"Yo, aquel que despierta, Soy el Dragón Celestial que ha robado El principio de la dominación de Dios, Yo me burlo del infinito y aflijo al sueño, Me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación. TE HUNDIRÉ HASTA EL FONDO EN EL PURGATORIO CARMESÍ"- cito Azrex entrando en la sobrecarga de poder y disparándose contra Radamanthys quien ni tiempo de reunir su cosmos tuvo, y aunque los nanonites empezaban a perder efecto, azrex siguió golpeando el cuerpo de Radamanthys y este solo podía recibir los golpes

-ahora el cierre final, "Juggernaut drive Shoot"- ataco con toda su fuerza azrex y volviendo a su armadura normal, aun así mantuvo el disparo que hizo que Radamanthys cayera sobre sus rodillas herido y debilitado, y azrex se acercó al lugar donde luchaba Aria

Mientras todo esto alrededor sucedía, Aria peleaba mano a mano con Lady Bullseye, y aunque no era gran experta marcial, lograba acertar buenos golpes contra la asesina

-tu eres una novata, ¿Cómo puedes lograr hacerme frente?- dijo Lady Bullseye

-porque yo soy una heroína, y no dejare seas una amenaza para este mundo "granizo resplandeciente"- dijo Aria la cual generaba una lluvia de hielo extremadamente grueso, la cual la asesina trataba de evitar y cortar con su katana

-entonces, déjame matarte y cambiar esa perspectiva- dijo Lady B buscando asestar un corte con su katana (es tedioso escribir su nombre así que será lady b e.e)

-argh! Demonios- grito Aria al ver que la atacante cortó su collar y esta automáticamente tuvo una transformación, su cabello se tornó más blanco que la nieve y sus ojos azules ya brillaban y todo alrededor de Aria comenzaba a helarse, mientras que Lady B lanzaba shurikens hacia Aria, ella hacia sin siquiera mover un dedo que las armas cayeran al suelo congeladas

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto anonadada Lady B

-porque….- dijo Aria mientras llegaban Black Knight y Lelouch

-yo, Aria Frozen…- continuo mientras llegaba Aldamon

-soy una defensora…- dijo mientras llegaba Joan

-y aparte ellos son…- dijo Mientras llegaba Erick

-mi familia, y mi poder crece al salvarlos- dijo al llegar Azrex

-y los defensores siempre estaremos unidos- dijo la chica siendo secundada por su equipo los cuales se disponían a acabar con Lady Bullseye…. Pero esta tenía un as bajo la manga

**Y he aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, les encantara lo se dejen sus reviews **


	14. Nuevos heroes, Una Familia: Defensores

**Bueno ahora si, en el anterior solté una sorpresa, y hoy lo hago presente, demos bienvenida a la autora ****YOOKOLKAAB NEO AAX y denle una bonita bienvenida, yo sé que desean leer más por eso subí este cap. para dar cierre a la saga XD**

-excelente, una familia, pero ¿eso de que sirve si tienes el poder supremo?- pregunto burlándose Lady Bullseye del equipo mientras de alguna forma absorbía fuerza vital de los que estaban vencidos y del lugar donde estaba de pie, sacando una especie de armadura que aumento al menos un 150% sus habilidades y para colmo, los nanonites comenzaron a dejar de hacer efecto, y aunque las heridas no se abrirían hasta que se desactivara por completo, el vigor de la pelea era cada vez menor

La única que no había resultado tan herida era Aria y aun así sin su inhibidor de poder, no sería frente contra una armadura así.

-chicos usemos lo que podamos, si caemos aquí que nos recuerden como héroes- dijo Azrex quien comenzaba a lanzar Dragón Shoot´s contra la armadura de la enemiga pero ni cosquillas le hacia

- Joan, corte rápido- indico Black Knight y Joan lanzo sus espadas al aire, la chica las atrapo y Joan la catapulto a enorme velocidad pero las espadas se doblaron en contra de la armadura

-¿! Como demonios es posible esto?!- gritaron Joan y Sam al unísono al ver las espadas de Joan, las famosas espadas indestructibles, dobladas

-es fácil, reuní material sobre sus armas, estilo de pelea, debilidades, y la implemente en esta arma, la única que me tomo por sorpresa fue esa niña, ya que nunca demostró sus habilidades de pelea, pero ya no será ningún problema- dijo la mercenaria atacando contra los héroes con un par de misiles pero Lelouch genero un escudo de biomasa y Erick lo protegió con su "cristal Wall", haciendo que la implosión no tuviera daños contra el equipo, pero ya el cuerpo de Lelouch y el de Erick comenzaba a decaer

-carnero, Akatsuki quédense atrás, nosotros nos haremos cargo- dijo Joan y Azrex lo secundo indicando cambio en su armadura "change fang blast", obteniendo sus cañones en la espalda

Joan comenzó a disparar desde sus pistolas, y Azrex desde sus cañones, pero estos no hacían más que lustrar el cuerpo de la armadura de la enemiga

-hagamos "eso" azrex- dijo Joan

-súper N.O.V.A a la orden- dijo Azrex y Aldamon junto con Black Knight y Joan tocaron la esfera, Azrex lanzando al espacio a Joan, y los 3 héroes restantes haciendo un pequeño tornado a supervelocidad con el poder de la esfera y Joan giro a hipervelocidad desde el espacio, estrellándose contra Lady B, pero esta soporto el impacto….

Al disiparse el humo de la implosión, se ve a Lady Bullseye sosteniendo del cuello a Joan y despojándolo de la esfera la cual exploto por sobre uso, lo lanzo lejos y Erick lo atrapo… el caballero y el DragonSlayer se levantaron a secundar al equipo restante, dejando a Joan retirado, el cual los nanonites ya solo funcionaban un 14%

-maldición, esta bruja nos está destajando- dijo Black Knight mientras le pegaba a lady Bullseye en la cara pero esta ni se inmutaba del ataque, lo que hizo fue sencillamente tomar de la mano derecha a Sam y la apretó hasta causarle una fractura y la lanzo a donde estaba Joan, donde ya sus nanonites dejaban de funcionar y vomito un poco de sangre

-¿alguien más dispuesto a morir?- decía Lady Bullseye y Aldamon evolucionando en Kaisergreymon se dispuso a pelear rápidamente contra la asesina, haciendo que los demás retrocedieran y este blandiendo espadas contra la asesina, se veía cansado, ya que mantener una evolución conlleva gastos de energía

-"ballesta del dragón de fuego"- dijo Kaisergreymon disparando a quemarropa en un ataque suicida contra esta enemiga, la cual se vio afectada por la onda expansiva más que por el ataque en sí, pero esto no sirvió de mucho

La asesina solo supercorrio y atravesó con su brazo el cuerpo de Kaisergreymon y causo la automática desconversion de Guille y al verlo en el piso, lo pateo repetidas veces y luego le dio una última patada que lo lanzo al lugar donde estaban los heridos

Erick volvió a elevar su cosmos hasta donde su herido cuerpo aguantaba y aunque sangraba su nariz por el esfuerzo, lanzo 2 ataques simultáneos, "Lightning plasma" lo que logro paralizar a la asesina, lo suficiente como para dinamizar su "galaxian explosión" lo cual logro tumbar a la enemiga.

Duro en el suelo al menos unos 5 minutos, y los héroes socorrían a los heridos, ya no tenían botiquín de emergencia, así que solo evitaban sangrados fuertes, pero esta se levantó a enorme velocidad y el único que se percato fue Erick y este solo impidió el ataque con su propio cuerpo lo que retraso a Lady Bullseye, pero a costa de abrir sus heridas y cayera desmayado en el suelo.

Lelouch y Azrex (este último en Juggernaut Drive el cual se causó por subidón de ira) dieron pelea a la enemiga en igualdad de condiciones, ya que ambos al tener su parte draconica completamente desatada, se lanzaron de lleno contra ella

Azrex con sus garras dañaba la armadura de la enemiga, y Akatsuki hacia lo mismo, mordían, despedazaban lo que podían de la armadura y lo que lograron destruir fueron las hombreras y parte del brazo derecho, lo cual enojo a la asesina y con velocidad, ya prediciendo el próximo ataque de los chicos, los tomo del cuello a cada uno, lanzando a Azrex al aire le disparo como pudo misiles desde su brazo izquierdo mientras que tiro al piso a Lelouch y lo piso repetidas veces, lo que causo que volviera a su forma humana y haciendo que Azahel con su armadura rota cayera al piso también, lo piso repetidas veces, hasta verlo sangrar y los pateo de nuevo hasta donde estaban los héroes heridos

Aria estaba horrorizada viendo como acababan uno a uno con sus familiares, compañeros, amigos y desesperada, ataco a Lady Bullseye con fuerza, con sus poderes de hielo, pero esta ni se inmutaba en lo que hacía Aria y la toma del cuello y comienza a estrangularla con las 2 manos

-tu… pequeña mocosa, eres las que más me cae mal del grupo, y hare que seas la perra más servil de la mano, la más mercenaria, me diste una pelea buena, pero ya no podrás hacerme más nada- dijo la asesina y la chica trataba de zafarse, cuando una voz masculina a su oído le dijo "no temas ya estamos aquí"

En ese preciso instante se escucha una frase

-"Testudo Arm"- y en ese momento se escuchan un par de disparos teledirigidos, los cuales golpean los puntos débiles de las manos de la asesina, y hace que suelte a Aria

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo llegando al lado de Aria, una chica con el cabello castaño rizado y suelto que le llega a mitad de la espalda, tez clara, ojos color rojos, 1.60 de alto y pesa 50k (se nota a la vista wey); de apariencia de unos 15 años. Viste una blusa gris de manga larga pero de cuello en V, shorts azul rey y sandalias tipo gladiador marrones, además de llevar una boina negra en la cabeza y un suéter blanco en la cintura amarrada (que parece bata de laboratorio) y en el cuello una correa lisa con un colgante en forma de péndulo con una esfera de cristal de vidrio azul.

-sí, gracias cariño, pero, ¿Quién eres?- dijo Aria tratando de recuperar el aliento

-soy Maka, una chemichal master y esto es Testudo- dijo señalando en su brazo una especie de arma con comandos de teledirección

-si aquí estoy basta de cháchara, la bruja fea nos matara si nos quedamos quietos, cambiemos estilo de pelea- dijo el arma, llamada Testudo

-¿es un arma que habla?- pregunto Aria

-algo así, Testudo, vamos al poder de verdad, "absorción data"- indico Maka tocando un libro y permitiendo que Testudo le poseyera, generando una armadura mística, la cual se parecía a la de un kamen rider (kamen rider Kivala para referencias)

-bueno Lady Bullseye vimos tu plan y hoy Testudo y yo te juzgaremos por lo que has hecho hoy, así que prepárate a perder- dijo Maka/Testudo, ya que ambos hablaron como uno solo

-¿un defensor más? No importa, te venceré- dijo la asesina abalanzándose contra la heroína y esta simplemente detuvo sus ataques y le grito a Aria

-dispara hielo contra mi espalda y no te niegues, solo hazlo-

Aria asintió y se dispuso a disparar contra la espalda de Maka/Testudo y esta absorbió el poder el hielo, haciendo que de su casco saliera una especie de mangueras y al iluminarse le disparo agua hirviendo a Lady Bullseye, añadiéndole un toque eléctrico, la cual se quejó porque si le hizo daño, Maka aprovecho esto y de una vez uso otra transformación de testudo para cortar rápidamente la armadura, ya que Testudo no podía ser destruido, ya que era un ser vivo

-malditos mocosos, no necesito de una armadura para poder vencerlos- dijo Lady Bullseye enojada al ver como su armadura había sido inutilizada y despojándose de ella se lanzó contra los nuevos héroes

-Testudo, "bomb Star"- indico Maka y sus ojos cambiaron de color rojo a amarillo, y Testudo se convirtió en una esfera que rápidamente fue al encuentro de Lady Bullseye e imploto haciendo que esta cayera debilitada lejos del lugar. En eso, Maka y Testudo se acercaron rápidamente hasta donde ella y ante los ojos azules de Aria veían curiosamente mientras auxiliaba a su equipo

-te dije que te juzgaríamos aquí, si hubieras usado tus habilidades para el bien no habría pasado esto "Open Book"- dijo Maka abriendo una especie de portal en el libro que tenía en la mano, y Lady Bullseye solo grito un "Noooooo" mientras era absorbida por siempre, o hasta que Maka decidiera que era necesario que saliera.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?- dijo Aria asombrada ante la chica

-nada malo, solo la encerré en un libro de matemáticas es todo- estallo en risas la chica

-y puedes sanar a mis amigos, ¿verdad?- pregunto Aria

-pues claro, ¿dónde están?- dijo Maka con Testudo como una luz resplandeciente en su hombro

-están ahí, detuve sus hemorragias, pero los voy a perder si no hacemos algo- dijo Aria

-dame un segundo "absorción Data"- dijo sacando de algún lugar un manga de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood y luego hizo rápidamente un circulo de transmutación curando a los chicos pero quedándose dormida por el agotamiento que incumben sus poderes

Ya conscientes los chicos, se levantaron cada uno y al ver lo que paso, le preguntaron a Aria y Aria señalo a la chica que dormía plácidamente en el suelo y les explico lo ocurrido. En ello Azahel se sorprendió y decidió que en vez de dejarla en el lugar tirada en el suelo, era mejor llevarla en alguna nave, ya que la suya estaba destruida, y tomando una de la mano, se fueron hacia su destruida mansión. De camino al asomarse vieron algo que pasaba en la academia de IS

Cecilia, había recibido la noticia de que Erick había sido herido por completo y estaba al borde de la muerte y esta, desesperada se lanzó por la ventana y activando su IS, buscaba ir al lugar donde estaba su novio, pero el lugar se vio atacado por esbirros de la mano, y las portadoras del IS no eran nada en comparación con la maestría marcial que tenían estos

-desearía estuvieras aquí- dijo Cecilia deseando que su novio estuviera en el lugar, y tal como un sueño los Defensores estaban saltando del jet al lugar donde acabaron con facilidad a los enemigos

Luego de eliminar con facilidad a los enemigos, Erick se despidió de Cecilia, la cual debía quedarse porque en unos meses estaría la competencia Mondo Grosso y debía entrenar…

Luego, fueron a una especie de apartamento mientras Azahel hacia unas llamadas para que reconstruyeran la mansión y haciendo declaración telefónica de los ataques a la mansión y eso y los chicos conversaban

-excelentes poderes Maka- decía Joan, aun adolorido pero al menos vivo

-muchas gracias Joan, no está de más hacer algo bueno- dijo Maka

-pero si no hubiera sido por mí no salvas a nadie- dijo Testudo y Maka comenzó a pegarle a la luz para que se callara

-ustedes son divertidos- dijo Aria mientras reía

-yo sé que Azahel te pedirá te unas al equipo, así que te lo pediré yo, ¿quieres ser una defensora?- pregunto Brian

-pues déjame pensarlo- dijo Maka haciéndose la interesante un poco

-si quiere solo se hace la interesante- dijo Testudo y se encerró en el péndulo que guindaba del cuello de Maka

- cállate estúpido, si en fin, ¡claro que quiero ser una defensora!- dijo Maka muy emocionada

Azahel quien termino de hablar por teléfono, se dirigió a la chica y le dio un transmisor

-bienvenida a los defensores Maka- le dijo y se formó una algarabía en el grupo porque, los defensores habían logrado salvar el mundo, y salvarse a ellos mismos como una familia una vez más…

**Y aquí estamos en el cierre de este cap., quiero agradecer a todos los escritores quienes me han soportado por horas haciéndole bullying por cada capítulo y hacerles saber que son mis amigos y mi familia. Y siempre seremos un equipo… dejen su review y nos leemos en un capitulo no muy lejano…. Una vez defensores, siempre defensores, vamos allá chicos **

**Consejo: tomen el siguiente capítulo como segunda temporada XD**


	15. OVA 1: La fiesta de Testudo

**Bueno chicos este es el primer ova de este fic espero les agrade :3 esta en plenitud escrito por Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, sin mas que decir, lo dejo aquí **

Habían pasado varios días desde que La Mano quiso hacerse con los Defensores, sin embargo sus planes habían fallado gracias al poderoso equipo de héroes, además que habían obtenido dos miembros nuevos para el equipo, Azahel y Sam habían acordado salir en una cita, el dueño de la mansión para evitar que algo como la ocasión anterior, cerro el laboratorio con llave, para evitar que alguno de los demás héroes entrara y tomara algún experimento sin terminar.

– Bien, estaremos fuera un buen rato y no quiero que le pase nada a la mansión, entendido – Dijo el Sekiryuutei antes de irse con su novia.

– Tranquilo, Aza, puedes confiar en nosotros – Respondió Lelouch cruzando los dedos tras su espalda. Una vez que Erick se aseguro que se fueron, regreso a la mansión para informar a sus compañeros.

– Eso solo significa una cosa – Dijo el carnero dorado – ¡FIESTA SALVAJE! –

– Ejem – Tosió Aria

– De acuerdo una fiesta común y corriente –

– Organicémonos entonces – Dijo Lelouch acercándose.

– Aria, tú te encargaras del hielo, Lelouch y Guille de la comida y las bebidas, Joan te dejo la música a ti, Maka si quieres ayudarlo adelante, yo iré por Cecilia y le diré que traiga a algunas amigas – Todos a excepción de Aria asintieron y comenzaron a hacer sus cosas, Erick se acerco a la chica para explicarle que solo sería un rato el que haría hielo, luego podría disfrutar de la fiesta con los demás.

Los Defensores se separaron, y en menos de dos horas, ya tenían lista la fiesta en la mansión, Joan había traido un DJ bastante bueno, Lelouch y Guille trajeron mucha comida y bebidas de todas las imaginables Erick regreso con Cecilia y otras cuatro chicas de la academia IS, las chicas eran Charlotte Dunois, Honne Nohotoke, Houki Shinonono y la joven profesora Maya Yamada.

Sin embargo no eran las únicas que habían asistido, Guille, Joan y Lelouch también habían invitado unas cuantas chicas, Guille se perdió y termino en la academia Hakoniwa, gracias a eso, conoció a Medaka Kurokami, quien fue invitada, la chica llevo a todo el consejo estudiantil de la academia, aun que por el momento solo eran 4 personas, Akune Kouki, Kikaijima Mogana, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi y la misma Kurokami Medaka, por su parte Joan trajo a la fiesta a cuanta persona se encontró en la calle, lo mismo paso con el DS.

Pero en un momento de distraccion alguien entra inesperadamente, un tipo "raro" que lleva ropas oscuras, botas y una Ganardina; el pelo es castaño claro, tez clara y los ojos almendrados que se acerca a ambas chicas, caminando tranquilamente sin importarle los demás invitados.

– ¿Quién es? – Susurra Aria a Maka

– _Hay noooo, por que no lo encerre_ – Sonríe nerviosamente

– Hola lindura ¿Cómo te llamas? – Se le acerca a Aria

– Eeeeeh – Roja a más no poder responde la pequeña – A-Aria Fro-Frozen –

– Un hermoso nombre – Toma su mano como todo un caballero y se la besa – ¿Le gustaría que le traiga una bebida? –

– Pervertido – Dice entre dientes Maka y fulmina al visitante, Aria se sonroja de nuevo. Mientras tanto los chicos se fijaron del desconocido hablando con Aria y Maka.

– ¿Y ese quién es? – Pregunta Guille en voz alta.

– No lo se – Joan trata de recordar – ¿Lo conoces, Lelouch?

– No que yo sepa –

– Mmm no pero se me hace que le hemos visto antes – Erick miraba al extraño visitante, en tanto con las chicas, quienes platicaban animadamente no se dieron cuenta del desconocido.

– Disculpen hermosas damas, no podía quedarme sin comentar que esta noche son tan bellas como las mismas estrellas – Todas las chicas se pusieron rojas como tomates por dicho piropo.

– ¿Señorita Cecilia Alcott le gustaría bailar conmigo? – Pregunta sonriendo, sin saber que ya fue visto por Erick, Maka vio lo que tramaba, mientras la chica asentía, esperando que eso no generara algún problema con su novio.

– Testudo – La chica se estaba molestando tanto que apretó con fuerza su lata de refresco.

– ¿Oye no es el mismo chico? – Apunto al desconocido que bailaba "sensualmente" con Cecilia o al menos eso creia; Erick se puso furioso y la cosa no paro ahí por que se puso a bailar con las otras chicas ganandose el odio de los chicos.

– Este tio – Lelouch se enfurece al verlo.

– Al menos Aria y Maka no estan bailando con el – Joan hablo, pero al ver que bailaba con las otras chicas también se molesto.

– Ya tuve suficiente de este tonto – Erick se acerca a las chicas y al desconocido, tratando de ser lo menos posible agresivo – Disculpa, no nos hemos presentado, soy Erick, el caballero de Aries.

– Mmm – El extraño sonrio altaneramente – Si ya te conozco soy Testudo es un placer – Le tiende la mano pero ese apretón parecía decir mas.

– ¿Erick-kun se conocen? – Pregunto Cecilia confundida.

– Claro somos amigos – Dice mientras la toma por la mano y la hace girar, las otras chicas parecen divertidas viendo eso – ¿En que le puedo ayudar? –

– No sé, pero creo que ¿Podrías dejar DE COQUETEAR A MI NOVIA? – Erick grito furioso.

– ¿Son novios? No sabía – Se hace al desentendido y empieza a bailar con otra de las chicas, alejándose de la pareja. Cecilia se queda perpleja.

– Oye tu… – Guille tranquiliza un momento al carnero dorado.

– ¡Oye, te están hablando! ¿Y tu quien eres? –

– ¿Que deseas enano? – Y con eso se soltó la bomba

– ¿Como me llamaste? – Joan estaba bastante enojado ya que no le gustaba que le dijeran asi.

– E-n-a-n-o... ¿Quieres que te lo escriba? – Dijo Testudo sonriendo maliciosamente.

– ¡Nadie me dice enano! – Joan le lanza un puñetazo pero Testudo lo agarra fuerte y le zampa un rodillazo.

– Oye nadie le dice "enano" salvo yo – Dijo Lelouch mientras a los demás les salía gota grande – Y mucho menos lo golpea –

– Jajajajajaja ¿Intentan provocarme? – Se burlo de ellos Testudo

– Tu lo pediste – Guille se transforma en Agunimon – ¡Dardos de fuego! –

– ¡Chicos! ¡Calmense! – Aria trato de advertirles sobre el castigo que Azahel y Sam les iba a dar, pero nadie la escucho.

– ¡Agachate Aria! – Ambas chicas se agacharon y el ataque paso sobre sus cabezas, las otras chicas habian salido del lugar a excepción de Cecilia

– ¡Azahel y Sam nos van a matar por esto! – Aria dijo viendo como una pared tenia agujeros llameantes a sus espaldas.

– ¡¿Guille te volviste loco?! – Grito Joan molesto

– Es que me desespera ese tipo – Se defendió el guerrero de fuego.

– Vaya eso estuvo cerca – Testudo se burlo sentado sobre un sofa como si nada.

– ¡¿Como demonios llegaste ahí?! – Gritaron Lelouch, Joan y Aguinimon.

– Yo si pude verlo – Dijo tranquilamente Erick mientras caminaba hacia ellos seguido de su novia Cecilia.

– ¡¿Y por que no dijiste nada?! – Se quejaron los tres.

Testudo sonreía triunfante sin saber lo que estaba por venírsele encima. Erick le pidio que se vaya...inmediatamente, incluso lo amenazo, pero no parecía funcionar, ya que el visitante quería pelear por alguna extraña razón.

– Me temo que no es tan sencillo – Rie y usando Shumpo se coloca tras del caballero – Quiero ver que tan fuertes son –

Erick esquiva un golpe y contraataca con una patada, pero falla, ya que Testudo no dejaba de moverse, por ello, el carnero no podía asestarle ni un solo golpe, pensó en usar una de sus técnicas, pero justo en ese momento se escucharon unas voces.

– ¡Detenganse! – Aria y Maka hablaron al mismo tiempo.

– Chicos así no se solucionara nada – Aria les pedia a sus compañeros, pero ninguno la escuchaba.

– _Ese Testudo_ – Piensa Maka mientras Aria trata de congelarlos – Voy por "algo" en mi habitacion –

– ¡Maka espera! – La pequeña Aria grito mientras veia que los chicos ahora estaban peleando pero tratando de no destruir la casa pero era en vano, la sala era un desastre total. Y el DJ habia huido...finalmente y Cecilia trataba de tranquilizarlos...al menos – ¡Azahel y Sam van a matarnos chicos! –

La pelea continuaba, pero para ese momento, todos luchaban contra todos, sin importarles nada, Aria había creado una pared de hielo bastante gruesa, para evitar salir lastimada accidentalmente por algun ataque desviado.

– ¡Deja de moverte! – Joan intentando cortarlo con sus espadas pero Testudo solo sonrie y sigue esquivando.

– ¡Aaagh, Galaxian Explosion! – Ataco Erick pero el ataque se desvio y destruyo un muro.

– ¡Ahora si estamos fritos! – Dijeron los chicos excepto Aria.

– Como que hacia falta una ventana aquí – Dijo Testudo.

– ¡Callate! – Gritaron furiosos y siguieron atacándolo ahora con sus técnicas especiales. Maka por su parte buscaba algo, hasta que regreso con un libro marron y un baculo bastante raro, sin embargo, Testudo se lo quito de las manos activándolo

– ¡Testudo devuelveme eso! – Grito Maka.

– Naaa...No lo creo – Se coloco en medio de los chicos – ¡Ey "bola de idiotas"! –

Los 4 se detuvieron de golpe

– ¡Change Minds! – Del baculo salio una luz y eso ocasiono que los Defensores cambiaran de cuerpos entre ellos, pero sin afectar a las chicas que se habían refugiado en la cocina momentos antes.

– ¿Que fue eso? – Pregunto Cecilia saliendo del escondite, Aria miraba hacia todos lados y vio a los chicos parados como si nada y Maka estaba en shock.

– No es posible – Murmuro Maka asustada.

Erick había terminado en el cuerpo de Joan, Joan en el de Erick, Guille en el de Lelouch y Lelouch en el de Guille, los 4 se miraron confundidos, hasta que vieron sus respectivos cuerpos frente a sus ojos, se acercaron a su cuerpo original y lo primero que les vino a la mente fue pellizcarse para despertar.

– ¿Cómo terminamos en esta situación? – Grito Erick con la voz de Joan todavía confundido.

– No se, pero estoy seguro que el tipo ese, tuvo que ver en esto – Joan en el cuerpo de Erick respondió.

– Debemos buscar una solución – Lelouch con la voz de Guille comento.

– No podemos dejar que alguien se entere de esto – Guille con la voz de Lelouch hablo.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Erick/Joan

– Ehh ¿Chicos? – Preguntaron las tres chicas acercándose.

– Ehhh... Hola Cecilia – Respondio nervioso Erick/Joan – Te lo puedo explicar –

Pero la hermosa rubia se desmayo siendo auxiliada por Maka y Aria

– _Rayos esto no deben saberlo Azahel y Sam_ – Penso nerviosa Aria ayudando a Maka despertar a Cecilia.

– _¡Maldito Testudo! ¡Seguro se devolvio al amuleto le voy a dar la peor paliza de su vida!_ – Penso furiosa Maka a la vez que traia un vaso de agua para la desmayada de Cecilia.

– Se desmayo... – Señalo Joan en el cuerpo de Erick.

– Callate – Dijo Erick/Joan.

– ¡Chicos preocupense de eso despues! – Interrumpio Lelouch/Guille.

– ¡Cierto! – Dijeron los otros 3 al mismo tiempo hasta que parte del techo cayo en medio de la habitacion.

– Y luego "Eso"– Indico Joan/Erick.

– ¡Cierto! – Ahora en shock los chicos.

– Busquemos en el laboratorio – Sugirio Guille/Lelouch y todos fueron directo dejando a una chica desmaya, un caos en la sala y hasta la cocina, 2 compañeras (una en shock y la otra furiosa con "alguien") y escondido en la lampara Testudo en su forma de estrella.

– Jejejejejejeje que divertido fue esto jejejejejeje. – Reia mentalmente.

Los 4 buscaban por todo el laboratorio algo que les ayudara, a regresar a sus cuerpos originales, pero sin embargo tuvieron que echar abajo la puerta ya que Azahel había dejado totalmente cerrado el laboratorio, una vez hecho eso, entraron, pero no lograban encontrar algo que los ayudara, por lo que abatidos fueron con Maka para que les dijera cuanto duraría el efecto.

– El efecto durara hasta mañana al mediodía, pero dejemos eso de lado, debemos reparar la mansión, Azahel y Sam no deben tardar en volver y no quiero que vean el desastre que hicieron – Hablo Maka

– ¿Hicimos? – Pregunta Erick

– Si Erick, ustedes destruyeron todo, atacando a Testudo – Regaño Maka aun que se sentía algo culpable a fin de cuentas.

Rápidamente los Defensores se organizaron y comenzaron a reparar todo, no fue un trabajo difícil gracias a sus poderes, pero sentían que estaban olvidando algo, aun que no le dieron mucha importancia y se apresuraron a terminar, pero la sensación de estar olvidando algo bastante importante se volvia a sentir en el equipo, pero la ignoraban y volvían a trabajar. Azahel y Sam ya volvían a la base, cuando fueron emboscados por un grupo de ninjas, nada realmente difícil para ambos, avanzaron como unos diez metros y un grupo de Aliens se opuso a ellos, los derrotaron y avanzaron otros diez metros cuando de la nada un grupo de momias los detuvo, diez metros después robots, otros diez metros y ahora eran fanaticas de Justin Bieber y One Direction, Azahel y Sam enfrentaron como a unos 500 enemigos, hasta que llegaron a la mansión.

En la mansión, Erick y los demás terminaban de reparar todo cuando notaron el techo faltante, recogieron los escombros y limpiaron todo, pero no pudieron poner el nuevo techo, hicieron un sorteo para ver quien le decía a Azahel, el "ganador" fue Joan, justo en ese momento Aza entro seguido de su novia.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Azahel

-bueno lo que paso fue…- comenzó Joan y luego Azahel vio furibundo al equipo secundado de Sam y los hizo hacer trabajos forzados por al menos un mes…

**Chistoso un largo rato espero les guste dejen sus reviews**


	16. Luz y Oscuridad

**Buenas chicos este es el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de los defensores, espero les agrade, tiene más peleas, más poderes, mas héroes, mas comedia y más de todo un poco espero les guste y los leo al final de este capítulo. Posiblemente les dé una sorpresa pero no diré más sin más que decir empiezo mi capitulo **

La oscuridad no existe sin la luz, y la luz no existe sin oscuridad, dos elementos que son tan distintos pero tan complementarios, y pueden coexistir en una persona pero nunca estar equilibrados, o eres una persona oscura, llena de maldad, o eres una persona radiante, lista para ser buena, y existen variantes, pero está en ti dejar que tales elementos te gobiernen a plenitud…

Eso es lo bello de ser humano….

-¿rayos, dónde estoy?- decía Sam, quien comenzaba a sofocarse poco a poco, saliendo de su cama, la cual empezaba a achicarse

-¿Quién juega esta broma? ¡Azahel auxilio!- gritaba la chica al ver que era la mansión, pero cada vez esta se minimizaba, incluyendo su ropa, la cual comenzaba a apretarle y desatar su miedo y trauma, la claustrofobia

En otro momento, Joan se veía en su cuarto con peluches extraños, ya que él no era aficionado de ellos, sentía algo de temor, pero pensaba que era una broma pesada de los chicos

-¿chicos, quien trajo esta cantidad de peluches y juguetes a mi cuarto? Saben que no soy un niño- dijo Joan, él se levantó para recoger los muñecos y tomo uno, el cual parecía era un niño pelirrojo, el cual una niña querría para jugar a ser su mama, pero este le tomo la mano a Joan y automáticamente revelo su identidad, era Chucky

-hola Joan, es hora de jugaaar- dijo el muñeco endemoniado

En otro lugar, Erick paseaba por la calle y algo extrañado, ya que siempre lo veían y saludaban, ya que era unos de los defensores de una diosa que todos conocían, comenzó a tocar a la gente, pero esta ni se inmutaba y ni se daba cuenta de su presencia

-esto es extraño, no creo que sea real que pase, iré a ver a los chicos- dijo volviéndose sobre su camino dirigiéndose a la mansión

En vez guille, había salido al bosque para entrenar, pero no entrenaría con sus poderes sino que usaría sus estilos de pelea como humano a ver si este mejoraba cada vez más.

-y lo logre- dijo rompiendo unas tablas de madera, pero en su brazo se quedó pegado un insecto, una pequeña abeja, pero Guille, sintiendo repulsión por este, lo sacude y patea lejos del lugar, pero la abeja comenzó a asediarlo y perseguirlo

-ya basta déjame en paz- gritaba Guille hasta chocar con un enjambre de polillas y empezar a correr más fuerte para huir de ellas

Ahora vemos a Maka, quien estudiaba un poco sobre sus habilidades de chemichal master, pero de pronto dejo entender las cosas

-¿Por qué no puedo entender esto? ¡Testudo! ¡Testudo! ¿Será que quieres salir del collar?- decía la chica tratando de invocar a su ente protector, pero este no respondía a ninguna invocación

-Testudo no está… imaginare algo para castigarlo… espera… no puedo… no puedo imaginar nada- dijo para sí misma y alarmándose Maka, ya que si principal poder, la imaginación, no funcionaba ya en ella

Por otro lado, Azahel se levantó al fin pero no estaba en ningún lugar… y a la vez estaba en un lugar… el piso se extendía al infinito, a lo máximo que podía visualizar una visión humana y a pesar que la de él era de dragón, no veía nada mas allá, solo este suelo, el cual parecían solo baldosas como un tablero de ajedrez, pero más que eso, todo estaba rodeado de completa oscuridad

-¿Draig? ¿Estás ahí?- pregunto Azahel viendo su brazo de dragón donde reposaba una gema verde pero esta no hacía nada no reaccionaba a su llamado y este suspirando, camino tratando de explorar el lugar

-rayos, estos demonios son demasiado fuertes Aria- decía Lelouch quien en su forma de evolucionado luchaba contra unas criaturas, las cuales eran sombras por decirlo de algún modo, pero estaban dispuestas a pelear de manera fácil, ya pues no podían morir

-los congelo y no se quedan en el hielo, salen como si fueran fantasmas- decía la joven Aria, la cual estaba peleando espalda con espalda junto al DragonSlayer

-créanme que al devorar el espíritu de sus compañeros, yo, _La Nada_, seré más poderosa que cualquier otro ser que exista-dijo _La Nada _riéndose como maniaca, la cual tenía un gran parecido con Maka

-debemos seguir, ellos nos necesitan- dijo Lelouch peleando junto a Frozen, los cuales se disponían a lanzarse contra las sombras

En eso, una presencia felina se hizo notar en el marco de la ventana del techo del lugar, y usando un báculo, lleno de una misteriosa luz el lugar a lo cual _La Nada _ trato de refugiarse

-porque, porque, porque nadie me escucha… estoy atrapada, no puedo moverme más- decía Sam aterrada por el encierro que le sobrevenía en el lugar, ya la puerta había desaparecido y la ventana era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que solo su meñique le atravesara… ya comenzaba a tener un ataque de claustrofobia

-déjame demonio, déjame en paz- decía Joan, quien corría lejos de Chucky pero este se levantó y apuñalando a cada muñeco que estaba en el cuarto, hacía que este se levantara y comenzara a perseguir a Joan

-ven Joan, juguemos, juguemos- decían la horda de muñecos zombies endemoniados que perseguían al portador de la esfera

-la esfera, cierto- decía Joan buscando como librarse de los enemigos, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía su poder

-¿te refieres a esta esfera?- le pregunto Chucky apretando la esfera y haciendo que el poder fluyera por su cuerpo y comenzara a atacar al joven

Mientras tanto, Erick paso por una vitrina donde mostraban los televisores, y vio como por decisión del patriarca, se derribaba la casa de Aries en el santuario

-"_ya que no hay quien use la cloth de Aries desde Mu y no hay sucesores ni miembros activos, decidimos que la casa de Aries sea demolida e implantemos al caballero dorado de Ofiuco como el nuevo miembro de los 12 caballeros del zodiaco"- _escuchaba Erick y no podía creer que esto sucedía por lo cual trato de invocar la armadura dorada de Aries y esta no aparecía, lo cual lo desespero e impulso a irse a la mansión de los defensores para investigar lo sucedido

Fuera en el bosque, Guille trata de evolucionar para quemar a la horda de insectos que le atacaban, cucarachas, abejas, polillas, mariquitas, arañas, cada insecto en el bosque le atacaba sin piedad alguna y el miedo le consumía mas que todo, ya que les temía… y no podía evolucionar para defenderse

Tomando una vara del suelo, comenzó a pegarles a los insectos y fue efectivo, pero al menos uno de cada especie de los insectos que le atacaban se volvieron gigantes y amenazaban con devorarlo…

Mientras con Maka, caminaba por la calle tratando de despejar su mente, pero esta no funcionaba como de costumbre, veía cosas que solían crear una película mental en su mente, pero no ocurría nada, y trataba de provocar a Testudo, mostrándole carne, o chicas sexys, pero este no se inmutaba, era como si no existiera

-¿Por qué mi imaginación desapareció? ¿Por qué estoy así?- se lamentaba la chemichal master mientras todo a su alrededor se desteñía…

-balance breaker- activo su armadura Azahel aunque no escuchaba a su compañero, aun sentía su poder fluir en su cuerpo y este voló, pero acorde como se separaba del piso desapareció y quedo suspendido en la oscuridad plena, y la soledad masivamente se apodero de el

-no quiero… volveré al suelo… no puedo dejarme sumir por oscuridad- decía el sekiryutei consumiéndose por el miedo tratando se impulsarse al lugar donde estaba el suelo pero este ya no existía… estaba sumido en la plena soledad y oscuridad

En la mansión, _La Nada_ se quejaba

-¿Quién ejerce un poder de magia blanca tan poderoso como para desaparecer a mis sombras?- decía quejándose la enemiga

-he buscado una concentración de magia oscura por este lugar, y yo, Catwish, hechicera suprema de la luz, he venido a vencerte- se identificó una chica, que andaba con shorts y una chaqueta y su báculo que tenía terminaciones felinas, de cabellera negra y lisa y de una estatura de 1, 52 metros, con orejas de gato en su cabeza

-había escuchado de ti, la hija del nekomata y la hechicera, pero yo misma me encargare de eliminar tu existencia- dijo _La Nada_

-chicos tengan esto- les tiro 2 piedras a Lelouc Aria –úsenlas y sus poderes se basaran en luz al menos 10 minutos, vayan y rescaten a sus amigos, yo me enfrentare a ella- dijo Catwish y los chicos se fueron a buscar al equipo en las habitaciones que los consumían uno a uno

-oh niña, ¿crees que tu poder va a hacer que me venzas?- dijo la enemiga quien usando el poder de la oscuridad se volvió más fiera

-la luz siempre doblega a la oscuridad, yo que tú me rindo- dijo la chica dejando que naciera una cola negra de su cadera en la parte de atrás y haciendo que su báculo mágicamente se estirara como una lanza, se lanzó a pelear contra _La Nada_

Lelouch se lanzó primero a la búsqueda de Joan, y colocando la piedra en la cabeza del joven, pudo hacer que se liberara de la oscuridad impuesta

-aléjense de mi muñecos del demonio- gritaba Joan rodeado por al menos 50 muñecos encabezados por Chucky quien cargaba el poder de la esfera para asestar un golpe final y apareciendo Lelouch le dio la mano al chico

-ya estarás bien, usemos nuestros poderes porque estamos en tu imaginación- dijo Lelouch haciendo que este se llenara de valor y usara los poderes de la esfera sin siquiera activarla y entre los dos eliminaron a los muñecos… y esto causo que la fuerza de _La Nada_ bajaran

Aria a su vez entro al cuarto de Maka y coloco la piedra en la frente de la chemichal master, liberándola de las sombras, la cual estaba sentada al lado de una pared solo viendo toda su vida gris y Aria llego, llena de color y se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué ves?- pregunto Frozen

-la tristeza de mi mente- decía Maka

-¿y si la convierto en felicidad?- decía Frozen dándole un abrazo a Maka y esta recobro el color

-los amigos dan imaginación ¿verdad?- dijo Maka recobrando el color por completo y su mente igual

-tal cual, y más si son buenos y como una familia- decía la chica sonriente y haciendo que saliera la oscuridad de ella, y debilitando a _La Nada_

Ya en la habitación de Guille, Lelouch junto con Joan entraron a su mente por la segunda piedra blanca, y viendo como estaba a punto de ser consumido por los insectos gigantes, los chicos llegan a destruirlos y lo sacan del trance debilitando de nuevo a la enemiga

En la habitación de Erick, entran Maka y Aria, las cuales entran en la mente de El

-nadie me recuerda, fui a la mansión y siquiera mi credencial me accedió, y espere salieran y no me vieron- suspiraba y sollozaba Erick, pues su orgullo era ser el caballero santo de Aries

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dejaras que esto te consuma?- pregunto Maka

-esto es un sueño y el que puede escapar de aquí eres tú y aquí estamos para liberarte- dijo Frozen

-ustedes me recuerdan, eso me alivia, gracias chicas- dijo él y haciendo que su armadura dorada volviera a él y saliendo del trance haciendo la debilidad de la enemiga más notoria

Ya casi todo el equipo estaba listo, solo faltaba Azahel, pero no tenían más piedras blancas de Catwish

-juntos lo sacaremos- dijo Erick quien concentro su cosmos y emulo el efecto de una piedra blanca e hizo que todos entraran en la mente de Azahel.

-estoy solo, ya no tengo nadie a mi lado- decía ya vencido Azahel.

-no lo creo, me tienes a mí- dijo Joan

-y a mí, eres mi hermano mayor- dijo Frozen

-a mí también me tienes- dijo Erick

-soy tu amiga y estaré siempre- dijo Maka

-ni como creas te abandono hermano- dijo Brian

-no seas tonto, ¿Quién te abandonaría en oscuridad?- pregunto Guille

-y me tienes a mi tu novia- dijo Sam y Azahel recobro el sentido, pues la oscuridad había hecho estragos en el

-no estoy solo… no lo estaré mas porque los tengo a ustedes- dijo rompiendo el hechizo

Mientras esto sucedía, Catwish estaba luchando mano a mano con _La Nada _y esta ganaba poco a poco pero ella noto el descenso de poder, pues ya el miedo de los chicos había menguado

-ahora sí, "light Star purification"- ataco Catwish haciendo que la enemiga tuviera un hoyo en el centro de su pecho

-juntos defensores, ayuden a la maga- indico Azrex quien dirigió un ataque rápido a la enemiga, la cual con los ataques de todos combinados, desapareció simplemente… por ahora

-bueno… ya mi misión aquí termino defensores- dijo Catwish

-no lo creo, viniste a salvarnos sin siquiera conocernos, eso es digno de un defensor, y queremos te unas a nosotros- indico Azahel con un comunicador en la mano

-¿e-es enserio?- dijo la chica quien como un gato brinco por el lugar

-si Catwish bienvenida al equipo- dijo Azahel

-llámenme Whitney o Whit, como ustedes quieran- dijo aceptando el comunicador

La luz siempre esta con el que decida estar, al igual que la oscuridad, y los defensores, por ahora, eran una luz que el mundo también anhelaba… aunque a algunos les moleste la luz

-esos malditos defensores… debo cobrar venganza- decía Bastián contenido en la Balsa

-¿te agradaría hacer un equipo capaz de vencer a esos defensores?- pregunto _La Nada_

_-_te escucho- contesto el maniaco riendo malvadamente

**Bueno chicos les hago el anuncio de que ¡tenemos nueva heroína! Pronto la veremos en ¡FF (punto) net! Su seudónimo hasta ahora es whitsarang, así que espero les agrade nos leemos luego dejen reviews **


	17. Libertad de un pais

**Bueno como buen equipo de héroes, deben incurrir en política alguna vez para no vivir en una "utopía" mediática. Yo como escritor me duele ver mi país como esta, y como mi modo de protesta, decido dedicar este capítulo a mi situación, a mi Venezuela. Agradezco el permiso de los co-autores en la utilización de este capítulo y a whitsarang por el apoyo técnico en la situación para la escritura. En fin, deseo les guste, si no entienden algo, MP será la vía para contestarles**

-"un día más de guarimbas, se hacen presentes en Venezuela"- escuchaba el joven Azahel, quien tenía la TV en CNN en español en el laboratorio mientras estaba perfeccionando los nanonites que usaron la vez que enfrentaron a la mano, enterándose de la situación del país, su país de origen, el cual no había tenido tales problemas en su mundo de origen y suspirando, pues no podía interferir en la situación, recibe un mail, el cual le alarma de algún modo al ver la dirección de correo electrónico, haciendo que brincase y saliera del lugar rápidamente a buscar al equipo

Todos tenían que ver con la iluminante Catwish, puesto que no podía controlar sus naturalezas gatunas, y en este momento jugaban con ella lanzando una bola de estambre en el aire y Maka moría de risa, puesto que la bola de estambre no era nada más ni nada menos que Testudo

-Maka desconviérteme prometo portarme bien- gritaba por los aires Testudo-estambre

-nadie te mando a meterte con Joan- dijo Maka en su defensa

Joan, Guille, Erick y Lelouch lanzaban a testudo, mientras Whit trataba de atrapar la bola de estambre y Aria relataba el juego y Sam solo veía mientras reía al ver a la nueva comportarse como un minino, se escucha la puerta del jardín y prácticamente todos detienen el juego al ver el semblante alarmado de Azahel con el correo impreso

-chicos debemos tomar una decisión con respecto a esto- pidió el líder del equipo

Todos dejaron el juego y se acercaron a la sala y el portador del dragón gales parándose frente a la chimenea comenzó a leer

"_Presidencia de la_ _República Bolivariana, Bonita y Socialista de Venezuela_

_Atención a: Los Defensores_

_Buenas tardes defensores, se llaman defensores de lo bonito, lo hermoso de la paz, de eso son defensores, los respeto mucho por ser tan benignos, no como el cáncer que nos arrebató a nuestro líder que era maligno, sino ustedes que son benignos, les pido con gracia y con fe, no las conozco pero aquí están, que ustedes vengan a Miraflores, a la casa presidencial para que conversemos y expongamos ideas y hacerles ofertas que pueden interesarles, porque ustedes son interesados en la paz, la unión, la calma y el poder, aunque el poder es malo, lo sé, yo a veces no quiero poder hacer cosas… _

_Me despido esperando un contacto_

_Nicolás Maduro Moros, presidente chavista obrero, camionetero, peleonero y todo lo que termine en "ero"_

Al terminar de leer, más de la mayoría de la sala –por no decir todos- estaban muertos de la risa con la forma de escribir del presidente del país de origen de Azahel.

-no puedo con ese tarado- decía Sam quien no reía generalmente, a pesar del pequeño escrito que mando el presidente de Venezuela, estaba muerta de risa

Por no decir más, Brian y Joan estaban rodando en el piso soltando carcajadas enormes, Aria abrazada con Maka riendo a carcajadas, Whit estaba riendo de pie sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, Erick reía un poco y Azahel por el ambiente rio un poco pero aun así mantenía la seriedad del asunto

-lo se da mucha risa pero debemos enviar una respuesta- dijo Azahel calmando los ánimos

-¿para qué iríamos a hablar con ese señor?- pregunto Aria

-es un dictador disfrazado de demócrata- dijo Joan algo irreverente ante ese ser

-perderíamos un día escuchándolo hablar sandeces- dijo Whit quien tenía en sus manos a Testudo mordiéndolo pues aún era estambre

-a…ayuda- decía Testudo

-pues no perderíamos nada con escucharlo- decía Maka y Sam la secundo

-es verdad, puede ser algo de calidad humana- dijo la pelinegra

-yo pues ustedes conocen que mi origen esta allá, no es esta misma Venezuela, pero si es el país en el que nací y pues quisiera ver qué sucede- dijo templante el sekiryutei

-pues yo comprendo a Azahel, así que apoyo en ir solo a ver que quiere hablar ese señor- dijo Erick

-si mi país estuviera en esas situaciones, yo apelaría a mi equipo para ir, es el sentir de una patria, lo entiendo, vayamos a ver- indico Brian y todos lo vieron pues es raro escucharlo decir cosas profundas

-entonces son 5 votos contra 3, iremos en 30 minutos, vayamos en mantos de héroe, eso hará que eviten saber nuestras identidades- dijo Azahel y los que no querían ir subieron a cambiarse a regañadientes. Azahel bajo al laboratorio y mientras recogía lo del experimento, pidió a la computadora que le indicara al presidente que lo verían en 1 hora en el palacio presidencial y procedió a activar su armadura

En el hangar, los chicos llegaron todos en su vestimenta heroica y aunque algunos estaban reacios a ir, disfrutaron de volar sobre el océano y ver las costas hermosas del país, las montañas hermosas que rodean la metrópolis de caracas y estacionando el jet en la carlota, baja el equipo a comunicarse con un general del ejército quien estaba acompañado por 2 soldados rasos, y este los guio a 2 camionetas grandes militares e indicándoles lo que tardarían en arribar al lugar, los soldados subieron a pilotar los autos, divididos en 4 por camioneta, llegaron en 40 minutos al palacio presidencial en Miraflores, y guiados por los mismos soldados, entraron a una sala que no tenía ventanas y en ella estaban sentados tanto Nicolás Maduro como Diosdado Cabello ambos sentados lado a lado

-se ve más negro en persona que en foto- dijo Catwish a Azrex en el oído sobre Maduro y este soltó una risa casi imperceptible

-buenas tardes- dijo Diosdado saludando a los defensores en un tono como demostrando que serían objetos de guerra

-buenas tardes defensores- dijo Nicolás en su tono de idiota estilo homero Simpson

-buenas presidente de la asamblea nacional, presidente de la república, aquí estamos, ¿para qué nos citó?- hablo directo al grano el líder, quien suele ser así en sus negocios inventivos

-camaradas de otros países, los invitamos a esta reunión para pedirles su ayuda con referente a los ataques fascistas que nos han venido dando los de la ultraderecha opositora al gobierno de nuestro querido presidente Nicolás Maduro Moros- dijo el presidente de la asamblea nacional (AN para abreviar)

-fascismo… esa palabra está mal usada, solo es fascismo puede venir del gobierno no de los ciudadanos o la oposición, al menos que esta tenga un parlamento grande de apoyo- dijo Maka con sus ojos brillando en amarillo los cuales se activaron al recordar la definición

-igualito ellos son los sifrinitos que están destruyendo el país, con sus guarimbas están dañándolo todo, la paz y amor que quiero darles no se deja hacer, se meten con mi hermana cuba, se burlan de mi diciéndome "maburro" y están quemando caucho no me dejan en paz, por eso les mando a los guardias pero los están matando y y esos burguesitos necesitan escarmiento- dijo Maduro quien al decir maburro cada uno de los chicos trataron de no reír

-miren, dirán que somos extremistas, pero necesitamos acceso a la calma y paz que el ciudadano y camarada aquí presente quiere darles a los venezolanos, así sea controlándolos, y por eso pedimos que cada uno de ustedes nos apoyen eliminando las guarimbas y encarcelando a los que las propician- dijo Diosdado sacando unas carpetas de debajo de la mesa

-¿y si nos rehusamos?- dijo directamente Lelouch

-pues fácilmente hare cadena nacional y los delatare como fascistas que propician y financian las guarimbas y hare que todo el mundo se vuelque contra ustedes… y revelare sus identidades secretas, Brian- dijo Maduro denotando algo… bueno no algo… muuucha maldad en su rostro de enfermo mental y mostrando en las carpetas que saco Diosdado estaban las identidades de los chicos… Sam Harrison, Brian Alexis, Azahel Rangel, Aria Evans, Joan Pita, Whitney Aru-Kong, Maka Rosado, Guillermo Alvarado y hacienda que todos se petrificaran un momento

-¿y… si aceptamos?- dijo Joan sacando de dudas la situación

-serán héroes de la patria y revolución socialista del siglo 21 de paso podrán pertenecer en su completa potestad al parlamento del palacio de justicia o defensoría del pueblo, con acceso ilimitado a las divisas- dijo Maduro –así que ¿aceptaran "apagar las candelitas que se prendan"?-

-emmmm ¿nos dejan un segundo para debatir su oferta?- dijo Erick puesto veía que Azrex no podía contestar

-como deseen, vendremos en 15 minutos- dijo Diosdado acomodando las carpetas en la mesa como recordando la amenaza y saliendo de la sala

-estos malditos- dijo Black Knight quien se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato

-¿ahora qué haremos?- dijo Aria

-aceptar- dijo Catwish

-¿aceptar? Lamentablemente estamos obligados- dijo Joan quien pensó por un momento en su ciudad de origen y como se vería afectada si los villanos descubrían su identidad secreta

-estos… imbéciles… nos dan el oro que cualquiera pediría, y podríamos tener todo, solo por detener unas protestas… es raro tener esa clase de poder- decía Azrex quien en su mente afectado por su parte demoniaca formulaba la posibilidad de aceptar por realmente dejar corromper su integridad

-Hey compañero reacciona- grito Draig

-lo siento, solo… me deje llevar- dijo Azrex

-chicos, no suelo hablar mucho pero les diré algo, eso es tiranía pura, una dictadura, ustedes tienen valores, úsenlos para ayudar a la gente, deben estar del lado correcto de la historia- dijo Draig dando un motivador discurso

-pero nuestra integridad está en peligro- dijo Lelouch

-¿y si aceptamos pero…?- dijo Maka y se vio interrumpida por Erick

-¿derrotamos a los esbirros del régimen como "confusión" y hacemos lo posible para que este país se libere?- dijo Erick y Maka aplaudió, pues se dio cuenta de que pensaban lo mismo

-entonces será el plan- dijo Azrex y justo quedaba un minuto para que los 2 corruptos llegaran a la sala

-entonces… ¿decidieron apoyar a la revolución bonita de amor y paz?- dijo Maduro con su tono estúpido

-tenemos un trato- dijo Azrex secundado por sus 7 compañeros

Luego de eso, fueron llevados a La Carlota para tomar su jet de vuelta e ir a los estados donde se desarrollaban las revueltas

Mientras emprendían vuelo, Azrex se dirigió a Joan

-Joan te tengo una tarea pequeña, te dejare en las afueras de Caracas y tu iras a los sistemas del país, económico, armamentista y secretista del país y lo vas a sabotear todo, debemos eliminar el sistema de este gobierno- dijo Azrex dejándole unos robots pequeños que bien Joan conocía, puesto que una tarde los había construido con él para hacer investigaciones clandestinas

-cuentas con eso capitán- dijo saltando del avión en pleno vuelo y usando el poder de la esfera giro hasta perderse en la maleza

Táchira

Llegando al pueblo de san diego, los defensores enfrentan directamente a los que portaban armas, los llamados "colectivos del terror" destruyendo sus motocicletas y armas, la GNB (Guardia Nacional Bolivariana comenzó a disparar contra el equipo, pero los chicos simplemente destruyeron los equipos armamentistas y Guille evolucionado en Aldamon acompañado por Erick destruyeron el lugar de las reservas armamentales de la guardia del estado, lo cual los Gochos (residentes del lugar) celebraron en gran cantidad y comenzaron a someter a los guaridas, quienes estaban riéndose en sus caras cuando les disparaban

Lara

En el estado llegaron por tierra, destruyendo tanquetas y desarmando colectivos y quemando motos (algo desastrosos lo sé pero es la única forma de igualar las luchas) y dejando a los guardias a merced de la población civil, los cuales estaban siendo aniquilados y asediados por los asesinos y dejando por decirlo de algún modo "las cosas más igualadas posible

En cada estado que hubo foco de protesta, en menos de un día, los defensores se deshicieron de las armas que aniquilaban a las personas y volvieron a la capital pero no a la carlota sino que dejaron el jet escondido en una zona de caracas y se fueron a Miraflores a enfrentar a los líderes de la revolución bonita

-¿ustedes cómo se atreven a aniquilar las armas de la paz?- gritaba Diosdado

-ustedes son apátridas burguesitos- gritaba Maduro secundando a Diosdado

-ustedes no pueden amenazarnos, si gustáramos podríamos asesinarlos- dijo Lelouch dejando fluir su esencia draconiana para infligir miedo

-además, ustedes infiltraron a las protestas a los guardias y policías, a los colectivos… todos ellos estaban ahí por ustedes… lo gritaron cuando estábamos deteniendo las guarimbas y ahora todo el país debe estar acabando con sus esbirros. Usted perdió- dijo Aria

-ustedes se lo buscaron, activen la cadena nacional- dijo Diosdado y apareció Joan de la nada

-no, no, no lo creo- dijo burlándose el espía- verán acabo de drenar el dinero que se robaron, desconecte todo el sistema que los mantiene haciendo propaganda política y deje que las personas vean las novelas, inhabilite a la guardia y la policía de aquí, fue duro pero valió el esfuerzo… están solos y… guao que rápida es la gente, bueno ya llegaron, nos veremos luego- dijo Joan explicando que había saboteado todo lo que crearon para protegerse y debían enfrentarse a la ira de un pueblo que estaba agotado de hacer colas, de tener el sueldo más bajo del mundo, de ver morir a sus familiares, amigos, conocidos a manos del hampa… tantas cosas… y ahora ya no eran reales para ellos, todos se voltearon en su contra y se acercaba el fin para la revolución…

Los héroes simplemente salieron llevándose los papeles que denotaban sus identidades y salieron del lugar, y luego subiendo el Jet, fueron al país donde estaban residiendo, Japón, para ir a descansar de la liberación de un pueblo

Al día siguiente

-"en otras noticias, Nicolás Maduro Moros es entregado ante la INTERPOL junto con Diosdado Cabello por los numerosos delitos cometidos a los derechos humanos, tanto Leopoldo López e Iván Simonovis y todos los presos políticos salieron de las cárceles ese mismo día, y comenzó un cambio gubernamental en Venezuela. Esperemos que el país sea mejor ahora que los defensores pudieron brindar su apoyo al país entero, más de 30 millones de personas se los agradecen"- escuchaba Azahel terminando con el invento mientras veía las noticias y apagando la televisión, salió del laboratorio y camino al jardín y vio a su equipo jugar, y decidió participar, puesto tenía un rato más de paz pues volvían a ser héroes de nuevo, esta vez de una forma inesperada, pero exitosa

**Claro no es el desenlace que ocurrirá aquí pero es lo que todos esperamos, espero ver su review y #elquesecansapierde Venezuela no te rindas para ver ese futuro que anhelamos**


End file.
